Master-nim?
by dearxunlu
Summary: [CHAPTER 12&13 Update *DOUBLE UPDATE*] ask-masternim, sebuah situs tanya jawab soal sex paling populer di Korea ternyata dimiliki oleh pelajar nerdy serta ter-bully bernama Luhan! Bagaimana jika Sehun-teman yang suka mem-bully Luhan tahu soal itu dan segudang rahasia Luhan lainnya? HunHan Fic-Yaoi-RnR? :3
1. Prolouge

**Master-nim?**

**By : Michyeosseo**

**Pair : HunHan**

**Cast : EXO Member, Other cast**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Rated : M**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast member EXO adalah milik Tuhan-hanya meminjam nama.**

**WARNING : FF MENGANDUNG KONTEN DEWASA/NC/LIME, DIRTY TALK, YAOI/BOYXBOYS/SHOUNEN-AI, NON EYD, TYPO(s)**

* * *

**PROLOG**

* * *

Bagaimana jika pemilik sebuah situs tanya-jawab serta forum sex paling terkenal di Korea, adalah Xi Luhan-seorang pelajar SMA asal China yang _nerdy, _kuper, serta sering di-_bully _oleh teman-temannya? Dibalik penampilannya, ternyata Luhan menyimpan rahasia besar yaitu sering melakukan phone-sex, bahkan Ia jatuh cinta dengan pasangannya dan sering datang ke club malam! Lalu apa yang terjadi jika Oh Sehun-teman Luhan yang sering membully Luhan itu tahu rahasia besar Luhan? Dan siapa sebenarnya teman phone-sex Luhan?

.

.

_Halo Deer-ssi! Aku wanita usia 29 tahun, eum menurutmu apakah wajar jika sesusiaku mempunyai payudara 38 cup C? Aku merasa ukurannya sangat kecil. Bagaimana jika pasanganku tidak puas dengan payudaraku? :( terima kasih jika kau membalasnya!^^  
_\- Sarah Ahn, 29 tahun.

**_Re_**_: Halo juga Sarah-ssi. Eum bagiku sebagai seorang pria, ukuran payudaramu sudah cukup besar dan kenyal hehe. Tapi jika kau masih merasa kurang besar, kau dapat meminta pasanganmu untuk membesarkannya bukan? Atau kau bisa mencoba beberapa cara membersarkan payudara di internet ^^ semoga membantu~_

_Selamat malam Deer-ssi. Aku Kang Tae Kyung, 31 tahun. Aku punya masalah dalam melakukan hubungan bersama pasanganku. Aku merasa selalu klimaks dengan cepat bahkan kadang tidak bersamaan dengan pasanganku. Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk menangani masalahku?  
-Kang Tae Kyung, 31 Tahun._

**_Re_**_: Malam juga Tae Kyung-ssi. Aku rasa kau perlu mengendalikan diri jika 'punyamu' sudah berada dalam hole pasanganmu. Buatlah tempo agar klimaks kalian bersamaan. Mungkin dengan memperlambat gerakan? Atau kau harus tahu apa pasanganmu cepat orgasme atau lamban. Sehingga kau bisa menentukan seberapa cepat pergerakan kejantanmu. Selamat mencoba!_

Laki-laki itu tersenyum saat Ia membaca pada layar komputernya tidak ada pesan pertanyaan masuk lagi. Ratusan pertanyaan sudah Ia jawab. Jemarinya meng-klik bagian _personal chat_ pada halaman _webpage_ tersebut.

O-J-W : _Baby Deer? Kau sudah online?_

Jantung laki-laki itu berdegup cepat. Pesan yang Ia tunggu seharian ini datang juga. Cepat-cepat Ia membalas pesan yang baru masuk tiga menit yang lalu itu.

Deer-ssi : Ya,_aku sudah online~ ^^_

O-J-W : :-)_aku merindukanmu, aku menelponmu ya? :-*_

Deer-ssi : Ehm!_Telpon aku~ :-*_

Laki-laki itu langsung menyambar ponselnya yang berada di dekatnya. Ia memandangi layar ponsel-menunggu panggilan dari orang yang baru saja mengiriminya pesan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ponselnya berbunyi. Ia berdeham sebentar sebelum mengangkat telpon.

"Halo?" laki-laki itu mencoba bersuara imut.

_"Kau sudah siap, Baby Deer?"_

"Ehm, aku sudah siap. Aku sangat merindukan lolipop besarmu~"

_"Aigoo kau ingin mulai dari mana?"_

"Cium aku, Oh Jae Woon!"

KEPO? PENASARAN?

SILAHKAN KETIK LANJUT DI KOLOM REVIEW :3

GAK SUKA? KETIK DELETE DI KOLOM REVIEW :3

HALO~ Datang lagi dengan ff baru B) yuk lekas di pilih mau dilanjut ataukah dihapus :3

See you next chapter~!

salam,

Michyeosseo!


	2. Luhan the master Deer

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

**_BANGUN BANGUN BANGUN!_**

Setidaknya itu adalah suara alaram laki-laki berambut coklat hazel ini. Alaram super berisik yang sengaja Ia pasang di dekatnya agar Ia bias bangun dengan cepat di pagi hari.

Matanya terbuka perlahan. Retinanya menangkap bayangan langit-langit kamarnya. Jujur saja Ia malas harus kembali ke sekolah paling terkutuk baginya. Dengan malas, laki-laki itu mengambil kacamata yang tergeletak di meja samping tempat tidurnya.

Jika tadi saat melihat langit-langit kamarnya terasa buram, kini pandangannya lebih baik. Ya, kacamata super tebal yang baru saja Ia pakai membuat penglihatannya membaik.

Iapun segera bergegas pergi keluar kamar untuk memulai aktivitasnya hari ini.

.

.

"Hey! Selamat pagi, Xi Lu Han!"

"Tidak-tidak, panggil saja Ching Chong! Pasti dia mengerti!"

"Apa dia mengerti apa yang kita bicarakan? Hahaha!"

"Aku akan mengucapkan selamat pagi dengan bahasanya, ching chong ching chong, Xi Lu Han! Hahahaha!"

Baru memasuki bus, Luhan—si laki-laki berambut hazel itu sudah disambut ejekan dari temannya.

Iapun menggelengkan kepalanya—mencoba mengacuhkan mereka walau sebenarnya Ia sangat gusar dengan teman-temannya atau para berandalan busuk itu. Biasanya mereka menghina-hina Luhan dengan_'Ching Chong'_ karena Luhan berasal dari China.

Dan ini baru segelintir berandalan yang ada di dalam bus yang akan membawa mereka ke sekolah. Untuk menghindari hal usil lain dari berandalan itu, Luhan duduk di bagian depan bus. Jauh dari bagian belakang bus tempat berandalan itu berada.

Luhan duduk dengan mendekap tas ranselnya erat. Melalui kacamata tebalnya, Luhan melihat jalanan dari kaca bus. Setidaknya pemandangan jalan-jalan pinggiran kota Seoul bisa menenangkan pikirannya dari berandalan busuk itu.

"Hey, Ching Chong,"

Luhan melirik malas pada orang yang memanggilnya. Dan dialah Oh Se Hun—berandalan yang paling busuk. Luhan mengalihkan pandanganya dari Sehun ke arah lain.

"Aku pinjam buku tugas Lee-seonsangnim-mu," ujar Sehun memaksa.

Luhan berpura-pura tidak mendengarkan Sehun. Matanya memandang keluar jendela.

"Hey, aku bicara padamu!" emosi Sehun mendadak naik melihat Luhan yang mengacuhkannya.

Sehun tertawa kecil. Kemudian Ia merebut tas yang didekap Luhan erat dengan paksa. Tentu saja Luhan melayangkan protes.

"Jangan menariknya!" sentak Luhan saat Sehun tengah menarik tasnya.

Peristiwa-saling-menarik-taspun terjadi di bus yang hanya terisi berandalan busuk di belakang sana, Pak Supir bus serta Luhan dan Sehun yang tengah tarik-menarik. Di belakang sana, berandalan teman Sehun tengah berseru riuh karena perkelahian antara Sehun dan Luhan.

Mungkin mengecewakan bagi berandalan itu. Seorang berbadan besar memasuki bus. Orang itu menepuk-nepuk bahu Sehun sehingga membuat Sehun harus memalingkan wajahnya dengan malas kea rah orang itu.

"Ada apa?" pekik Sehun cetus.

"Maaf aku ingin duduk disini,"

Sehun terkejut setengah hidup, begitu juga dengan Luhan! Ayolah bus ini sangat sepi—banyak bangku kosong di bagian lain! Kenapa orang besar ini justru ingin duduk di bangku samping Luhan?

Orang itu menatap Sehun datar. Dan Sehunpun tak kalah mentap datar orang itu. Sehun mendecak sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Luhan bersama orang besar itu.

Luhan merasa sangat lega. Meski harus duduk berhimpitan dengan orang berbadan sebesar itu, hati Luhan merasa sangat senang. Setidaknya Sehun tidak jadi mengambil buku tugasnya. Luhan menaikkan kacamatanya dan kembali mendekap erat tasnya.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi nyaring menggema di setiap sudut sekolah. Semua siswa berhamburan keluar kelas. Ke kantin, mengobrol di luar kelas atau ya kemanapun sebebas mereka.

Tapi Luhan tidak. Ia memilih membaca beberapa buku yang Ia bawa dari rumah. Meski memakai kacamata super tebal, matanya masih harus memfokuskan bayangan tulisan buku agar jelas.

"Chong Ching sedang membaca? Uuu~"

Luhan terlalu hapal suara siapa saja yang selalu menganggunya. Kali ini pasti si berandalan busuk-Oh Se Hun. Luhan mengacuhkan ejekan Sehun yang diselingi tawaan kecil jahil.

Mata Luhan melebar saat Ia sadar tulisan di hadapannya menghilang-Sehun pasti mengambil bukunya. Ia mengadah pada Sehun yang berdiri di sampingnya. Seperti dugaannya, Sehun sudah mengambil bukunya.

"Sehun kembalikan!" sentak Luhan.

Sehun berkerenyit-ria. Mulutnya membentuk huruf ' o ' kemudian Ia tertawa bak orang gila. "Buku macam apa yang kau baca Ching Chong? Haha!"

Pipi Luhan memanas dan memerah dalam sekejap. Sehun kelewatan sekali baginya. Luhan berdiri dan mencoba mengambil buku yang sedang dibaca Sehun.

Buku itu Sehun acungkan ke atas tinggi-tinggi. Jelas membuat Luhan yang lebih pendek dari Sehun tak bisa mengambilnya. Sesekali Luhan mentitah Sehun untuk mengembalikan bukunya. Tapi tidak berhasil.

Sehun tertawa keras melihat si pendek Luhan yang mencoba menggapai buku yang jauh tinggi di tangannya. Luhan terus berusaha mengambil bukunya. Tapi entahlah hari ini Luhan begitu sial-secara tidak sengaja kakinya tersandung meja. Padahal tangannya sedang mencengkram lengan Sehun. Dan,

_Brugh_

"Ouh..." Luhan merintih kesakitan.

Anehnya Ia merasa tubuhnya terjatuh tapi tubuhnya tidak menatap lantai kelasnya, rupanya-Oh! Tubuh Luhan berada tepat di atas tubuh Sehun!

Luhan cepat-cepat bangkit saat menyadari Sehun berada di bawah tubuhnya. Si berandal Sehun segera bangkit saat tubuh Luhan sudah hilang dari atas tubuhnya.

"Hah," Sehun membuang nafasnya. Kepalanya menggeleng berkali-kali.

Sedang Luhan hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Ia malu betul! Sangat malu! Jatuh tepat di atas berandalan busuk Oh Se Hun? Itu memalukan!

"Buku ini, kau tak akan melihatnya lagi."

Luhan terenyak. Kini kepalanya mengadah untuk menatap tajam berandal busuk Oh Se Hun. Apa maksudnya mengancam bukunya tidak akan kembali?!

"Kau-"

Belum sempat Luhan bicara, Sehun sudah meninggalkannya dengan membawa buku bacaannya yang baru Ia beli sekitar satu-atau-dua minggu yang lalu.

Luhan duduk di kursinya. Kepalanya ia jatuhkan di atas meja. Kenapa hari ini Ia mendapat kesialan lagi? Padahal kemarin Ia sudah dipermalukan di depan teman sekelasnya karena Sehun.

Kenapa Ia harus mengenal Sehun?

Kenapa Ia harus sekelas dengan Sehun?

Kenapa Sehun terus menginjak-injak Luhan?

Luhan mendesah pasrah. Hidupnya di sekolah ini benar-benar sebuah kesialan yang teramat buruk.

"Luhan?"

Itu suara Minseok-teman sebangku Luhan sekaligus teman Luhan satu-satunya. Luhan membalikkan kepalanya malas untuk menatap Minseok.

"Ada apa?" tanya Minseok.

"Sehun... Aish dia mengambil bukuku..."

Minseok menarik kursinya agar lebih dekat dengan Luhan-walau sebenarnya Ia bersiap mendengarkan curhatan atau cerita dari Luhan.

"Aku sedang membaca buku, lalu Ia mendekat dan... bukuku di ambil. Terlebih lagi tadi aku jatuh dan menindih tubuhnya... Dia marah dan mengambil bukuku..." Luhan mengakhiri ceritanya dengan hembusan nafas panjang.

Tangan Luhan memukul-mukul kecil mejanya. Minseok cukup prihatin dengan Luhan. Tiada hari tanpa diganggu oleh Sehun. Ia pasti sangat menderita.

"Mungkin sekotak susu bisa menenangkanmu?"

Minseok menyodorkan sekotak susu rasa coklat ke Luhan. Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya untuk mengambil kotak susu pemberian Minseok. Ah, sahabatnya yang satu ini, selalu tahu bagaimana menenangkannya.

"Terima kasih," ucap Luhan lemas.

"Ah-um," Minseok mengangguk sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

.

.

Pukul 7 malam dan Luhan baru sampai di rumahnya. Bimbingan belajar-tidak-penting-itu menyita waktunya untuk melakukan sesuatu di rumah.

Sehabis mandi kilat, Luhan buru-buru memasak air untuk makan malamnya-ramyun. Setelah ramyunnya siap untuk di makan, Luhan cepat-cepat pergi ke depan komputer, laptop dan perlatan elektronik lainnya di sebuah meja khusus. Selama beberapa saat jari-jarinya sibuk berkutat dengan peralatan elektronik.

Kemudian komputernyapun menyala. Kursornya meng-klik beberapa bagian di komputernya. Hingga munculah sebuah halaman situs. Luhan segera mengetik username dan password akunnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Ia sudah masuk sebagai admin di situs tanya jawab itu.

"Apa?! 250 pertanyaan?!" pekik Luhan.

Baru saja kemarin malam Ia menjawab sekitar 321 pertanyaan. Sekarang Ia harus menjawab 250 pertanyaan. Itu benar-benar melelahkan!

Luhan membuka satu per satu pertanyaan. Banyak pertanyaan seputar sex yang dewasa dan ada pula yang bertanya dengan maksud cabul. Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat membaca pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang masuk di situsnya, _ask-masternim_.

_Deer-ssi, apa kau tahu dimana tempat wanita cantik ber-_boobs_besar? Hehe  
-Kim Jung Do, 41 tahun._

Luhan tahu bahwa ini pertanyaan seorang bocah. Tapi Ia menggunakan nama orang tua atau mungkin pamannya. Karena jika ingin mendaftar di situsnya diperlukan kartu tanda penduduk agar anak dibawah umur tidak bisa mendaftar, bertanya aneh-aneh atau ikut percakapan dewasa.

Tapi tentu saja ada anak dibawah umur yang melewati jalan lain untuk mendaftar di situsnya.

Kembali ke pertanyaan tadi, Luhan tidak akan menjawabnya.

_Hi,Deer. Aku ingin bertanya kenapa situsmu tidak bisa dibuka di negaraku. Aku harus bersusah payah dahulu untuk bertanya disini. _By the way_nama asliku Brian James asal Amerika dan aku menggunakan akun temanku._  
_-Nam Jin Reok, 23 tahun_

Pertanyaan ini menggunakan bahasa Inggris. Untungnya Luhan mengerti bahasa Inggris.

Luhan menghela nafasnya. Sudah beberapa kali Ia mendapati pertanyaan macam ini. Apa mungkin situsnya sudah terkenal hingga negara-negara lain? Ya mungkin begitu. Kalau pertanyaan macam ini harus Ia jawab.

**_Re_**_: Halo, aku mohon maaf sebelumnya jika situsku tidak bisa dibuka di negaramu. Ini karena situsku hanya bisa dibuka di asia. Aku masih belum memikirkan untuk bisa dibuka di wilayah lain. Jadi aku meminta maaf ^^_

Jari-jarinya kemudian sibuk membalas pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang lain. Sesekali Luhan tertawa membaca pertanyaan polos dari orang-orang yang jauh lebi.h tua darinya.

_Drrrt Drrrt_

Ponsel Luhan bergetar. Luhan mendesah kesal. Siapa sih yang menganggunya saat sedang seperti ini?

**_Oh Jae Woon_**

Mata Luhan membulat. Ia berdeham-deham sebelum menggeser layar ponselnya untuk menjawab panggilan telponnya.

"Eum, halo?"

_"Sayang? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"_

"Eum menjawab pertanyaan aneh-aneh dari pengunjung,"

_"Kau pasti sibuk. Apa aku mengganggumu sayang?"_

"Tidak kok. Lagipula pertanyaan aneh dan ya, tidak penting. Sedikit malas untuk menjawab semuanya~ Ada apa kau menelponku, sayang?"

_"Eum, hanya merindukanmu,"_

Luhan terkekeh geli. Jantungnya berdebar sangat keras. Meskipun hanya mengenal melalui suara di tiap telpon dan situs Luhan, mereka berdua saling meyangangi. Walau hubungan mereka hanyalah partner-phone sex.

Luhan bergumam mendengar jawaban Jae Woon. Sesekali Ia tersenyum.

_"Aku boleh bertanya?"_

"Tentu saja boleh,"

_"Bagaimana cara membuat orang yang membencimu setengah mati menjadi memaafkanmu dan menyukaimu?"_

Luhan tertawa. Itu adalah pertanyaan paling konyol daripada pertanyaan aneh di situsnya.

"Kau tahu sayang, itu mustahil!"

_"Aigoo jangan tertawa... aku benar-benar pusing memikirkan bagaimana cara agar dia bisa memaafkanku..."_

"Hmm... bagaimana jika mulai bersikap baik padanya?"

_"Bersikap baik? Tapi—ah sudahlah semua jawaban sama..."_

Dahi Luhan mengkerut. Tunggu sebentar. Apa Jae Woon orang yang jahat hingga ada yang mebencinya setengah mati? Mungkin saja.

"Memangnya kenapa dia bisa menbencimu?"

Jawaban dari sebrang sana cukup lama. Luhan tahu Jae Woon sedang berpikir. Tapi Luhan sabar menunggu.

_"Aku hanya bingung bagaimana cara berinteraksi dengannya, jadi aku melakukan hal-hal yang tidak menyenangkan padanya,"_

Luhan menaruh simpati pada jawaban Jae Woon. "Kau tahu manusia tidak luput dari kesalahan,"

_"Dan..?"_

"—Dan kau harus memperbaiki kesalahan selagi sempat,"

Hening. Jae Woon terdiam karena sedang berpikir sedangkan Luhan diam karena menunggu Jae Woon membalasnya.

_"Kau benar... jadi cara memperbaiki kesalahanku dengan—"_

"—bersikap baik padanya!" sambung Luhan semangat. Keduanya pun tertawa.

_"Baby Deer, kau memang penjawab pertanyaan yang terbaik,"_

Untungnya Jae Woon tidak tahu jika Luhan sedang merona hebat. Rasanya ingin memeluk tubuh Jae Woon yang asli sekarang juga!

"Ja-jae Woon-ssi..." ucap Luhan malu-malu.

_"Baby aku mau minta jatahku, boleh kan?"_

Suara Jae Woon memberat. Jantung Luhan berdegup kencang. Malam ini fantasi Luhan pasti akan liar kemana-mana.

"Hmmhh~ boleh." goda Luhan dengan suara yang Ia buat se-sexy mungkin.

_Dan yang berada di sebrang sana menyeringai nakal._

**Te**

**Be**

**Ce**

* * *

HAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIII~~~ Mwehehe~ (?) senangnya bisa kembali ke dunia ff habis liat the lost planet kemaren B) LIAT HUNHAN MOMENT LIVE LOH SODARAH-SODARAH READERS SEKALIAAAN (?) /okeskip abaikan/

Dakuh gak nyangka maksimal yang minta lanjut banyak banget melebihi ekspetasi :")) terima kasih loh :"))

Dan maaf kalo chapter 1 masih gakjelas soalnya ya emang menyesuaikan alur ._. terus juga jelek dan lainnya. author meminta maaf /deep bows/

Oh ya, author ketawa baca review kalian soal oh jae woon XD siapa ya oh jae woon? XD paling ngakak ada yang bilang bapaknya sehun XDD jawabannya bisa dilihat di chapter-chapter selanjutnya ya MUHAHAA /?

Author menerima segala bentuk review yang kalian tulis. kritik yang pedesz banget, saran yang lemah lembut /? bahkan yang ngereview cuman lanjut :") author terima se lapang-lapangnya (?)

Okelah sekian dari author gila ini (?) sampai ketemu di next chap yesh bubye and salam,

Michyeosseo!


	3. A Birthday Present : Bullying!

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

"Aaahh eummhh aaah,"

Desahan Luhan menggema di kamar miliknya. Tangan kanannya sibuk men-_service_ adik kecilnya sendiri sedang tangan kirinya menopang ponselnya agar tetap berdekatan di telinganya.

Ia menggigit-gigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Rasanya onaninya malam ini lebih hebat dari sebelumnya. _Dirty talk_ dari seseorang yang tersambung dengan teleponnya berhasil membuatnya klimaks selama dua kali.

_"Baby Deer-hh, lubangmu... ahh jangan diketatkan-hh,"_

"Eumhh, tidak bisa Jae Woon-ssi! Ahhh!"

Luhan mengetatkan lubangnya walau tak ada apapun yang memasukinya. Tapi, otaknya berandai ada sebuah junior besar yang menubruk-nubruk lubangnya. Pantat kenyalnya bergerak keatas-kebawah dengan gaya erotis sambil membayangkan junior milik Oh Jae Woon disana.

Bagian bawah tubuhnya sudah tak tertutup apapun. Gemas juga rasanya ingin membuka kaus biru mudanya. Tubuhnya sudah terlalu panas dan terangsang!

_"Apa kau sudah mau klimaks huh?"_

"Be-belum, ka-kau kurang cepat."

_"Baiklah, kecepatan penuh sayang!"_

"Ahh aaaah~"

Fantasi Luhan kembali melayang dimana sebuah junior besar berada di dalam tubuhnya dan bergerak dengan kecepatan penuh. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat menyesuaikan bayangan kecepatan Jae Woon dalam tubuhnya.

"Sayang... lebih cepat-hh!"

_Byur_

Selesai! Luhan klimaks dengan cairannya yang menyembur di tangannya. Nafasnya tidak teratur—begitu juga dengan Jae Woon di sebrang sana. Mata sayu Luhan memandangi cairan sperma di tangannya—menimbang apa lebih baik Ia jilat atau Ia buang dengan tisu.

Tapi dirinya sedang malas untuk beranjak dari sofa empuknya, tempat Ia sedang memuaskan adik kecilnya.

Akhirnya Luhan menjilat cairan spermanya sendiri. Dan ya, sedikit menggoda Jae Woon dengan desahan di suara jilatannya.

_"Apa yang sedang kau jilat sayang?"_

Sebuah ide _dirty talk_ muncul di otak Luhan.

"Mmh-lolipop besar kesanganku-mhh,"

Fantasi liar Luhan kembali lagi. Ia membayangkan junior besar Jae Woon yang sedang Ia jilat. Junior dengan cairan sperma hangat yang melumurinya. Walau kenyatannya Ia sedang menjilat jarinya dengan spermanya sendiri.

"Ah-mmh, lolipopku manis sekali~"

_"Ouh! Baby Deer ugh..."_

Luhan terkekeh dalam hatinya. Pastilah Jae Woon sedang membayangkan mulutnya yang dipenuhi oleh junior besar milik Jae Woon.

Saat sperma Luhan sudah tak tersisa lagi di tangannya, mulut Luhan membunyikan suara kecipak mesra diikuti desahan lega dari sebrang sana.

"Jae Woon-ssi, terima kasih untuk malam ini."

Luhan malu-malu mengucapkan ini meskipun tak bertatap muka secara langsung. Luhan juga tidak perlu susah payah menahan rona merah di wajahnya.

_"Hmmh. Tidurlah. Kau pasti lelah. Selamat malam, Baby Deer."_

"Selamat malam, Jae Woon-ssi..."

_Pip_

Luhan mematikan sambungan telepon yang berdurasi satu jam itu. Ia terkekeh geli melihat tubuhnya yang setengah telanjang. Dasar Oh Jae Woon. Hanya dia yang bisa menelanjangi Luhan lewat suara beratnya yang seksi.

Untungnya Luhan tinggal seorang diri. Jadi tak akan ada yang mengomel jika ada tisu bekas spermanya berserakan, celana yang Ia lempar entah kemana, desahan seksi serta racauan mesum yang keluar dari mulutnya, dan komputer dengan banyak pertanyaan mesum di layarnya.

Setelah membereskan flatnya yang sangat berantakan itu, Luhan merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Ia tersenyum geli memikirkan _phone sex_nya malam ini dengan Jae Woon. Namun sesaat kemudian Ia teringat sesuatu.

Besok Ia harus masuk sekolah.

Bukan karena tugasnya belum selesai atau malas mengikuti pelajaran.

Tapi besok Ia akan bertemu dengan Oh Se Hun.

Luhan mendesah kecewa. Kenapa pula Ia harus ingat juga dengan Sehun saat baru saja bersenang-senang? Jelas membuat _mood_nya kembali turun.

"Besok aku akan menghajarmu, Oh Se Hun-biadab!"

Walau hatinya berkata demikian, tapi otaknya tahu Luhan tak akan bisa menghajar Oh Se Hun.

Gumaman Luhan tadi hanya motivasi agar Luhan tidak takut dengan Sehun.

Tapi tentu itu mustahil.

.

.

_Drrt Drrt_

Ponsel Luhan berdering nyaring saat Luhan baru menyelesaikan mandinya. Luhan langsung menyambar ponsel yang ada di dekat komputernya.

Rupanya Mama Luhan yang tengah menelponnya.

"Ni Hao, ada apa Ma?"

_"Oh baby rusaku! Selamat ulang tahun!"_

Kening Luhan mengkerut, matanya ikut terperanjat. Ia menjadi kikuk serta bingung. Memangnya hari ini Ia berulang tahun?

"Ma, apa benar?"

_"Bodoh! Tentu saja benar! Ini tanggal 20 April! Apa kau sudah lupa ulang tahunmu sendiri, anakku?"_

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. Sungguh Ia tidak ingat tanggal berapa ini. Apa efek bermain dengan Jae Woon semalam? Entahlah.

"Ah kalau memang begitu, terima kasih Mama."

_"Kado ulang tahunmu akan datang besok mungkin~ Semoga kau suka, sayang! Hati-hati di Korea!_"

_Tut tuut tutt_

Panggilan pagi dari Mama Luhan terputus. Keningnya menyerngit. Ia masih belum sepenuhnya percaya hari ini dirinya berulang tahun. Otaknya kemudian berinisiatif untuk mengecek tanggal di ponselnya.

20 April. Ouh ya memang benar hari ini Ia berulang tahun. Keberapa? Luhan tak ingat. Baginya itu tidak penting. Ulang tahun keberapapun siapa peduli. Terkecuali Mama dan Papanya.

Meski berulang tahun, entah kenapa Luhan tidak merasa senang. Bukan karena Ia akan jarang mendapatkan ucapan selamat atau sedikit mendapat hadiah. Luhan berani bersumpah bukan alasan itu yang membuat dirinya tidak merasa senang.

Namun seperti ada firasat buruk di hari jadinya.

Tapi Luhan buru-buru menampik pikiran negatif itu. Tak ada yang tahu ulang tahunnya selain Mama dan Papanya. Jadi mustahil jika ada yang mengerjainya dengan alasan ulang tahunnya. Pastilah jika hari ini Ia mendapatkan kesialan itu sudah nasibnya.

Cukup. Terlalu lama Ia termangu dalam pikirannya. Ia harus segera pergi ke sekolah. Detik berikutnya, Luhan mulai bersiap mengganti pakian dan mempersiapkan hal lainnya. Tentu saja itu semua diawali dengan memakai kacamata tebalnya.

.

.

Tiap langkah Luhan untuk menuju tempat Ia menimba ilmu makin memperkuat firasat buruknya. Meski tadi Ia sudah cukup lega dengan tidak satu bus dengan berandalan busuk sekolahnya, tapi tetap saja perasaan mengganjal itu ada.

Mungkin otak Luhan menampik firasat buruk itu. Tapi tidak dengan batin Luhan. Tetap saja dirinya bergejolak untuk waspada.

Terbukti Ia harus waspada saat memasuki koridor sekolahnya. Demi tujuh lautan, koridor yang selalu hiruk pikuk saat Ia datang sekarang benar-benar sepi-hampa-kosong. Tak terdengar kicauan manusia yang sedang bersenam mulut.

Luhan yakin pasti ada manusia disini. Mustahil pukul tujuh kurang sepuluh menit koridor ini masih sepi. Luhan juga yakin ini adalah hari kamis. Tidak ada himbauan hari libur dalam minggu ini. Sekolahnya juga masuk pukul tujuh lebih lima belas menit. Jadi, ada apa?

_Brugh!_

"AHAHAHAHA!"

Luhan mendengus kesakitan. Rupanya Ia terjatuh saat termangu dalam kebingungan! Terlebih lagi Ia jatuh di sebuah lubang dengan punggungnya yang terlebih dulu mendarat di dasar lubang. Luhan menjadi curiga lubang itu sudah dipersiapkan untuknya. Terbukti dari tawa riuh dari para murid lain di luar lubang-sialan-ini. Ya, tentu saja Luhan sedang di-_bully_!

"Bodoh! Dasar bodoh!"

"Kau tahu bagaimana wajahnya saat jatuh?! Astaga lucu sekali!"

"Apa kau memfoto atau memvideonya?"

Begitulah yang Luhan dengar dari dasar lubang yang cukup tinggi itu. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Sialan sekali. Satu sekolah tengah mengerjainnya hari ini!

Terlebih lagi, sejak kapan ada lubang di koridor ini?

Ia mendecak kesal—lalu tersenyum kecut bak orang gila. Punggung tangannya menghapus setitik air yang mulai keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Hatinya benar-benar marah dan sedih.

"Kejutan yang menarik bukan?" Oh Se Hun. Ya, hanya dia dalang dan satu-satunya seonggok nyawa yang dengan gila melakukan ini.

Luhan tidak merespon Sehun. Ia masih bertahan diposisinya yang terbilang memalukan—duduk dengan lutut yang ditekuk—namun tangannya mengepal kuat.

"Kenapa diam saja? Kau terlalu terkejut ya?"

"Minggir kau Oh Se Hun!"

Sehun terperanjat. Ada murid yang berani mengintrupsinya! Dan membuat suara riuh murid-murid lain yang tengah menertawakan Luhan berhenti tertawa. Murid itu menghampiri Sehun yang berada di mulut lubang Luhan.

"Luhan? Ayo naik,"

Luhan mengadah saat ada yang bicara padanya selain Sehun. Dan itulah Minseok. Minseok menatap khawatir padanya. Lengan dempal Minseok mengulur mendekati Luhan.

Luhan terdiam. Ia masih tak mengerti situasi ini. Ia menatap wajah Minseok dan Sehun secara bergantian. Mungkinkah Luhan harus keluar dan menghadapi Sehun?

Akhirnya Luhan meraih uluran tangan Minseok. Mencoba berdiri agar bisa keluar dari lubang. Tangan Minseok dempal dan sangat kuat sehingga tubuh kurus nan ringan Luhan dapat terangkat dari lubang itu.

Seluruh murid mensoraki Luhan begitu Luhan keluar dari lubang itu. Sehun menahan lengan Luhan begitu akan melewatinya.

"Ini baru permulaan di hari ulang tahunmu, Ching Chong."

Demi tujuh lautan! Berandal busuk ini tahu hari ini adalah ulang tahun Luhan?!

Luhan yang terenyak dengan ucapan Sehun menghempaskan cengkraman tangan Sehun di lengannya. Dari balik lensa kacamatanya yang tebal, Luhan melemparkan tatapan tajamnya pada Sehun. Minseok menyadari bahwa Luhan tengah tersulut emosi langsung menarik tangan Luhan menjauh dari Sehun dan kerumunan murid yang berada di koridor untuk menuju kelas mereka.

_Brengsek!_

.

.

"Katamu punggungmu sakit, apa kau yakin tidak apa-apa?"

Luhan menggeleng walau sebenarnya punggungnya terasa patah. Minseok terdiam. Sebenarnya Ia khawatir betul dengan Luhan. Terjatuh seperti itu mustahil tidak apa-apa.

Tangan Minseok mengusap pundak Luhan untuk menyalurkan rasa simpatik serta memberi Luhan semangat.

Luhan terpaksa mengacuhkan pelajaran Kim Seonsangnim yang notabene adalah guru favoritnya. Tapi sungguh, fisik dan batinnya benar-benar sedang sakit—membuatnya menjadi tidak konsentrasi pada pelajaran yang sedang berlangsung.

Matanya terpejam untuk menahan rasa sakit pada punggungnya serta hatinya. Tanpa menyadari bel istirahat sudah berbunyi dan Kim Seonsangnim sudah meninggalkan kelasnya.

Ah sepertinya Luhan sudah tidak tahan lagi. "Minseok sepertinya aku harus pulang-"

Belum sempat Luhan menyelesaikan kata-katanya, suara gemuruh langkah kaki terdengar berdatangan ke arah kelasnya. Suara gemuruh itu seakan menyihir semua orang di kelas Luhan untuk diam.

Lalu perasaan Luhan menjadi tidak enak.

Banyak murid yang secara tiba-tiba memasuki kelas Luhan. Dan semuanya adalah berandalan-berandalan bengal nan busuk yang memasuki kelasnya! Luhan menyerngit bingung. Untuk apa berandalan sebanyak ini memasuki kelasnya? Terlebih lagi—mereka semua menghampiri Luhan!

"A-apa?! He-hei! Lepaskan!" Luhan meronta ketika dua orang berandalan memegangi kedua lengannya erat lalu menariknya menjauh dari bangkunya.

Tubuh Luhan dibopong dengan tidak elitnya kemudian. Minseok melongo melihat tubuh Luhan menjauh darinya. Terlebih lagi berandalan itu menahannya agar tidak mengejar Luhan.

Dalam sekejap Luhan menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh murid. Bagaimana tidak! Ia dikawal oleh banyak berandalan bengal dengan tubuhnya yang dibopong paksa! Luhan terus meronta-ronta turun. Namun apa daya, Luhan tak punya banyak kekuatan.

Berandalan itu membawa Luhan ke taman belakang sekolahnya. Dalam sekejap tubuh Luhan di lemparkan begitu saja ke tanah. Sakit di tubuhnya bertambah lagi!

"Selamat ulang tahun, Ching Chong."

Oh Se Hun muncul dari kerumunan berandal yang mengepung Luhan. Berandalan lain terdiam dan mempersilahkan Sehun berbicara.

"Mungkin kau tak akan melupakan hari ulang tahunmu hari ini dalam seumur hidupmu,"

Kening Luhan mengkerut. Apa maksud perkataan Sehun? Jari Sehun kemudian naik seperti mengisyaratkan sesuatu bagi berandal di belakangnya. Dua orang berandalan tiba-tiba muncul lalu mengangkat tubuh Luhan dan mengikatnya di sebuah pohon di dekat sana.

Luhan menelan ludahnya kasar. Apa yang akan terjadi padanya?

"Kalian boleh mulai,"

Tepat setelah Sehun mengatakan itu, Sehun langsung pergi dari hadapan Luhan dan berandalan lain di hadapannya. Tiba-tiba para berandalan itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantongnya masing-masing.

"Mulai!" seorang berandalan menyerukan sesuatu dan-

_PUK!_

Sebutir telur mengenai perut Luhan.

_PUK! PUK! PUK!_

Benda-benda lain mengenai tubuh Luhan brutal.

Dan dari atas kepala Luhan, ada air yang tiba-tiba jatuh mengenai dirinya.

Kepala Luhan menunduk dalam. Tangannya sangat ingin berontak. Tapi ikatan tali di tangan dan tubuhnya sangat kuat. Matanya kembali berkaca-kaca dan mengeluarkan bulir-bulir kristal. Selain mendapat tomat, tepung, telur dan benda-benda lain yang dilempar ke arahnya, Luhan juga mendapat ejekan dan tawaan dari murid lain yang menyaksikan ketololannya.

Hidung Luhan mencium bau busuk. Pasti ada telur atau tomat busuk yang mengenainya.

"BERHENTI!"

Suara riuh itu perlahan terhenti. Wajah berandalan yang awalnya sumringah mem-_bully_ Luhan tiba-tiba berubah drastis. Suara yang menyerukan berhenti itu, seperti suara Kang Seonsangnim—kepala Sekolah Luhan.

Suasana menjadi mencengkam. Guru-guru lain mencoba mengamankan berandalan busuk yang mencoba kabur. Kepala Sekolah Kang menatap tajam pada setiap murid—seperti mengisyaratkan untuk segera membubarkan diri.

Beberapa anggota komite sekolah beserta MinSeok mulai datang menghampiri Luhan yang terikat di bawah pohon besar itu. Tubuh Luhan sudah lemas bahkan sepertinya sudah kehilangan kesadaran.

Semua berandalan dan murid yang melempar Luhan langsung digiring menuju ruangan kepala sekolah. Sedangkan Luhan langsung menuju ke ruang kesehatan.

Tapi Sehun entah berada dimana.

.

.

"Luhan? Luhan? Kau sudah bangun?"

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya. Ia mencoba mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Kesadarannya langsung kembali saat mencium bau busuk dari badannya.

"Astaga betapa baunya diriku," lirih Luhan.

Anggota komite bernama Kyungsoo yang menjaga Luhan menatap Luhan iba. "Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau bisa istirahat dulu—"

"Ah Kyungsoo-ssi, setelah aku membersihkan diri dan mengganti pakian, um-bolehkah aku pulang? Kepalaku terasa sakit sekali,"

Kyungsoo menatap lekat-lekat Luhan dengan mata besarnya. Ia mencengkram ujung bajunya. Ia benar-benar iba pada pemuda China yang sedang terbaring di kasur ruang kesehatan ini.

"Ka-ka-kacamataku?" Luhan bertanya dengan linglung. Baru Ia sadari lensa tebalnya tidak berada tepat di depan matanya.

"Apakah ini?"

Kyungsoo memberikan kacamata Luhan yang ada di meja sebelah kasur Luhan. Luhan mendesah lega segera Ia menerima kacamata itu dan memakainya.

"_Xie_-ah maksudku terima kasih,"

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Luhan yang mulai merasa risih dengan tubuhnya segera bergerak turun dari kasurnya dengan mata Kyungsoo yang mengawasi gerak-gerik Luhan.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku mau membersihkan diri,"

"Ah ya! Tunggu sebentar!" Kyungsoo teringat pakaian yang dipinjamkan MinSeok untuk Luhan. Ia langsung mengambilnya.

"Ini baju gantimu. Pakai saja, ini milik Minseok."

Luhan tersenyum kecil menerima pakaian sahabatnya. "Dimana Minseok?"

"Ah, Kang Seonsangnim menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam kelas. Itulah mengapa aku disini,"

Luhan mengangguk paham. "Oh ya, kau bisa memakai kamar mandi ruang kesehatan. Kang Seonsangnim juga menginjinkanmu pulang kalau badanmu merasa tidak sehat."

"Ah ya, baiklah. Terima kasih banyak Kyungsoo-ssi."

.

.

Luhan berjalan menuju kelasnya untuk mengambil barang-barangnya. Ia sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya hari ini. Untung saja teman-temannya sedang berada di laboratorium sehingga setidaknya Luhan bisa menghindari hinaan mereka.

Tak terasa Luhan sampai di kelasnya dan,

Ah sialan. Kenapa ada Oh Se Hun disana?

Luhan mendesah kesal melihat Sehun yang tengah menatap kosong arah luar jendela kelasnya. Luhan berjalan ke bangkunya dan mengabaikan Luhan.

"Kau?" tanya Sehun saat tahu ada Luhan di kelasnya.

Luhan tetap mengacuhkan Sehun dengan melewatinya tanpa memandangnya. Segera setelah Ia sampai dibangkunya, Luhan membereskan barang-barangnya. Tanpa tahu Sehun sedang mengawasinya.

"Minggir," titah Luhan saat Sehun menghadang jalannya keluar dari kelas.

"Tunggu dulu Ching Chong. Kau melupakan kado terakhirmu."

Alis Luhan naik sebelah. 'Kado'? Luhan tahu pastilah bukan kado dalam arti sesungguhnya yang akan Luhan terima.

Dari belakang tubuh Sehun, tangan Sehun mengeluarkan sesuatu. Dan mata Luhan terkejut bukan main. Sehun tersenyum licik melihat ekspresi Luhan.

"Aku tarik ucapanku kalau kau tidak akan melihat bukumu lagi,"

Mulut Luhan terbuka lebar melihat bukunya yang tempo hari diambil oleh Sehun kini sudah setengah terbakar!

"Aku kembalikan bukumu. Isinya tidak menarik,"

_Bruk_

Sehun menjatuhkan buku Luhan ke lantai. Luhan susah payah menahan nafasnya agar tidak mengeluarkan air matanya. Buku yang baru Ia beli kini dengan mudahnya sudah terbakar separuh?! Sungguh ini menyedihkan!

Luhan memungut buku itu di lantai. Kepalanya menunduk untuk menahan air matanya. Luhan tahu Sehun tengah tersenyum licik melihatnya seperti ini.

Luhan mengadah untuk memandang wajah brengsek Oh Se Hun. Ia mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya. Hingga mulutnya mengucapkan,

"Brengsek! Dasar Biadab kau Oh Se Hun!"

Luhan mengabaikan rasa takutnya. Dengan berani, Ia mengucapkan hal terpendam yang ingin Ia katakan sedari dulu tepat di hadapan manusia bengal ini.

Sehun mematung seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Luhan katakan. Luhan mulai jengah jika harus berlama-lama di hadapan Sehun. Segera Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun agar Ia dapat keluar dari kelas.

_Sial!_

**Te**

**Be**

**Ce**

* * *

NIII HAAAOOO /? ANNYEONG~

Kembali lagi membawa chapter baru B) /apasih/ dan maafkan kalau agak sedikit lama karena tugas sekolah segunung (?) dan urusan sekolah lainnya jadi membuat kalian lumutan menunggu /emang pada lumutan/ DAN TA-DAA! ADA phone sex DIKIT DIATASS /PLAK

Author meminta maaf kalau ceritanya jadi begini /? dan gak sesuai keinginan kalian serta jelek dan lain sebagainya *deep bows* salahin otak author kalo ceritanya begini /LAH/

Untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang masih kepo-kepo siapa Oh Jae Woon eum, sudahlah baca aja ff ini :3 :4 :5 /dibuang/

BIG THANKS! Buat yang nge-fav, nge-follow, nge-review terutama pokoknya yang udah baca meskipun silent reader aduh pokoknya TERIMA KASIH BANYAAAK! Dan maaf gak bisa balas review kalian satu-persatu lewat pm :")

Yang masih silent readerss... yuk lekaslah tobat! Menerima segala bentuk review kok *wink imut* /?

Okeeeh kayaknya ini dulu aja deh ya /? Don't forget to revieww~

see you next chapter anddd salam,

Michyeosseo!


	4. Redpoint Club

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

Tubuh-penuh-luka-fisik-nan-batin-Luhan direbahkan kasar begitu saja oleh Luhan di kasur empuknya. Perasaan sakit dan lelah di hatinya mengalahkan rasa sakit pada punggung, lengan, perut, dan ya, semua bagian tubuhnya yang dilempari brutal oleh berandalan-berandalan busuk tadi.

Luhan berhasil pulang dengan setengah berakting. Sebenarnya Luhan tak merasa terlalu sakit setelah berbaring di ruang kesehatan. Tapi menngingat Ia harus bertemu dengan Sehun untuk menghabiskan jam belajarnya di sekolah membuat Ia berpikir dua kali atas tawaran Kyungsoo yang mengatakan bahwa Seonsangnim mengijinkan dirinya pulang.

Minseok khawatir betul saat mengantar Luhan ke gerbang sekolah. Wajah lucunya berubah menjadi sangat murung. Beberapa kali Luhan mengatakan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. Tapi Minseok tahu apa yang baik-baik saja dari Luhan dan tidak baik-baik saja dari Luhan. Jadi Luhan hanya bisa menghela nafas kala menerima kekhawatiran sahabatnya itu.

Sebetulnya baru dua hari yang lalu Luhan membeli sebotol sabun mandi. Tapi isi botol sabun itu sudah tinggal setengah. Luhan memakai setengah dari isi sabun itu untuk menutupi bau badannya yang kelewat bau, melebihi tong sampah di dekat flatnya.

Entah mengapa sekarang dipikiran Luhan muncul banyak pertanyaan. Terutama, bagaimana Sehun tahu hari ulang tahunnya? Apa mungkin Sehun bertanya pada petugas tata usaha untuk bertanya ulang tahunnya?

Apa mungkin Sehun begitu bersungguh-sungguh untuk mem-_bully_ Luhan hingga membuat lubang jebakan dan menyuruh seluruh berandalan untuk melemparinya?

Luhan pikir, Sehun sangatlah rumit.

Persetan dan masa bodoh dengan berandalan busuk itu! Luhan pikir, lebih baik Ia memikirkan apa yang harus Ia lakukan setelah ini.

Tidur, belajar, bermain _game_, bahkan untuk sekedar _online_ di situsnya Luhan merasa tidak _mood_.

Tapi memikirkan situsnya membuat Ia mengingat sebuah nama. Luhan pun mengambil ponsel yang berada di saku celananya.

Jemarinya sibuk menyentuh-nyentuh layar ponselnya untuk mengirim pesan ke seseorang.

**_To_** _: KJDChenChen_

_Hei, aku bosan. Kau ada saran?_

Luhan menaruh ponselnya di atas perutnya. Ia pun menunggu balasan dari seseorang di sebrang sana. Setelah dua menit, ponselnya berbunyi—menandakan sebuah pesan masuk.

**_From_** _: KJDChenChen_

_Pergi saja ke clubku. Aku menunggumu disini._

Mata Luhan membesar membaca isi pesan dari temannya. Ia mengabaikan rasa remuk pada punggungnya dengan berdiri cepat sehingga posisinya sedang duduk di atas kasurnya.

**_To_** _: KJDChenChen_

_Baiklah! Tunggu aku~_

Setelah mengirim pesan pada temannya, mata Luhan nampak berkilat-kilat. Ia segera melepaskan kacamata tebalnya dan menaruhnya di sebuah meja di dekat kasurnya.

Kini tubuhnya beranjak pada lemari pakaiannya. Ia membuka lemari besar itu dan nampak memilih satu per satu pakaian yang pas untuk datang ke _club_ temannya.

Setelah dirasa menemukan baju yang pas, Luhan segera mengganti bajunya dengan baju keren pilihannya. Tak lupa juga Ia segera memasang _contact lense_ bewarna coklat pekat pada matanya untuk mengganti alat bantu penglihatannya.

Penampilan Luhan belum sepenuhnya keren nan trendi. Jadi, Ia mengoleskan gel rambut untuk menaikkan poni-poni rambutnya ke atas.

_Ta-da_, inilah Luhan yang sangat keren. Luhan berdecak kagum melihat penampilannya dari pantulan cermin.

_Yeah._

.

.

Hiruk pikuk khas _club_ menyambut kedatangan Luhan di _club_ ternama di Seoul bernama _Redpoint_. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Kaki Luhan segera membawa tubuh Luhan pada bar _club_ itu untuk menghampiri seseorang yang sudah menunggunya.

"Hei,"

Luhan menepuk pundak seorang namja. Namja itu segera memutar arah kursinya untuk menghadap Luhan.

"Heei! Kau sudah datang! Oke, duduklah dulu!"

Luhan segera mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi di samping laki-laki ini. Keduanya tersenyum sumringah.

"Hyung, _cocktail_ untuk Luhan, _okay_?"

Namja itu berteriak pada bartender yang berada cukup jauh dari tempat duduknya. Luhan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah bartender itu. Ia melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum. Memang Luhan mengenal bartender itu.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu bosan? Jawab saja pertanyaan di situsmu dan kau tidak merasa bosan, benar bukan?"

"Oh Jongdae! Kau tahu aku benar-benar tidak _mood_ untuk itu!"

_Plak_

Kim Jong Dae—teman Luhan itu memukul lengan Luhan keras sambil memelototi Luhan. "Jangan panggil nama tidak keren itu disini!"

Luhan terkekeh. Temannya yang satu ini memang aneh. Jongdae menolak untuk dipanggil _Jongdae_ saat berada di _club_. Nama itu baginya tidak keren. Jadi Jongdae selalu memperkenalkan diri, atau menyuruh orang lain memanggilnya _Chen_ saat berada di _club_.

Memang sinting.

Terlebih lagi Hyung Jongdae tidak jauh berbeda. Hyung Jongdae juga menolak dipanggil nama aslinya dan memilih dipanggil _Suho_ karena nama itu keren dan nama aslinya, Joonmyeon sangat tidak keren—baginya.

"Baiklah, _Chen_." Luhan menekankan pada kata _Chen_.

"Bagus. Jadi apa yang membawamu kemari?"

"Aku hanya sedang stres dengan _bullying_ di sekolahku. Anggaplah aku korban dari perilaku brengsek itu."

Jongdae membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Tidak mungkin Luhan dengan penampilan keren macam ini di-_bully_ bukan?—pikir Jongdae.

"Kau dengan penampilan seperti ini di-_bully_?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak berpenampilan seperti ini saat di sekolah. Jujur saja Chen, aku hanya memakai sebuah kacamata tebal. Gayaku dan perilakuku semuanya normal. Tapi entahlah mereka tetap mem-_bully_ku."

Jujur saja Jongdae cukup tercengang mendengar pernyataan Luhan. Rupanya ada rahasia di balik penampilan keren Luhan.

"Kurasa kau harus merubah penampilanmu menjadi seperti ini agar mereka berhenti mem-_bully_mu, Lu."

Luhan terlonjak kaget saat menyadari Joondyeon secara tiba-tiba datang dan ikut berbicara dengannya dan Jongdae. Jongdae dan Luhan memandang Joonmyeon keheranan. Sedangkan Joonmyeon hanya menyodorkan _cocktail_ Luhan dan Jongdae sambil menggidikkan bahu.

"Err... kurasa hyung benar, Lu. Kau harus merubah penampilan... atau sikap."

"Dengan melepas kacamataku?"

Dua saudara itu berpandangan lalu mengangguk secara serempak. Melihat keduanya mengangguk, Luhan langsung menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku tidak bisa melepas kacamatku. Memakai _contact lense_ lebih dari empat jam akan membuat mataku memerah,"

Joonmyeon tertawa—Jongdae dan Luhan berpandangan lagi melihat tingkah Hyung itu. "Hei, ini sudah jaman modern, Lu! Kau bisa operasi matamu jika perlu."

"Ah, Suho-hyung benar!"

"Hmmh, aku akan memikirkannya lain kali."

Joonmyeon mengacungkan dua ibu jarinya sambil tersenyum. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku harus tinggal dulu. Oh ya, Luhan aku perlu bicara denganmu kalau pegawaiku sudah datang, _okay_?"

Luhan mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Joonmyeon. Detik berikutnya, Luhan mendapati Joonmyeon sedang berkutat dengan minuman-minuman di barnya.

"Situsmu berhasil aku kembangkan. Dengan bantuan Suho hyung tentunya,"

"Ouh ya? _Well_, kerja bagus."

Luhan tersenyum melihat kinerja admin situsnya, dua saudara Kim. Luhan mengenal Jongdae dari situsnya karena Jongdae adalah admin di situsnya. Luhan juga sering berkunjung ke _club_ milik keluarga Kim ini karena pengaruh Jongdae.

"Hei, aku masih penasaran dengan admin ketiga."

Luhan mengernyit. "Maksudmu Jae Woon?"

Jongdae mengangguk. "Apa kau dekat dengannya?"

Luhan cukup malu untuk mengakui pada Jongdae bahwa admin ketiga di situsnya itu adalah _partner phone sex_nya. Dan kalau Luhan boleh jujur, Luhan sangat menyayangi Jae Woon lebih dari sekedar _partner phone sex_!

"A-a-aku dekat dengannya. Kami sering mengobrol." Dan Luhan memilih menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan Jae Woon dari Jongdae.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu bisa kau ajak dia kemari?"

Ekspresi wajah Luhan berubah. Bertemu dengan Jae Woon? Pastilah sangat menyenangkan! Luhan mengangguk-ngangguk setuju. Ia segera menyambar ponselnya yang berada di saku celananya.

**_To_** _: Oh Jae Woon_

_Sayaang, apa kau sedang sibuk?_

Luhan segera mengirim pesan tersebut pada JaeWoon. JongDae cukup heran dengan perubahan perilaku Luhan saat dirinya menyinggung soal JaeWoon.

"Kau bersemangat sekali," Luhan pun hanya menyengir. Beberapa detik kemudian, ponsel Luhan berbunyi.

**_From_** _: Oh Jae Woon_

_Tidak. Aku sedang kosong. Ada apa, Baby?_

**_To_** _: Oh Jae Woon_

_Bisakah kita bertemu? Aku ingiiin bertemu denganmu!_

Luhan mengirim pesan pada Jae Woon dengan gugup. Ia pun mencoba menghilangkan kegugupannya dengan meminum _cocktail_nya.

**_From_** _: Oh Jae Woon_

_Ommo, kau mau bertemu denganku? Ide bagus! Kita bertemu dimana, sayang?_

Dan hati Luhan terasa begitu gembira dan senang. Ingin rasanya Ia berteriak dengan sangat kencang untuk mengungkapkan rasa senangnya. Walaupun di dalam _club_ yang ramai seperti ini memungkinkan dirinya untuk berteriak, Luhan harus ingat masih ada JongDae di sampingnya yang belum mabuk atau masih bisa mendengar apapun perkataan Luhan.

**_To_** _: Oh Jae Woon_

_Club Redpoint. Apa kau tahu?_

Tanpa menunggu banyak waktu JaeWoon segera membalas pesan Luhan.

**_From _**_: Oh Jae Woon_

_Yeah, aku tahu. Baiklah kita bertemu disana, sayang. Tunggu aku :*_

Inilah yang Luhan suka dari JaeWoon. Fakta bahwa Jae Woon selalu manis terhadapnya membuat Luhan makin menyayangi Jae Woon. Ia pun tersenyum sendiri bak orang sinting dan mengabaikan Jongdae di sampingnya.

"Cih, apa kau berpacaran dengannya?"

"Bukan urusanmu, Kim Jong Dae."

Jongdae langsung memukul lengan Luhan dengan keras. Tapi Luhan tidak peduli. Sebentar lagi, dirinya akan bertemu dengan Jae Woon! Ini membuat dirinya merasa masa bodoh dengan hal lain di sekitarnya.

.

.

"Lu, sudah satu jam. Dimana admin itu?" Jongdae bertanya sambil melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya.

Luhan mendecak kesal untuk kesekian kalinya. Bagaimana tidak, ponselnya secara tiba-tiba mati karena kehabisan baterai. Terlebih lagi Ia belum bertemu dengan Jae Woon. Bagaimana Ia bisa tahu Jae Woon berada dimana?

"Entahlah ponselku mati,"

Ia memutar kursinya. Awalnya Ia merasa tertarik untuk melihat banyak orang meliuk-liukkan badannya di lantai dansa. Tapi sekarang Ia merasa tidak tertarik. Luhan lebih memilih meletakkan kepalanya di meja bar dan menghela nafas berkali-kali.

Meskipun kepalanya berada di atas meja bar, Luhan masih dapat melihat ke arah pintu masuk _club_. Dan akhirnya, Ia memutuskan untuk melihat orang yang berlalu-lalang keluar masuk _club_. Mungkin saja Luhan dapat menemukan Jae Woon.

Tapi, apa dirinya tahu wajah Jae Woon?

Kembali Ia merutuki dirinya. Sudah lupa mengisi penuh baterai ponselnya, sekarang Ia kebingungan bagaimana cara mengetahui dimana Jae Woon.

"Aku kesana dulu. Ada _bitchy_ yang menggodaku,"

Luhan memandang lurus ke arah Jongdae. Temannya yang satu ini sangat cabul. Beberapa kali Luhan kemari, Jongdae selalu meninggalkannya untuk bersenang-senang dengan wanita-wanita di _club_nya. Kemudian berakhir dengan Luhan yang ditinggal sendirian.

Jongdae sudah cukup jauh menghilang diantara kerumunan orang. Luhan pikir _club_ Jongdae adalah _club_ top dan keren sehingga banyak orang datang kemari. Terdapat banyak wanita-wanita cantik dan tentu saja_sexy_ yang siap memuaskan siapa saja.

Luhan pernah mendengar dari Jongdae kalau Joonmyeon sudah _mencoba_ setiap wanita yang bekerja di _club_nya.

Itu luar biasa bagi Luhan. Sedangkan dirinya masih ragu untuk _mencoba_ satu wanita. Entahlah, ada sedikit rasa bersalah jika harus bercinta dengan wanita. Mungkin Luhan sudah seutuhnya tidak _straight_.

Kemudian Ia teringat pada Jae Woon. Dimana pria yang berhasil membuatnya mendesah liar hanya dengan suaranya itu?

Luhan menegakkan posisi duduknya. Matanya bergerak kesana-kemari mencari seseorang yang Ia rasa bernama Jae Woon. Konyol memang, mencari seseorang berdasarkan kekuatan perasaan.

Lama berkutat dengan pemandangan di _club_, mata Luhan kemudian menangkap suatu objek. Dan objek itu sukses membuat matanya membesar sempurna.

Oh Se Hun berada di _Redpoint_!

Luhan yakin tak salah melihat. _Contact lense_nya bekerja sama baiknya dengan kacamata tebalnya. Dan sangat jelas sekali bahwa namja kulit putih berambut kecokelatan yang berdiri di sekitar tiang dekat pintu masuk _club_ itu adalah Sehun!

Ini gawat. Ya, sangat gawat! Luhan harus cepat-cepat pergi. Urusan Jae Woon, dapat Ia pikirkan di rumah—yang terpenting sekarang, dirinya harus menghindari bertemu dengan Sehun!

"Luhan, aku perlu mengobrol denganm—hmmp!"

Luhan spontan membungkam mulut Joonmyeon dengan tangannya. Gawat sekali jika Sehun yang sebenarnya tidak jauh dari Luhan mendengar namanya ( walau mustahil dengan suara musik di dalam _club_ ).

"Sssh! Hyung, panggil aku _Deer_ untuk saat ini! Ini darurat!"

Masih dengan mulut yang terbungkam dengan tangan Luhan, Joonmyeon mengerutkan dahinya. Luhan berdecak sebelum berdiri dan mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Joonmyeon untuk membisikkan sesuatu.

"Hyung, ada teman sekolahku disini. Kau harus membawaku keluar!"

Luhan menjauhkan dirinya dari Joonmyeon sambil melepas tangannya yang tadi membungkam mulut JoonMyeon.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan padamu?"

Luhan menggaruk rambutnya frustasi. "Lain kali saja, hyung! Sekarang cepat tolong aku!"

Sebelum Joonmyeon mengangguk, Joonmyeon memutar bola matanya. Terkadang Luhan sangatlah menjengkelkan terutama dalam hal memaksa.

Joonmyeon memberikan Luhan sebuah kacamata hitam legam. Luhan memandang bingung pada kacamata yang kini berada di tangannya. Ia pun memandangi JoonMyeon dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Pakai itu untuk keluar dari sini. Tidak mungkin ada yang mengenalmu. Percayalah."

Tentu saja Luhan ragu. Bagaimana kalau Sehun sadar akan kehadirannya? Kacamata ini nampak tak meyakinkan bagi Luhan.

"Hei, cepat pakai. Hyung jamin tidak akan ketahuan."

Tapi tidak ada pilihan lain. Luhan segera memakai kacamata hitam pemberian Joonmyeon itu. Joonmyeon mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya seperti menyuruh Luhan untuk cepat pergi—atau mengusir?

Luhan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Joonmyeon. Segera setelah itu, Luhan meninggalkan bar.

Tapi sebelum meninggalkan _club_, Ia harus berdesakan dengan kerumunan orang-orang mabuk ini. Sebenarnya tidak perlu berdesakkan pun bisa. Namun dengan begitu, Luhan bisa bertemu dengan Sehun.

Setelah berhasil melewati kerumunan orang yang tengah menari bak orang gila itu, Luhan berhasil keluar dari _club Redpoint_. Walaupun Ia juga nyaris terjatuh beberapa kali, akhirnya Luhan dapat keluar juga.

Sekarang Luhan harus cepat-cepat sampai ke flatnya dan mengabari JaemWoon. Luhan pun pulang dengan perasaan kecewa karena gagal bertemu JaeWoon. Tapi Ia berpikir, hal itu bisa Ia lakukan lain kali.

.

.

"Hyung, dimana dia?" Jongdae menanyakan soal Luhan pada Joonmyeon yang sedang berkutat asik dengan laptopnya.

Jongdae menghampiri bar setelah bersenang-senang dengan wanita penggoda. Jongdae berhasil meninggalkan _kissmark_ baru pada seorang wanita.

"Pulang. Katanya ada teman sekolahnya."

Jongdae mengangguk paham. Ia pikir akan sangat gawat jika ada teman sekolah Luhan yang memergoki Luhan sedang berada di _club_. Jongdae pun duduk di sebelah Joonmyeon. Ia pun dengan iseng meminum minuman Joonmyeon.

Jongdae memandang ke sekitar _club_. Kemudian Ia menemukan seorang pria dengan rambut kecokelatan sedang duduk di samping kirinya sambil membawa satu botol bir.

"Kau bisa mencoba minuman lain. Bir kurang cocok di tempat seperti ini," Sebuah senyuman mengawali sapaan Jongdae pada pria di sampingnya. Pria di samping Jongdae itu tertawa.

"Dan juga, meminum bir lebih cocok jika bersama. Kau kan sendirian,"

"Sebenarnya aku sedang menunggu seseorang." Tukas pria itu.

Kursi Jongdae berputar sehingga sekarang Ia menghadap pria ini.

"Siapa? Teman? Atau teman kencanmu?" tanya Jongdae tidak sopan.

"Teman kencan."

Mulut Jongdae membulat. Jongdae mengangguk-nganggukan kepalanya paham.

"Baiklah, selagi menunggu temanmu, aku akan menemanimu minum bir. Bagaimana?"

Pria itu berpikir sejenak. "Tidak buruk."

Jongdae tersenyum. Ia memanggil seorang bartender untuk memberinya sebotol bir.

"Oh, aku lupa menanyakan namamu. Aku Chen, dan kau...?"

Pria itu nampak berpikir lagi. Saat sudah selesai berpikir, Ia tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangan pada Jongdae.

"Aku Oh Jae Woon. Kau bisa memanggilku, Jae Woon."

**Te**

**Be**

**Ce**

* * *

Haai~

Cukup lamakah menunggu? Oke maafkan lagi sibuk sih ;_; Kalau pada lumutan okelah maafkan author ini :3

Gimana ceritanya? Wohoho. Jujur aja cukup kaget liat review kalian pada kepo siapa Oh Jae Woon. Well, disini ada sedikit kode *bagi yang peka* dan... memang nama Oh Jae Woon itu susah diinget ya? -_- kenapa ada beberapa readers yang mengganti2 nama Jae Woon =_=

By the way, sedikit mau ngomong penting soal Luhan. Banyak yang bilang dia mau keluar dari exo gara-gara sering gak ikut kegiatan sama exo? Hey, sudah dibilang bukan kalo Luhan lagi sakit? Sebagai fans yang baik jangan beranggapan buruk deh sama idolnya. Luhan lagi sakit. Bukan berarti dia mau keluar dari exo. Belum ada bukti otentik atau konfirmasi resmi. Please guys, exo udah bersebelas masa mau bersepuluh? BIG NO! Be positive thinking aja lah.

Author juga meminta maaf jika ff ini gak sebagus yang kalian pikirkan dan gak sesuai dengan keinginan kalian ^^ *deep bows*

Merasa silent reader? Okelah aku harap kalian tobat! Lekaslah review~~ gak rugi juga kan review sedikit? Hahah!

Okelah sekian dari author dengan nama gila ini (?) sampai ketemu di next chapter~!

Salam,

Michyeosseo!


	5. A Good Day!

**CHAPTER 4**

* * *

_"Baiklah tidak apa-apa. Lain kali kita bertemu ya?"_

Luhan melonjak senang mendengarkan perkataan pemuda di sebrang teleponnya. Tadinya ia baru saja menangis—walau hanya akting, tapi sekarang senyuman sumringahnya tergambar di wajah imutnya.

"Kau benar-benar sudah memaafkanku sayaang?" tanya Luhan dengan nada manja nan imut. Luhan sedang ber-_aegyeo_.

_"Iya, Baby Deer,"_

Mungkin Luhan tidak tahu jika Jae Woon di sebrang sana susah-susah menahan gemas pada suara Luhan yang benar-benar imut itu.

"Kau memang yang terbaiik! Aku sangaaat menyayangimuu!"

Luhan berucap demikian dengan tulus dari dasar hatinya. Bukan sekedar akting atau gombalan lagi. Luhan memang sudah terperangkap oleh pesona _suara_ Jae Woon.

_"Hahaha, baiklah. Kunci pintu rumahmu dengan benar lain kali, Baby Deer!"_

Luhan terkekeh pelan. Lupa mengunci pintu rumah—adalah alasan Luhan untuk membatalkan pertemuannya dengan JaeWoon. Tidak lucu bukan jika Luhan mengatakan yang sebenarnya? Identitas Luhan sebagai pelajar akan ketahuan.

"Eum, aku boleh tidur dulu? Besok aku harus bangun pagi."

_"Tidurlah. Selamat malam Baby Deer,"_

"Selamat malam, Jae Woon-ah! Chup~!"

_Pip_

Dan sambungan telepon Luhan dengan Jae Woon terputus. Luhan beranjak dari sofanya untuk melepas _soft lense_ yang masih Ia pakai. Setelah melepas _soft lense_nya, Luhan beranjak naik ke atas kasur empuknya.

Kemudian Luhan menerawang sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Besok Ia harus kembali ke sekolah. Apa Sehun besok akan mengganggunya? Apa berandalan busuk yang jumlahnya lusinan itu masih akan mem-_bully_nya?

Sekarang Luhan cukup menyesali keputusannya untuk mengikuti beasiswa untuk bersekolah di Korea Selatan. Ia pikir negara ini lebih baik dari negaranya dulu—China. Maksudnya dalam hal pergaulan. Namun Luhan lupa bahwa di Korea _bullying_ masih menjamur di tiap sekolah.

Semakin lama Luhan memikirkan keputusannya untuk menerima beasiswa yang Ia terima makin membuatnya terlelap. Dan tepat pukul sepuluh malam, mata Luhan terpejam sempurna.

.

.

Pukul sepuluh malam, suasana _Redpoint_ makin riuh dan ramai. Banyak wanita dan pria berpenampilan keren berdatangan. Mereka sama-sama meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya di lantai dansa. Dan jangan lupakan wanita-wanita berbaju setengah yang ada di _club_ itu.

JongDae sudah biasa dengan keramaian _club_nya. Ia bahkan sudah bisa mengabaikan dentuman musik dari DJ yang sanggup membuat gendang telinga rusak. Ditambah lagi Jongdae sedang berdiskusi dengan hyungnya dan seorang pria yang tadi mengenalkan namanya dengan nama Oh Jae Woon atau admin ketiga di situs ask-masternim—membuat dirinya makin mudah mengabaikan dentuman musik-musik itu.

Diskusi mereka sempat terhenti karena Jae Woon mendapat panggilan telepon. Dan jika Jongdae tidak salah mengira, Jae Woon menerima panggilan itu lebih dari sepuluh menit.

"Telepon selama itu, dari siapa?" tanya Jongdae tidak sopan. Jongdae selalu bersikap tidak sopan. Apalagi di _club_nya.

"Dari Deer-ssi." jawab Jae Woon santai. Mulut JongDae langsung membentuk huruf 'O'

"Baiklah kita mulai lagi diskusi untuk memperbaiki jaringan situs yang masih _error_ di beberapa orang," Joonmyeon membuka kembali diskusi di barnya.

JaeWoon memalingkan wajahnya dari lantai dansa untuk kembali mendengarkan Joonmyeon. Ketiganya kembali berdiskusi setelah terputus karena Jae Woon menerima telepon dari Luhan.

.

.

Luhan menapakkan kakinya ke dalam sekolah lebih pagi dari biasanya—ini sengaja. Tentu Ia masih trauma dengan kejadian kemarin. Sengaja Luhan datang dua jam lebih awal dari bel masuk sekolahnya untuk menghindari teman-teman sekolahnya yang mungkin saja akan mem-_bully_nya lagi.

Luhan menghela nafas panjang saat sudah duduk di kursinya. Tadi Luhan sempat mencari penjaga sekolahnya untuk membuka ruang kelasnya. Datang sepagi ini tentu saja banyak kelas yang masih dikunci. Luhan mulai membuka tasnya untuk mengambil beberapa buku tugas dan pelajaran—Luhan belum mengerjakan tugas! Tentu sekarang saatnya Luhan mengerjakan tugasnya.

.

.

Sorotan tatapan mengejek terus saja Luhan terima kemanapun Ia pergi. Ada apa sih mereka melihatnya seperti _jijik_ dan _hina_ seperti ini? Apa mereka mengejek Luhan karena kebodohannya kemarin? Luhan menunduk sambil terus berjalan ke depan—menyembunyikan wajahnya dari tatapan murid-murid lain yang mengintimidasinya.

"Luhan, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Minseok yang berjalan di samping Luhan khawatir.

Luhan tidak menjawab. Ia takut—tentu saja. Luhan paling benci tatapan seperti ini yang ditujukan padanya. Semakin banyak murid yang menatapnya tajam, semakin Luhan menundukkan kepalanya—Luhan pikir, betapa lemahnya dirinya.

Minseok tahu bahwa Luhan sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Minseok segera menarik tangan Luhan agar berjalan cepat menuju tempat tujuan mereka—taman belakang sekolah.

.

.

"Minseok, kenapa kita kesini?"

Luhan bertanya dengan wajah ketakutan. Taman belakang sekolah—adalah tempat yang membuat Luhan trauma. Luhan melirik sebentar pada pohon besar tempat Ia diikat kemarin.

_Mengerikan._

Bayangan Luhan pem_bully_annya kemarin kembali teriang-iang di kepalanya.

"Disini sepi, Luhan. Kita bisa membaca buku dengan tenang." ujar Minseok tenang.

"Uhm, kurasa kita bisa pindah agar tidak dekat dengan pohon besar itu. _Well_, aku sedikit trauma dengan pohon itu."

Luhan berkata demikian dengan jujur. Ia trauma. Dan Luhan harap Minseok mengerti keadaanya. MinSeok kembali menatap iba pada sahabatnya ini. Kenapa dirinya bisa begitu bodoh melupakan bahwa kemarin sahabatnya baru saja di-_bully_ habis-habisan oleh berandal bengan sekolahnya?

"Aku minta maaf. Baiklah, kita pergi."

Luhan berjalan lebih dulu dari Minseok sambil terus mendekap dua buah buku yang ada di depan dadanya. MinSeok menahan lengan Luhan—bermaksud untuk menunggunya agar bisa berjalan bersama.

"Luhan!"

Seorang murid yang berwajah _angelic_, ramah, dan tegas disaat bersamaan—Kyungsoo melambai-lambai dari kejauhan. Luhan menyipitkan matanya sejenak lalu balas melambaikan tangan ke arah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo langsung berjalan cepat ke arah Luhan dan Minseok.

"Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo ramah dengan mata bulatnya.

"Mencari tempat yang tenang untuk membaca buku," jawab Luhan sambil sedikit tersenyum.

"Luhan—kau terlalu banyak membaca buku, lihat minusmu nanti semakin bertambah. Ini jam istirahat, lebih baik kita makan di kantin."

Kyungsoo tersenyum setelahnya, tapi tidak dengan Luhan. Kantin? Ouh itulah neraka Luhan. Bertemu dengan murid-murid yang mungkin akan mengintimidasinya lagi atau mem-_bully_nya membuat Luhan jarang pergi ke kantin.

"Kyungsoo-ssi, kurasa itu bukan ide bagus mengingat—"

"—Tidak apa, aku ada disini. Jangan takut kau akan di-_bully_, Luhan."

Tangan MinSeok mencengkram pundak Luhan untuk memberikan Luhan ketenangan. Luhan menghela nafas panjang. "Baiklah, tidak masalah Kyungsoo-ssi."

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Ayo, aku juga perlu berbicara padamu!"

.

.

Kantin—_well_, Luhan membenci tempat ini. Selama dua tahun Luhan bersekolah di tempat ini, baru kedua kalinya Luhan menapakkan kaki di kantin sekolahnya. Luhan takut—tentu saja, karena di tempat inilah dirinya pertama kali di_bully_ oleh berandalan bengal dengan ketua busuk bernama Sehun.

Luhan tidak berani menatap murid-murid di kantin. Karena semua murid menatap Luhan dengan tatapan intimidasi. Luhan risih—tentu saja. Tapi bukankah sesekali Luhan harus melawan rasa tidak sukanya?

Luhan terus melangkah ke depan memasuki areal kantin sambil menunduk dan medekap erat buku yang Ia bawa.

Kyungsoo kebingungan mencari meja. Namun bagai sihir, beberapa murid yang melihat ketua komitenya kebingungan mencari meja langsung mengosongkan mejanya. Kyungsso menunduk sambil mengucapkan terima kasih pada murid yang mengosongkan mejanya untuknya.

MinSeok dan Luhan sama-sama kebingungan. Sepertinya Kyungsoo benar-benar disegani di sekolahnya.

"Duduklah, Luhan, Minseok!" seru Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

Minseok menarik tangan Luhan agar segera bergabung dengan Kyungsoo. Keduanya kemudian duduk bersebelahan dan berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo.

"Kalian ingin makan sesuatu?"

Mata Minseok mengedarkan pandangan ke tiap sudut kantin untuk melihat makanan apa yang bisa Ia beli. Sedangkan Luhan lebih memilih diam dan menunduk sambil mulai menaruh bukunya di atas meja.

"Ramyun? Aish, aku bosan. Tteokbokkie! Luhan, kau mau makan apa?"

Luhan menoleh dengan hati-hati untuk menghindari tatapan murid lain. "A-aku mi-minum susu saja,"

"Hey, jangan takut! Ada aku dan Kyungsoo disini. Aku akan membelikanmu tteokbokkie oke?"

Sebelum Luhan menunduk kembali, Ia baru menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo yang ada dihadapannya sudah menghilang. Dua orang itu pergi meninggalkannya sendirian?

_Shit._

Luhan mengumpat di dalam hatinya. Ayolah! Ini buruk! Bagaimana jika si berandal busuk itu tiba-tiba datang menyerangnya saat Ia tengah sendirian seperti ini? Kantin sedang ramai—pasti perlu mengantri untuk membeli makanan—tentu saja MinSeok dan Kyungsoo akan kembali agak lama. Ah, apa yang harus Luhan lakukan—tunggu dulu, kenapa dia penakut sekali sih?

"Wow! Hey lihat, ada Ching Chong rupanya!"

Berandalan bengal nan busuk—Oh Se Hun akhirnya menemukan Luhan juga yang tengah duduk sendirian di sebuah meja. Mulut Luhan memang mengatup rapat dengan matanya yang tak terlepas dari buku yang berada di mejanya—tapi di dalam hatinya Ia mengumpat Sehun dan menyuarakan sumpah serapah.

_Sial, biadab, brengsek! Enyah kau bedebah!_

Luhan jelas tidak berani menatap sekelilingnya. Luhan juga tidak tahu saat ini seluruh murid yang ada di kantin tengah menatapnya. Pastinya menyenangkan bukan melihat Sehun yang dengan bengalnya menghampiri Luhan untuk mem-_bully_ Luhan? Tontonan menarik untuk murid lain dan sebuah kesialan bagi Luhan.

"Tumben sekali Ching Chong ke kantin? Apa kau lapar?"

Kali ini berandalan bengal bernama Jongin yang bersuara. Luhan makin menyumpah serapah dua berandal paling busuk di sekolahnya ini. Rupanya Jongin baru selesai dari masa skorsingnya karena seminggu yang lalu, Jongin mem-_bully_ Luhan habis-habisan bersama Sehun.

Seperti—raja neraka baru saja kembali.

Dagu Luhan diangkat ke atas oleh Jongin. Mata _hazel_ Luhan bertemu dengan mata elang Jongin. Jongin tertawa kecil melihat wajah Luhan yang ketakutan berlebih.

"Jawab aku, Ching Chong. Apa kau lapar, hmm?"

Sehun tertawa kecil di sebelah Luhan. Sehun duduk di tempat kosong di sebelah Luhan sambil memperhatikan sahabatnya—Jongin yang sedang berisap mem-_bully_ Luhan. Bagi Sehun, Jongin benar-benar pintar memasang wajah mengerikan seperti itu hingga Luhan ketakutan setengah hidup.

"Bu-bukan urusanmu..." jawab Luhan mencoba berani.

Tanpa di duga, Jongin meludah ke arah kirinya. Tentu Jongin tidak terima dengan jawaban Luhan.

"Wow, jawaban yang mengesankan."

Jongin melepaskan cengkraman di dagu Luhan dengan kasar. Cengkraman di dagu Luhan, digantikan dengan cengkraman di kerah kemeja Luhan dan memaksa Luhan untuk berdiri dari duduknya. Luhan jelas terangkat berdiri. Tapi Ia mencoba tenang walaupun ketakutan.

Tanpa diduga, Sehun mengambil buku yang ada di meja Luhan. Luhan tidak tahu apa yang akan Sehun lakukan dengan bukunya. Ia tidak peduli. Yang penting, Ia harus menghadapi Jongin untuk saat ini.

"Rupanya seminggu yang lalu belum cukup untukmu?"

Luhan menelan ludahnya kasar. Sial sekali, Luhan jadi teringat kejadian seminggu yang lalu saat Jongin terakhir mem-_bully_nya! Apa kali ini dirinya akan bernasib sama seperti seminggu yang lalu? Luhan harap tidak.

"Jawab, Ching Chong!"

Jongin menyentak Luhan tepat dihadapan Luhan. Sial! Dimana Minseok dan Kyungsoo?!

Luhan memang tengah ketakutan setengah hidupnya, tapi Ia tidak salah dengar saat Jongin merintih kesakitan. Perlahan cengkraman tangan Jongin di baju Luhan mengendur dan digantikan dengan raut wajah Jongin yang kesakitan. Luhan mengernyit bingung. Ada apa dengan Jongin?

Rupanya, Kyungsoo tengah menarik telinga Jongin dari arah belakang. Kyungsoo meletakkan piring makannya dengan kasar lalu membalik tubuh Jongin.

"Kim Jong In! Skorsingmu masih belum cukup rupanya?!"

Hening tanpa suara. Ketua komite—Kyungsoo tengah mengamuk. Tidak ada satu murid pun yang berani mengintrupsi Kyungsoo meskipun tontonan mereka sedang diganggu.

"Ouch, hey _Baby_ Kyung turunkan tanganmu!"

Luhan tersedak mendengar ucapan JongIn. _Baby_ Kyung? Apa keduanya punya hubungan spesial?

"Jangan panggil aku _Baby_ Kyung! Aku akan menghukummu sekarang juga!"

Kyungsoo mengangkat piringnya kembali sambil masih menarik telinga Jongin hingga bewarna merah. Luhan tahu JongIn pasti kesakitan. Kali ini, dirinya bisa bernafas lega karena Jongin sudah _diamankan _oleh Kyungsoo.

Luhan perlahan duduk kembali di mejanya. Ah, sial sekali Sehun sudah pergi membawa bukunya. Dimana Minseok? Ia harus cepat-cepat kembali ke kelas. _Well_, Luhan pikir akan lama sekali jika Ia menunggu Minseok menghampirinya, alhasil Luhan berdiri meninggalkan kursinya untuk mencari Minseok yang berada di sekitar kantin.

Walau harus melewati tatapan intimidasi dari murid lainnya.

.

.

_Kado untuk bayi rusaku tersayang! Papamu mengirimkan ini katanya oleh-oleh dari Kongo atau Somalia, ah Mama tidak ingat Papamu bekerja dimana, apa kau ingat bayi rusaku? Dan kado dari Mama adalah kado yang berguna! Jadi jangan lupa untuk menelpon Mama atau Papa saat kau sudah membaca surat ini, oke?  
-Salam sayang, dari Mama._

Begitulah isi surat dari sebuah kotak yang sedang Luhan dekap. Kotak ini berisi kado ulang tahunnya yang kemarin sudah dijanjikan oleh Mamanya. Ah, Luhan jadi terharu mengingat dua orang penting baginya yang sangat jauh darinya saat ini. Mamanya yang berada di Beijing—mengurus bisnis kulinernya, dan Papanya berada di Kongo dalam misi perdamaian PBB.

Luhan perlahan membuka kotak itu—di dalamnya ada sebuah hiasan kayu khas afrika. Melihat bentuknya, Luhan yakin itulah kado dari Papanya. Di hiasan kayu tersebut tertempel surat dari Papanya.

_Luhan, hiasan kayu ini mempunyai arti kasih sayang menurut kepercayaan Kongo. Papa harap kasih sayang Papa padamu dapat tersalurkan lewat hiasan kayu ini.  
-Papa sangat merindukan bayi rusa Papa._

_Well_, Luhan mulai menitikkan air mata. Sudah empat tahun lamanya Luhan tidak bertemu dengan Papanya yang berada di Kongo. Sepertinya kali ini Luhan sedang terjebak dalam rasa kerinduan.

Ia membuka kado selanjutnya dari Mamanya. Dua buah sweater, satu buah jam tangan hitam keren dan—kacamata baru?

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. Mamanya memang orang yang paling mengerti dirinya. Ia menutup kotak hadiah itu dan menaruhnya di bawah sofa.

Pukul tujuh malam—saatnya Luhan online di situsnya!

Luhan segera berjalan menuju ke meja khusus tempat peralatan elektroniknya berada. Setelah menyalakan komputernya, meng-klik beberapa kali kursornya dan menunggu beberapa saat, halaman situsnyapun terbuka.

Luhan cukup terkejut dengan tampilan situsnya. Rupanya Jongdae sudah membenahi halaman situsnya dengan sangat baik. Luhan segera masuk sebagai admin—dan _well_, banyak sekali pertanyaan yang menumpuk.

_Deer-ssi! Aku membutuhkan pertolonganmu! Wanitaku selalu menahan desahannya! Aku frustasi sangat frustasi! Tanpa desahannya, gairahku tidak ada! Ugh menyebalkan! Bantu aku membuatnya mendesah, tolong! :(  
-Kim Woon Jung, 22 tahun._

**_Re _**_: Hai, Woon Jung-ssi! Kau tahu, saat kau berhubungan kau tentunya harus tahu dimana saja titik gairah pasanganmu. Di holenya atau mungkin bibirnya, kau harus menemukannya sendiri~ Aku yakin setiap wanita akan mendesah liar jika titik surganya di sentuh oleh pria! Percayalah~ semoga kau berhasi! ^^_

_Hai Deer-ssi~ Aku akan menikah tidak lama lagi! Tapi aku masih belum siap untuk sex pertamaku dengan suamiku nantinya. Apa kau punya cara agar sex pertamaku sangat berkesan? Terima kasih~_  
_-Kwon Yu Ri, 25 tahun._

**_Re_** _: Halo, YuRi-ssi! Wah selamat atas pernikahanmu! Semoga kau bahagia selalu! Eum untuk masalah sex pertama yang berkesan, cobalah bersikap 'menggoda' dihadapan suamimu. Misalnya pakailah lingrie sexy atau parfum yang sangat manis sehingga mencerminkan dirimu. Lalu jangan lupa men-service pasanganmu dengan baik! Ah ya yang terpenting buatlah pasanganmu terus menginginkan dirimu. Kau pasti berhasil! Semangat! ^^_

Kursor Luhan bergerak naik-turun memilah pertanyaan yang perlu atau bermutu untuk dijawab. Tiba-tiba saja, Luhan melihat satu pertanyaan yang menarik.

_Deer-ssi yang terhormat, bisakah kau membantuku membuat ketua komite sekolahku yang super galak mendesah di bawahku? Aku tergila-gila padanya! Bahkan setelah ia menghukumku tadi, Aku mencuri satu ciuman di bibirnya! Bagaimana menurutmu? Hehe.  
-Kim Sam Gyeong, 50 tahun._

Luhan terkejut—sangat. Apakah ini pertanyaan dari Jongin—berandalan bengal sekolahnya? Rupanya tadi Ia mencium Kyungsoo saat dihukum! Terlebih lagi, sepertinya Ia memakai kartu tanda penduduk ayahnya untuk masuk ke situs ini! Dasar berandalan bengal.

**_Re_**_: Maaf, apa kau remaja dibawah umur? Kau mengatakan sekolah tadi. Maaf aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu._

Luhan terkekeh geli saat menjawab pertanyaan itu. Pasti itu dari Jongin. Dasar bodoh, jangan mengatakan sekolah saat bertanya dengan Deer-ssi! Luhan yang tengah asik tertawa tiba-tiba berhenti tertawa saat menyadari ada pesan pribadi yang masuk.

_O-J-W_

Oh! JaeWoon mengirim pesan untuk Luhan! Luhan segera mengabaikan pertanyaan lain yang masuk di akunnya. Ia langsung meng-klik pesan dari Jae Woon.

O-J-W : Baby Deer!

Luhan tersenyum sendiri bak orang gila saat membacanya. Sepertinya Jae Woon tengah merindukannya.

Deer-ssi : Hmm _Baby_ Woon :-*

Luhan terkekeh. Kali ini Ia punya panggilan sayang baru untuk Jae Woon.

O-J-W : Panggilan yang bagus, aku suka. _Baby_ Woon dan _Baby_ Deer!

Deer-ssi : kkkkk~ menarik ya? :-3

O-J-W : ngomong-ngomong apa hari sabtu besok kau ada acara?

Apa Jae Woon akan mengajak Luhan bertemu? Ouh semoga iya! Tenang saja, selama _weekend_, Luhan tidak pernah pergi kemana-mana selain ke perpustakaan kota bersama Minseok.

Deer-ssi : Tidak, ada apa Baby Woon?

O-J-W : Bagaimana jika kita bertemu di Cofio'ca di distrik Gangam?

Lihat! Lihat! Lihat! Jae Woon mengajaknya bertemu! Oh _yeah_! Ini ide yang sangat bagus. Luhan tidak boleh melewatkannya!

Deer-ssi : Ide bagus! Kita bertemu di hari sabtu~

O-J-W : tapi jangan lupa untuk mengunci pintu rumahmu, sayang.

_—__dan jangan lupa men-charge penuh baterai ponselmu, Luhan._

Deer-ssi : Baiklah hehe~

Mungkin sabtu nanti akan menjadi hari paling bersejarah bagi Luhan. Luhan harus tampil keren dan imut disaat bersamaan agar Jae Woon terpesona dengannya.

Semoga saja mereka benar bertemu kali ini.

**Te**

**Be**

**Ce**

* * *

Haai haaii~ *tebar senyum mempesona super unyuk* :3

Akhirnya ada kesempatan update ;w; akhir-akhir ini tugas kayak kasih ibu sepanjang masa gak berhenti2 -,- tapi untungnya kali ini bisa update nyohoo~

DAAANN TERET TERET TEREET~ Ada sedikit spoiler nich. Jadi... chapter depan... bakal ada yang KETEMUAN! Weh siapa yang ketemuan di chapter depaann? wohoho. Makanya terus baca n review ff author inih muah muah muah.

Oh ya kalo readers mungkin ada yang bilang chapter ini gak penting terus ah ga menarik. Soalnya emang chapter ini buat menyambung cerita gak lucu kan ceritanya gak nyambung gara2 ada chapter yg di skip/dilompatin *pada mudeng ga siiiih* jadi author meminta maaf ya kalo chapter kali ini begini hehe. *bows*

Terus semangadtin author lewat review kalian yaaah! Dan kabar baik niih author punya facebook! B) masih mau nambah2 temen terutama hunhan shipper. Silahkan yang mau add fb author namanya :**_Michyeosseo_****_Kim_**

Okeh sekian dari author gila namun gahar ini, sampai ketemu di next chapter yes!

Bubye and salam,

Michyeosseo!


	6. A Meeting

**CHAPTER 5**

* * *

"Luhan? Ouh Hei!"

Luhan menoleh saat ketua komite sekolahnya—Kyungsoo memanggil namanya. Bibir Luhan terangkat membentuk senyuman kecil. Kyungsoo segera menarik kursi kosong yang ada di sebelah Luhan.

"Kau pengunjung setia perpustakaan?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil memperhatikan buku-buku di sekitar Luhan.

"Kurasa begitu, Kyungsoo-ssi." Luhan menjawab dengan kikuknya.

"Jangan panggil aku terlalu formal, Luhan. Cukup Kyungsoo."

Luhan tersenyum kembali. Sesering-seringnya Luhan berkunjung ke perpustakaan, baru kali ini ada yang mengajaknya berbicara di perpustakaan—bahkan saat dirinya bersama MinSeok berada di perpustakaan, mereka tidak pernah berbicara. Perpustakaan sekolahnya—adalah tempat paling sepi. Luhan berani bertaruh bahwa buku sebanyak ini hanya dirinya dan MinSeok yang membaca.

"Ah, baiklah Kyungsoo." ucap Luhan hati-hati.

"Ngomong-ngomong terima kasih,"

Kening Luhan mengerut. Terima kasih? Apa Luhan melakukan sesuatu untuk Kyungsoo?

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena kau sering berkunjung disini, aku mempunyai alasan bagi Kang Seonsangnim untuk tidak menutup perpustakaan ini,"

Luhan tercengang. Apa perpustakaan tidak begitu berguna bagi murid sekolahnya?! Yang benar saja perpustakaan nyaris ditutup karena sepi pengunjung! Luhan benar-benar tidak habis pikir.

"Eh-eh?..."

Luhan berkomentar aneh. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak peduli. Ia mencoba mengalihkan suasana dengan mengambil satu buku yang Luhan ambil dari beberapa rak. Kyungsoo membolak-balik halaman itu-mencari apa yang menarik untuk dibaca di dalam buku itu. Sehingga keheningan menyelimuti mereka.

Tiba-tiba saja otak Luhan terpikirkan suatu bahan pembicaraan untuk memecahkan keheningan.

"Ah, Kyungsoo, terima kasih juga soal kemarin,"

Kyungsoo meletakkan bukunya dan langsung menatap lekat-lekat mata Luhan dengan mata besarnya.

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Eum, kau menyelamatkanku—dari Jongin..."

Kyungsoo tertawa renyah. Ia pun menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi.

"Tapi, kemarin aku mendengar JongIn memanggilmu _Baby_ Kyung, apa ada sesuatu diantara kalian?"

_Bodoh._

Luhan bertanya tanpa mengenal sopan santun. Dasar bodoh.

Namun Kyungsoo merespon pertanyaan Luhan dengan cengiran kecut di bibirnya. Ia menutup buku yang tengah Ia baca tadinya dan beralih menatap kosong arah depannya.

Luhan merasa sangat bersalah saat ini.

"Kau tahu, Jongin sudah menyukaiku sejak sekolah menengah pertama."

Ini—sukses membuat Luhan terkejut setengah hidupnya. Yang benar saja berandalan bengal macam Kim Jong In sudah menyukai ketua komite yang galak ini sejak sekolah menengah pertama?! Dan untuk pertama kalinya Luhan memasang wajah terkejutnya dihadapan orang lain. Kyungsoo melirik ekspresi Luhan sejenak setelah Ia menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

Ia tertawa melihat ekspresi Luhan yang benar-benar terkejut.

"Kau pasti terkejut karena berandalan bengal macam Jongin bisa menyukaiku, bukan?"

Luhan mengangguk sambil masih memasang wajah terkejutnya—mulut terbuka sedikit dan tatapan mata dari balik lensa kacamatanya yang tak berkedip. Kyungsoo kembali tertawa kecil saat melihat ekspresi Luhan yang tidak berubah.

"Dia—sudah mengejarku, dan belum menyerah hingga detik ini. Padahal aku sudah menolaknya ratusan kali."

"Ta-tapi, apa kau menyukainya juga?"

Kyungsoo menoleh sebentar ke arah Luhan. Luhan rasa dari tatapan mata Kyungsoo itu, bisa diartikan jika Kyungsoo sedang menimang suatu jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

"Apa jika aku menyukai genggaman tangannya yang hangat berarti aku juga menyukainya?"

_Well_, tentu saja Luhan antara ragu dan tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan ini. Luhan juga sedang jatuh cinta—dengan JaeWoon. Tetapi, mereka tidak pernah bertemu apalagi menggenggam tangan satu sama lain. Tapi kenapa Luhan bisa jatuh cinta?

"A-aku tidak tahu... Maaf."

"Apa Luhan belum pernah jatuh cinta?"

_Bukannya belum pernah!_

Tidak. Pasti akan beruntun panjang jika Luhan menjelaskan soal masalah jatuh cintanya yang rumit. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya mengetahui jawaban Luhan.

"Sudahlah. Ngomong-ngomong dimana Minseok? Biasanya kalian berdua menempel terus."

"Ah, Minseok tidak masuk hari ini,"

Kyungsoo mengangguk paham—tepat setelah itu bel masuk berbunyi menggema di perpustakaan.

"Sudah bel, aku akan mengantarmu masuk ke kelas, Luhan,"

Kyungsoo berdiri dari kursinya sedangkan Luhan membereskan buku-buku yang tadi Ia pinjam. Keduanya berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan saat Luhan selesai meletakkan buku-buku tadi di sebuah meja khusus.

.

.

Mata Luhan mengerjap perlahan saat sinar matahari mulai menembus jendela kamarnya. Meskipun matanya sudah mulai terbuka, tapi Luhan masih enggan untuk bangun dari tidurnya. Ia kembali memeluk bantalnya dan menaikkan selimutnya.

Luhan memejamkan matanya kembali walau tadi sudah terbuka. Ia memikirkan pembicaraanya semalam dengan Jae Woon agar bisa kembali tidur.

Eh Jae Woon?

Bantal bersarung ungu yang tadi Luhan peluk kini Luhan lempar ke sembarang arah. Mata Luhan terbuka sempurna. Kesadarannya sudah kembali seutuhnya saat mengingat nama Jae Woon—

—Hari ini Ia harus bertemu dengan Jae Woon!

Luhan menyibakkan selimutnya dan segera turun dari kasurnya. Pukul sepuluh nanti, Ia harus bertemu dengan Jae Woon! Luhan melirik jam kamarnya yang berbentuk jerapah yang menggantung di dekat almarinya.

"Ouh, _shit_! Pukul sembilan!"

Luhan mempercepat langkahnya ke arah kamar mandinya. Hari ini Ia tidak boleh terlambat. Dan hari ini, Ia harus bertemu dengan Jae Woon!

.

.

Setelah mengelilingi distrik gangnam hampir satu jam, Luhan berhasil menemukan Kafe tempat Ia akan bertemu dengan Jae Woon. Dari jendela Kafe, sejenak Luhan melihat keadaan Kafe yang masih sepi,

tetapi—Kenapa ada Oh Se Hun disana?!

Luhan langsung menaikkan _hoodie_nya. Ia berlari ke sebuah pohon terdekat dan bersembunyi disana. Sial sekali! Kenapa harus ada Sehun di tempat seperti ini?! Luhan harus memutar otak agar bisa bertemu JaeWoon dan tidak ketahuan oleh Sehun.

Setelah berpikir beberapa saat, terlintas sebuah ide di kepala Luhan. Luhan langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya dari kantung celananya.

"Halo? Baby Woon? Ah aku minta maaf, tapi ada sedikit masalah. Aku tidak tahu dimana Cofi'oca, bisa kau jemput aku di—emm... di sekitar pertokoan baju?"

_"Oh, apa kau tersesat disana? Baiklah, tunggu sebentar, aku akan kesana."_

_Pip_

Jae Woon memutuskan sambungan telpon Luhan. Luhan menghela nafas lega. Paling tidak sekarang, Ia bisa menghindari Sehun.

Luhan baru saja hendak meninggalkan pohon yang sempat jadi tempat persembunyiannya dari Sehun.

Namun tiba-tiba saja, Sehun mendorong pintu Kafe itu dan pergi meninggalkan Kafe itu.

Luhan menghembuskan nafas lega. Sekarang Kafe itu—setidaknya sudah aman dari Sehun. Namun Luhan juga kebingungan, kenapa Sehun tiba-tiba meninggalkan Kafe itu? Ah, hal tersebut tidak penting untuk Luhan pikirkan.

Segera Luhan mendorong pintu Kafe dan segera masuk ke dalam. Luhan memilih tempat di dekat jendela agar bisa mengawasi keadaan di luar Kafe.

"Permisi Nona, ini buku menunya,"

_Nona?!_

Luhan menatap tajam pelayan itu. Yang benar saja dirinya dipanggil—Nona?!

"Hey, apa kau tidak tahu kalau aku adalah pria?! Dimana matamu!" sembur Luhan pada pelayan itu.

Pelayan itu membungkuk dalam sambil meletakkan buku menu Kafe itu di atas meja Luhan. Luhan mendengus kesal. Memangnya Ia terlihat seperti—perempuan?

Luhan mencermati penampilannya. Apa penampilannya seperti perempuan? Tentu saja tidak. Ia hanya memakai kaus biru dan jaket _hoodie_ warna ungu serta celana panjang ketat bewarna putih. Yang seperti ini dikatakan perempuan, eh?

Lebih baik Luhan menghilangkan rasa kesalnya dengan membuka buku menu Kafe ini.

Hei, bukankah seharusnya Ia mengabari Jae Woon kalau dirinya sudah sampai di Cofi'oca?

Luhan menepuk keningnya sendiri. Mengapa dirinya bisa begitu bodoh?

_"Nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibuk, silahkan mencoba beberapa saat lagi,"_

Luhan menyerngit bingung. Ia memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dan mencoba kembali menelpon beberapa saat kemudian.

Kali ini, Jae Woon mengangkat sambungan teleponnya. _"Halo? Baby Deer?"_

"Jae Woon-ssi, ternyata aku sudah menemukan Cofi'oca, dimana dirimu sekarang?"

_"Ah, sebelumnya aku minta maaf Baby Deer, tapi mendadak aku ada urusan penting, besok saja kita bertemu, ya?"_

Ugh. Menyebalkan! Luhan serasa dijatuhi berton-ton besi. Luhan memajukan bibirnya serta pipinya digembungkan. Luhan sangat marah!

"_Baby_ Woon...!" seru Luhan sangat marah.

_"Ai-aigoo... maafkan aku, aku janji besok kita bertemu! Aku mohon padamu kali ini, urusan ini benar-benar penting..."_

"Baiklah! Besok pukul empat sore di taman Hwangudan!"

_"Okay, besok aku akan datang, aku minta maaf untuk hari ini, Baby Deer—"_

_Pip_

Luhan memutuskan sambungan teleponnya secara sepihak. Ia sudah sangat kesal. Yang benar saja, dirinya sudah berpenampilan seperti ini tetapi tidak jadi bertemu dengan JaeWoon? Luhan mendengus kesal kembali. Ia segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju pintu keluar.

"Ah no—eh maksudku, tuan, apa kau tidak ingin membeli sesuatu?"

"Aku ingin pergi!" sentak Luhan saat pelayan yang tadi mengiranya seorang perempuan kembali menghampirinya.

Pelayan yang tadi disentak oleh Luhan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Sedangkan Luhan terus berjalan dengan rasa kesal yang amat besar.

.

.

Luhan berguling-guling di kasurnya dikeesokan harinya. Ia sangat malas untuk beranjak dari kasurnya walau waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore. Tiga jam yang lalu, dirinya baru saja selesai _online_ dari situsnya.

Dari tadi malam hingga siang ini, Luhan terus menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan di situsnya. Ada ribuan pertanyaan yang muncul sehingga dengan sabar Luhan harus menjawabnya satu per satu.

Bertemu dengan Jae Woon masih pukul empat nanti, sekarang Luhan memutuskan untuk tidur sebentar. Biarkan saja hari ini Ia terlambat. Toh taman tempat mereka bertemu juga sangat dekat dari flatnya. Setidaknya Ia ingin kali ini Jae Woon yang menunggu.

Omong-omong soal Jae Woon, tadi malam pria itu menelpon Luhan hingga puluhan kali. Luhan berkomitmen untuk tidak mengangkat telpon dari Jae Woon apalagi menelpon Jae Woon. Tapi rasa rindu Luhan pada suara Jae Woon mematahkan komitmennya.

Setelah hampir dua puluh kali Jae Woon menelpon, akhirnya Luhan mengangkatnya. Tapi tentu saja Luhan menjawab tiap perkataan Jae Woon dengan nada acuh-tak-acuh. Telepon mereka berakhir dua jam kemudian.

Rasanya baru saja Luhan memejamkan matanya, namun hatinya terasa mengganjal. Seperti-pukul empat sore sudah hampir dekat. Luhan melirik jam dindingnya-dan benar saja sudah pukul setengah empat sore.

Luhan dengan malas beranjak dari kasurnya menuju kamar mandinya. Semoga pukul empat nanti dirinya benar-benar bertemu dengan Jae Woon!

.

.

Luhan sampai lebih dulu di taman Hwangudan. Ia menaikkan _hoodie_ hijau bergambar rusanya. Tangan Luhan terlipat di dadanya sembari mencari tempat duduk di taman yang saat ini tidak terlalu ramai.

Ponsel Luhan berdering tepat saat pantat Luhan menyentuh kursi taman yang hendak Ia duduki.

_From : Oh Jae Woon_

_Baby, aku sudah hampir sampai. Kau berada dimana?_

_To : Oh Jae Woon_

_Aku berada di sekitar tempat fitness. Cepat kemari Baby Woon :*_

Luhan kembali memasukkan ponselnya di saku jaketnya. Kemudian—hening. Yah, apa lagi yang mau dilakukan oleh Luhan selain menunggu ponselnya berdering?

Luhan memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat ke sekitar taman. _Well_, boleh dibilang inilah pertama kalinya Luhan berjalan-jalan di sore hari. Sebelumnya Ia hanya berkutat dengan situsnya atau ke perpustakaan bersama Minseok saat _weekend_. Atau jika Jongdae tidak sibuk, keduanya akan berbelanja.

Sembari menunggu Jae Woon, Luhan memeriksa penampilannya. _Soft lense_ warna cokelat muda sudah Ia pakai, kemarin dirinya juga sudah mengecat rambutnya menjadi cokelat keemasan. _Hoodie_ rusa berwarna hijau dan cokelat sudah Ia pakai untuk menambah kesan imut. Luhan ingin tampil imut dihadapan Jae Woon.

Ponsel Luhan berdering—tanda ada yang menelpon. Luhan buru-buru mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Halo?"

_"Baby Deer, aku sudah sampai di Hwangudan, aku sedang mencarimu, kau memakai baju apa?"_

"Ehm, _hoodie_ rusa bewarna cokelat hijau,"

_"Baiklah, aku akan menelpon jika sudah sampai di area fitness,"_

Sambungan terputus. Luhan menoleh ke arah kanan-kiri-depan-belakang dan segala penjuru yang dapat Ia lihat untuk memastikan dari arah mana JaeWoon akan datang.

Dan dari arah kanannya, ada seorang pria paruh baya tengah berjalan ke arahnya—Apa itu Jae Woon?!

Luhan mengawasi pria paruh baya itu dengan waspada. Ugh, Apa mungkin pria ini Jae Woon?!

Tapi Luhan bernafas lega saat pria itu ternyata berbelok ke arah kanan menuju tempat _fitness_. Kemudian pria paruh baya itu mencoba sebuah alat _fitness_. Luhan selamat dari paman-paman cabul.

Luhan kembali menyandarkan dirinya pada sandaran kursi. Ia memutuskan untuk mengambil ponselnya dan ingin menelpon Jae Woon.

Tapi rupanya Jae Woon sudah menelponnya lebih dulu.

_"Halo? Baby Deer aku sudah sampai, kau berada di sebelah mana?"_

"Eum, aku duduk di sebuah bangku di depan sebuah alat _fitness_."

_"Ouh, aku melihat hoodiemu, tunggu sebentar, aku akan kesana!"_

Sambungan telpon terputus bersamaan dengan detak jantung Luhan yang makin memburu. Sebentar lagi—dirinya akan bertemu dengan JaeWoon! Detak jantung Luhan makin tidak stabil saat membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi saat Ia tahu wajah JaeWoon.

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1..._

"Ah, Deer-ssi?"

Luhan tercekat saat ada yang memanggilnya dengan nama Deer-ssi dari arah kirinya. Wajah Luhan masih tertutup oleh _hoodie_nya sehingga Luhan tidak bisa melihat wajah yang memanggilnya. Namun Luhan yakin, itu pasti adalah Jae Woon.

Luhan berdiri menghadap arah suara—namun masih menunduk. Ia bisa melihat sepatu dan celana JaeWoon—Oh! Luhan bisa mati karena detak jantungnya yang makin tidak karuan!

Perlahan, Luhan mengadahkan wajahnya—namun tepat ketika Luhan melihat leher JaeWoon, Luhan merasa tidak asing. Tetapi, Luhan terus mengadahkan wajahnya dengan perlahan hingga mata Luhan tepat melihat wajah JaeWoon—

OH SE HUN?!

_APA?!_

"Ka-kau, Deer-ssi? Luhan?"

Luhan menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Kenyataan macam apa ini! Yang benar saja selama ini JaeWoon adalah,

Sehun?!

**Te**

**Be**

**Ce**

* * *

HAAAIII~~ ASIK UPDATE CEPET~~ (?)

Gimana gimana :3 udah terungkap siapa JaeWoon sebenarnyaaa muahahaha! Semoga gak kecewa dengan pertemuan ini wkwkwk. Dan aku harap gak ada yang bingung ama chapter ini :3 anggap aja ini kejadian 3 hari berturut-turut. Jadi kalau kyungsoo ngomong ama Luhan itu hari jum'at, luhan ke cofi'oca itu sabtu dan ke taman hari minggu :3

Oh ya author mengucapkan TERIMA KASIH buat yang meluangkan waktu buat review, fav, follow author seneng bangeet~ dan yang nge review tapi belom author bales maaf ya :( author lupa mau balesin satu2 hehe tapi kalo mau ngobrol2 atau mau kenalan #cielah pm aja ya atau add fb author, ada di bio kok :**

Yang berhasil nebak dari chapter prolog, aku ucapin selamat karena jawaban kalian benerr~~~ uyee~ /plak/

Untuk chap depan ehm... aku harap kalian gak melewatkan, krn bakal ada yang menarik *wink*

kayaknya sekian aja untuk chapter ini~~ dan kabar bagus, chapter depan hunhan momment di ff ini mulai ada wkwkw. okelah sekian dari author bubye and salam,

Michyeosseo!


	7. What a Damn Hangover

**CHAPTER 6**

* * *

Kedua tangan Luhan sudah tidak lagi menutup rapat mulutnya. Saat ini Luhan justru melemparkan tatapan bencinya pada Sehun. Kenapa hidupnya tak bisa jauh-jauh dari Sehun? Kesialannya saat di sekolah karena Sehun, dan sekarang orang yang Ia sayangi-_via_-sambungan jarak jauh juga Sehun?! Takdir apa yang direncakan oleh Tuhan untuk Luhan?!

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau Ching Chong adalah Deer-ssi," komentar Sehun dingin-merespon tatapan tajam Luhan.

"Dan aku tidak menyangka berandalan macam kau adalah Jae Woon." sahut Luhan tidak kalah ketus.

Sehun tertawa. Bagi Sehun—Luhan benar-benar menggelikan. "Dunia sepertinya sempit,"

Oh, dan Luhan baru saja menyadari sesuatu. Mungkin inilah alasan kenapa setiap kali Ia ingin bertemu dengan JaeWoon ada Sehun disana, karena Sehun-lah yang bernama JaeWoon.

Takdir ini—sungguh Luhan tidak bisa menerimanya. Yang benar saja, orang yang Ia paling benci ternyata juga orang yang cukup Ia sayangi! Luhan tertawa kecil hingga akhirnya terjatuh di bangku taman yang sempat Ia duduki.

"Dan, kenapa kau berpenampilan seperti ini? Oh apa kau ingin menyembunyikan identitasmu?" ujar Sehun sambil ikut duduk di samping Luhan.

"Kau juga menyembunyikan identitasmu, brengsek." sembur Luhan kasar.

Sehun terkejut—namun Ia tak begitu memperlihatkan ekspresi terkejutnya. "Apa kau seorang _Alter Ego? _Kau sangat berbeda,"

"Terserah apa katamu," Luhan menukas cepat komentar Sehun tentang dirinya.

_Apa itu Alter Ego? Huh, sangat tidak penting._

Sehun kemudian berdiri, diikuti Luhan mengadah memandangi Sehun. "Aku tidak punya banyak waktu, kau tahu. Kecuali jika Deer-ssi yang aku temui bukanlah dirimu."

Bersamaan dengan itu, Sehun melangkah pergi meninggalkan Luhan. Dan Luhan tertawa kecil kembali sambil tersenyum kecut bak orang yang sedang depresi. Luhan ikut bangkit dari bangku taman kemudian ikut melangkah pergi dari taman Hwangudan.

.

.

Luhan masuk ke sekolah di hari seninnya masih dengan penampilannya yang _nerdy_ dan culun. Ia tak peduli meskipun kemarin identitas—atau bisa disebut kepribadian lainnya baru saja ketahuan oleh orang yang paling Ia benci di sekolah sekaligus orang yang sudah mengisi hatinya disaat bersamaan.

Layaknya gaya khasnya, Luhan memasuki kelasnya. Jelas ada cemohan saat dirinya baru memasuki kelasnya. Namun Minseok langsung menyapanya cukup keras sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Kenapa kau nampak berbeda hari ini?" tanya Minseok yang direspon kening yang mengerut oleh Luhan.

"Entahlah," jawab Luhan acuh tak acuh sambil meletakkan tasnya di atas kursinya.

"Ah, kau mengecat rambutmu! Kelihatan cocok untukmu!"

_Cat rambut—OH SIAL!_

Luhan gemas sekali dengan dirinya yang bodoh ini. Kenapa bisa-bisanya Ia lupa untuk menghilangkan cat rambutnya?! Warna rambut cokelat-keemasan masih melekat di rambutnya. Oh sial sekali, kenapa Luhan bisa lupa!

"Ah-um, ya terima kasih, Minseok." Luhan tersenyum canggung.

Tanpa sengaja Luhan menoleh ke arah lain kelasnya—dan disana ada Sehun yang tengah memperhatikan Luhan dengan pandangan meremehkan. Luhan yakin bahwa nyawanya akan terancam sebentar lagi. Mungkin Sehun akan mengampirinya lalu melakukan _bullying_ lagi pada Luhan. Yah Luhan tidak tahu.

Sehun bangkit dari kursinya. Luhan menyadari itu. Kalau sudah begini Ia harus bersiap tentang sesuatu yang buruk yang akan terjadi padanya. Namun Luhan mencoba bersikap tenang. Ia yang tadinya mengacuhkan cerita Minseok soal-entah-apa kini mencoba memperhatikan untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kecemasan.

Tapi Sehun justru keluar dari kelasnya. Tandanya Luhan selamat dari _bullying_ Sehun. Luhan langsung menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Ada apa, Luhan?" Minseok bertanya pada Luhan yang tiba-tiba saja menghembuskan nafas kelegaan cukup keras.

"Ehm tidak apa." jawab Luhan berusaha tidak menimbulkan rasa curiga.

Namun Minseok sudah terlanjur curiga dengan gerak-gerik Luhan. Hanya saja Ia tidak mungkin bertanya terlalu dalam jika Luhan sudah menjawab 'tidak apa'.

.

.

_"Ayolah Luhan! Kau datang ya ke clubku malam ini?"_

Luhan mendengus kesal. Sejak pulang dari sekolahnya hingga sore hari menjelang matahari tenggelam, Jongdae terus menghubungi Luhan agar Luhan mau pergi ke _club_ Jongdae. Dan Luhan sudah menolak ajakan itu karena dirinya sedang tidak _mood_. Namun Jongdae terus memaksa.

"Aku mau minuman gratis sepuasku kalau kau mengajakku ke _club_mu malam ini."

Luhan memberikan penawaran yang pastinya akan ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Jongdae. Jongdae sudah tahu kala Luhan meminta minuman sepuasnya berarti Luhan sedang cukup stres. Biasanya Luhan akan meminum lebih dari lima botol dengan kadar alkohol berbeda-beda.

Dan jika gratis, tidakkah Jongdae akan rugi untuk botol yang entah berapa yang akan Luhan minum?

_"Ouh okay! Baiklah! Sepuasmu! Sekarang juga pergi ke clubku! Okay?"_

Mata Luhan membesar. Hey itu hanya bercanda! Luhan memang sedang stres tapi dia sedang tidak berminat untuk minum sebanyak-banyaknya. Tapi—jika gratis? Tidak boleh disia-siakan!

"Okay kau memang baik~"

Luhan menutup sambungan teleponnya kemudian berdiri dari sofa rumahnya. Malam ini sepertinya tidak akan buruk. Minum sepuasnya,

atau mungkin dengan tambahan wanita cantik?

.

.

Seperti biasanya, _Redpoint_ alias _club_ milik Jongdae dan Hyungnya itu selalu ramai oleh banyak pengunjung dan juga wanita-wanita berpakaian minim yang sedang mencari pria berkantung tebal.

Luhan langsung menuju sebuah sofa dengan meja kecil di depannya. JongDae yang melihat raut wajah lesu Luhan dari arah bar langsung menghampiri Luhan dengan menepuk pundaknya terlebih dulu.

"Kau terlihat lesu. Pantas kau meminta minum sepuasnya," sembur JongDae tak tahu sopan santun.

"Haha, berikan aku botol pertamaku."

"Eits, tidak. Aku baru akan memberimu minuman gratis setelah kita selesai rapat admin, oke?"

Apa? Rapat admin? Apa jangan-jangan ada Jae—tidak Sehun nantinya? Tunggu dulu, kenapa rapat-rapat seperti ini bukan dirinya yang menjadwal?!

"Hei! Aku _owner_ dan _creator_ situsku! Kenapa ada rapat seperti ini bukan aku yang mengadakan?!" sungut Luhan ketus.

"Hei, santai Luhan. Kau tahu ini mendesak, okay? Hanya sebentar, kata Suho Hyung ada masalah."

Luhan mendengus. Kemudian Ia mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke arah lantai dansa—menatap penuh rasa sebal pada banyak orang di lantai dansa.

"Oke, kau tunggu disini sebentar. Aku akan memanggil Jae Woon dan Suho hyung,"

_JAE WOON?!_

Luhan makin kesal. Ada Sehun juga rupanya! Jadi apa dirinya jika ada Sehun nantinya?! Karena hatinya yang sedang bersungut kesal, Luhan sudah tidak sadar jika Jongdae sudah pergi meninggalkan dirinya sendirian di sofa.

.

.

Jongdae memang tidak main-main saat benar ada Jae Woon alias Sehun dalam rapat admin situsnya. Luhan menunjukkan wajah tak sukanya pada Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun hanya diam sambil memasang wajah datar. Keduanya yang duduk bersebrangan terus menatap satu sama lain dengan tatapan seperti itu.

Namun Joonmyeon merasa janggal. Bukankah seingat Joonmyeon saat Sehun menerima panggilan dari Luhan waktu itu cukup lama? Kenapa saat mereka bertemu justru hanya berdiam satu-sama lain?

_Well_, tapi itu bukan urusan Joonmyeon atau Jongdae yang juga merasa janggal dengan kedua admin yang sedang diam seribu bahasa dan saling melemparkan tatapan yang baik Joonmyeon mau Jongdae tidak paham apa arti tatapan keduanya.

Jadi Joonmyeon memutuskan untuk segera memulai rapat.

"Ehm, ini soal masalah permintaan iklan yang cukup banyak di situs kita,"

"Oh, ya kemarin ada sekitar sepuluh peng-iklan menelponku," sanggah Luhan cepat ketika Joonmyeon membuka pembicaraan.

"Nah, ada banyak penawaran iklan yang juga aku terima. Kita akan membahas iklan mana yang sebaiknya dipasang di situs kita,"

Sehun, Luhan serta Jongdae yang awalnya bersandar pada sandaran sofa yang melingkar, kemudian bangkit untuk menyimak bahasan rapat. Luhan berharap rapat ini cepat selesai sehingga Ia bisa minum sebanyak-banyaknya.

.

.

"Lima botol dulu, kalau kau mau menambah, panggil saja pelayan baruku—namanya Jung Kook,"

Jongdae menaruh lima botol minuman keras dengan kadar alkohol berbeda-beda di hadapan Luhan diiringi dentingan khas botol kaca. Luhan terkekeh. Luhan tidak perlu protes atau menukar minuman yang Jongdae bawakan karena Jongdae sudah tahu apa selera Luhan.

"Mana yang bernama Jung Kook?" tanya Luhan untuk kemudahan menambah botolnya.

Jongdae mengedarkan pandangannya pada penjuru _club_nya. Beberapa kali Luhan melihat mata Jongdae yang nampak disipitkan. "Dia berdiri dekat bar, yang wajahnya terlihat imut itu. Kau tahu?"

Jongdae menunjukkan jarinya pada sesosok laki-laki muda bernama Jung Kook—atau pelayan barunya pada Luhan. Luhan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah aku harus mencari _bitchy_ku yang tadi,"

"Hei, kau tidak mau menemaniku minum?" protes Luhan saat Jongdae hendak pergi.

"Jae Woon yang akan menemanimu—atau kau ingin seorang _bitchy_ yang menemanimu?" tanya Jongdae sambil menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya. Luhan mendengus melihat Jongdae yang bersikap konyol.

Kemudian JongDae pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Luhan sendirian dengan kekehan kecil.

Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu mengambil satu botol minuman dengan kadar alkohol paling rendah—menurutnya. Luhan cepat-cepat meneguk habis isi botol itu.

"Rupanya kau juga suka minum. Aku masih tidak percaya bahwa ternyata kau begitu rusak,"

Luhan tertawa sambil mendengus mendengarkan komentar Sehun yang duduk bersebrangan dari sofa melingkarnya. Ia mengacuhkan kehadiran-orang-yang-paling-Ia-hindari di sekolah sambil terus meneguk botol selanjutnya. Sehun merasa di acuhkan segera mengambil satu botol milik Luhan dan membukanya.

"Hei! Kembalikan minumanku! Brengsek!" umpat Luhan kasar.

Sehun mengacuhkan umpatan Luhan dan meneguk habis isi botol itu. Sebenarnya Luhan tersungut emosi. Tapi toh, dia bisa memesan lagi. Ingatlah bahwa JongDae memberinya fasilitas gratis berupa minum sepuasnya.

"Kenapa kau minum alkohol sebanyak ini?" tanya Sehun sambil sesekali mengerjapkan matanya—seperti menahan pusing di kepalanya. Bukankah Sehun tidak tahu berapa banyak kadar alkohol yang baru saja Ia minum?

"Aku depresi karena kau, brengsek."

Luhan menjawab setelah meneguk habis botol minuman dengan kadar alkohol paling tinggi. Itulah mengapa Luhan menjawab pertanyaan Sehun dengan perkataan yang sangat kasar. Sehun paham bahwa Luhan sudah cukup mabuk—bahkan sangat mabuk. Sehun melihat tatapan mata Luhan yang mulai sayu dan dirinya yang sudah melemah.

Perlahan, Sehun mendekat ke arah Luhan untuk mengetahui berapa saja kadar alkohol yang sudah diminum oleh Luhan. Dan saat mengetahui fakta tentang kadar alkohol yang sudah Luhan minum, Sehun sangat terkejut. Minuman yang diminum Luhan semuanya berkadar alkohol lebih dari lima puluh persen!

"Kau gila huh, meminum seperti ini?"

Luhan tak menggubris soal protes Sehun terhadap apa yang sudah Ia minum. Luhan memilih mencari dimana pelayan baru Jongdae yang Luhan ingat bernama, Jung Kook. Benar, Luhan butuh tambahan botol minuman baru.

Jung Kook tiba-tiba saja melintas di depan Luhan. Segera Luhan memanggil pelayan itu. "Jung Kook!"

Jung Kook—pelayan baru itu merasa bahwa ada pelanggan yang memanggil namanya. Dengan gaya cukup kikuk, Jung Kook menghampiri suara pelanggan yang baru saja memanggilnya—alias Luhan.

"A-ada apa, Tuan?" tanya Jung Kook kikuk sambil menyiapkan kertas dan bolpoin untuk mencatat pesanan Luhan.

"_Jager_, satu botol—"

"—dua botol _Jager_,"

Merasa perkataannya dipotong, Luhan segera menoleh pada Sehun. Sehun tidak peduli dengan tatapan keheranan Luhan. Tangan Sehun kemudian memberi isyarat bagi JungKook untuk segera meninggalkan dirinya dan juga Luhan. Sama seperti Sehun, Luhan juga tidak peduli jika Sehun memesan minuman yang sama dengannya.

"Kau tahu, aku benar-benar tertipu olehmu,"

"Lalu? Kau inginkan apa? Memfotoku dalam keadaan mabuk lalu kau sebarkan di segala penjuru sekolah?" tanya Luhan menantang.

Mungkin mulai sekarang Luhan tidak akan peduli lagi jika makhluk di sampingnya ini akan mem-_bully_nya lagi saat di sekolah. Luhan hanya perlu pindah kembali ke China jika di negara ini terlalu menekan mentalnya.

"Huh, aku tidak serendah itu untuk melakukan hal itu,"

Luhan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ugh otaknya sedang lamban untuk berpikir apa maksud perkataan Sehun. Namun sekelebat kemudian, Jung Kook melintas lagi di hadapannya sambil membawa lebih dari dua botol _Jager_. Tapi Jung Kook tidak berhenti untuk mengantarkan pesanan Luhan—malah dirinya melewati Luhan dengan terburu-buru.

"Hei, Jung Kook! Aku berada disini! Kemarikan _Jager_ku!" seru Luhan cukup keras sehingga mau-tidak-mau Jung Kook yang tadinya sudah melewati Luhan harus berhenti dan perlahan membalikkan badannya.

"Berikan _Jager_ku!" ucap Luhan pas seperti orang yang sedang mabuk.

Sebenarnya Jung Kook ingin terlebih dulu mengantarkan _Jager_ pesanan pelanggan yang sudah dicampur dengan obat perangsang karena memang pelanggan tersebut yang memesan terlebih dulu. Namun Luhan sepertinya menginginkan _Jager_nya terlebih dulu. Jung Kook kemudian berpikir tidak ada salahnya memberikan pesanan Luhan terlebih dulu.

Jung Kook segera menuju meja Luhan—yang dengan sofa melingkar itu. Namun Luhan justru bangkit dari sofanya dengan linglung untuk mengambil sendiri _Jager_nya.

"A-a-a, Tu-tuan..."

Luhan kembali berjalan linglung ke sofanya untuk kembali duduk dan meneguk _Jager_nya. Tapi Jung Kook justru sedang tercengang.

"Apa?" tanya Luhan ketus.

"Ehm, itu bukan pesanan anda... i-itu-"

"—jangan membodohiku! Aku tahu persis ini adalah _Jager_! Pergi sana!"

Jung Kook kebingungan. Dua botol yang sedang dibawa oleh Luhan adalah _Jager_ yang sudah dicampur dengan obat perangsang permintaan pelanggan lain! JungKook menggigit bibir bawahnya sedangkan keringat dingin terus mengalir di pelipisnya. Bagaimana jika Luhan meminumnya lalu ada hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan?!

Dengan rasa tanpa bersalah, Luhan dan Sehun meminum _Jager_ dengan kadar alkohol cukup tinggi itu dalam sekali teguk dan habis. Jung Kook makin merasa terpojokkan. Bagaimana Ia akan menghadapi pelanggannya dan juga Bossnya—Joonmyeon dan Jongdae?

"Kenapa kau masih disana, huh?" tanya Sehun ketus dengan mata tiga per empat terpejam.

Jung Kook menghela nafasnya. Ia pun melangkah pergi ke bar—memilih untuk melaporkan masalah ini pada Joonmyeon. Dan Jung Kook harus bersiap terkena semprot dari Joonmyeon.

.

.

"Suho-ssi, ehm... dua pelanggan yang duduk di sofa melingkar itu—ehm, meminum botol _Jager_ yang harusnya untuk pelanggan yang meminta dicampur obat perangsang..." Jung Kook akhirnya menuturkan masalah ini pada JoonMyeon dengan lancar namun kepalanya menunduk.

Awalnya Joonmyeon cukup terkejut mendengarkan penuturan pegawai barunya. Tapi kembali lagi Joonmyeon adalah orang yang santai, Ia juga merasa ini bukan kesalahan Jung Kook. Ini efek Luhan dan Sehun yang tengah mabuk.

"Sudahlah tidak apa. Pakai saja milikku untuk pelanggan itu."

Jung Kook mengadah saat mendengar perkataan Joonmyeon. Rupanya Bossnya tidak marah, malah membantu dirinya. Jung Kook sangat bersyukur bisa memiliki boss seperti Joonmyeon.

"Te-terima kasih Su-suho—ssi..."

Joonmyeon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sepertinya Luhan sudah gila karena terlalu mabuk. Dan Joonmyeon tidak tahu jika adiknya sendiri yang membuat Luhan menjadi mabuk seperti itu.

.

.

Keadaan Sehun dan Luhan saat ini tak jauh berbeda—sama-sama mabuk berat. Sehun terus memegangi kepalanya yang terlewat pusing karena pengaruh alkohol-alkohol yang sudah Ia minum. Tetapi keadaan Luhan jauh berbeda. Luhan malah duduk menyandar pada sandaran sofa—matanya masih terbuka walau tidak sepenuhnya. Sehun tahu betul berapa saja jumlah kadar alkohol yang sudah Luhan dan dirinya minum. Luhan lebih banyak, tetapi kenapa Luhan masih sanggup untuk membuka matanya sedangkan Sehun sudah tidak bisa memaksakan matanya untuk terbuka?

"Eughh..."

Ekor mata Sehun melirik asal suara itu—alias dari Luhan yang tiba-tiba melenguh sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sehun mengeryit melihat tingkah laku Luhan yang seperti menahan sesuatu yang menurut Sehun—sensual?

_Well_, bagaimana tidak. Luhan—memejamkan matanya, menggigit-gigit bibir bawahnya lalu tangannya seperti mengusap sesuatu di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Dan Sehun tidak tahu mengapa dirinya merasa Luhan seperti sedang men-_service_ juniornya sendiri. Begitu juga dengan dirinya. Entah mengapa tangannya begitu gatal untuk meraih juniornya sendiri lalu meremas-remasnya.

Eih, ada apa dengan Sehun dan Luhan?

Badan Sehun terasa gerah dan panas. Seperti seluruh tubuhnya meminta suatu kegiatan seksual untuk memuaskan juniornya di bawah sana. Namun Sehun masih belum sepenuhnya ereksi—hanya perasaan saja bahwa dirinya ingin ereksi.

"Emmhh... eunghh... mmhhh..."

Sialan sekali—bagi Sehun. Luhan seperti sedang mendesah tertahan. Hormon seksual Sehun terkumpul begitu saja saat mendengar desahan Luhan. _Shit_! Apakah dirinya sedang terangsang?!

Luhan perlahan berdiri dari sofa dengan tubuh cukup membungkuk. Tangannya menutupi juniornya dari luar celananya. Pandangan Sehun mengikuti gerak-gerik Luhan—hingga badannya-entah-kenapa-juga ikut bangkit dan mengikuti arah jalan Luhan.

.

.

Rupanya Luhan memasuki sebuah toilet di _club_ _Redpoint_. Sehun juga ikut masuk—namun saat Luhan akan membuka bilik toilet, Sehun mencegahnya dengan mencengkram lengan Luhan.

Perlahan Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya—masih dengan keadaan mabuk dan terangsang, untuk melihat siapa yang sudah mencegahnya untuk menuntaskan hasrat seksualnya.

"Lepaskan," titah Luhan lemah. Demi apapun, dirinya sudah tidak sanggup lagi!

"Daripada kau bermain sendirian, lebih baik aku membantumu,"

Sehun menarik lengan Luhan dan menghempaskan tubuh Luhan ke tembok dengan kasar. Segera Sehun mengunci pergerakan tubuh Luhan dengan kedua tangannya serta badannya yang menghimpit badan Luhan. Bagi Luhan—meskipun dirinya tengah mabuk dan berusaha menahan hasrat di tubuhnya, Ia masih bisa melihat dan merasakan ada nafsu dalam tatapan mata Sehun padanya.

Tangan kanan Sehun—entah kenapa, langsung mencengkram junior Luhan yang masih terbalut kain celana. Luhan melenguh keras sekali. Tebakan Sehun sangat tepat bahwa Luhan sedang terangsang. Tangan Sehun bergeriliya nakal pada tonjolan di selangkangan Luhan. Menekan-nekan secara sensual, sesekali mengenggamnya lalu meremasnya sedikit, dan terakhir mengocoknya perlahan.

"Eungghhh ja-jangan-hh...

"Jangan apa? Kau ingin meminta padaku, Ching Chong?" tanya Sehun dengan tawa meremehkan serta masih mempermainkan junior Luhan.

Luhan pasrah—sangat pasrah. Ia terus menahan gejolaknya untuk tidak kelepasan menyemburkan sperma di lantai toilet atau di celananya. Tapi jika Sehun terus-terusan mempermainkan juniornya, apa yang bisa Luhan perbuat?

"Eughh—Se-sehun-hh... a-ah-aku mau keluar-hh..."

Tersiksa. Sangat tersiksa. Luhan sangat tersiksa. Sehun mempermainkan juniornya dengan lambat hingga celananya benar-benar terasa sesak dan menggembung. Apa yang bisa Luhan lakukan dalam keadaan lemas seperti ini?

"Memohonlah padaku, _slut_."

Kali ini Sehun sudah keterlaluan. Sehun melepaskan tangannya dari junior Luhan. Tentu Sehun menunggu permohonan dari _slut_nya—alias Luhan.

Ouh! Luhan tidak bisa menolak! Yang pertama—pergerakannya dikunci , kedua—Ia sudah tidak tahan dengan ereksinya dan ketiga—di_service_ oleh tangan orang lain jauh lebih memuaskan. Oh ayolah apa yang Luhan pikirkan?!

"Se-seh-sehun... kumohon... lanjutkan... mmhhh,"

Katakan Luhan sedang gila karena akhirnya Ia memohon pada Sehun di tengah rasa frustasinya pada hasrat seksualnya. Apalagi ditambah desahannya yang diakhir—ouh bukankah dunia sudah gila?!

Sehun menyeringai mendengar kata-kata permohonan Luhan.

"Berjanjilah kau akan memberikan yang terbaik, bukankah kau adalah _master-nim—Deer-ssi_? Tapi sekarang kau adalah _slut_, dan aku _master_nya."

_Well_, mabuk memanglah menyiksa. Tapi keduanya tidak tahu bahwa bukan karena faktor alkohol yang membuat keduanya gila dan lepas kendali. Namun sebuah kecelakaan kecil karena kesalahan mengambil botol berisi—obat perangsang.

Namun keduanya akan memiliki malam penuh gairah, setelah ini.

**Te**

**Be**

**Ce**

* * *

HALOOOOHHH ~'O')~

UPDATE (LUMAYAN) CEPET LAGI NIIIH MUHAHA

Aduh semoga setelah ini daku gak di bunuh reader karena tbcnya epik to the max XD

BAGI YANG MINTA EUM DIPANJANGIN INI UDAH AKU PANJANGIN YA -3- maap author notok jedok bikin panjang segini u,u tapi diharapkan readers semua puas~

Oh ya ada sedikit penjelasan, _Jager _itu nama minuman. Dan jangan kaget kalo Luhan ngomong agak kasar di ff ini krn diatas aku udah jelasin juga kalo Luhan disini _Alter Ego _atau punya kepribadian ganda. Dan Luhan ngomong gitu ke sehun soalnya dia marah ama sehun sama lagi mabok, oke? :3

Bagi readers yang gentayangin aku dimana-mana *gk di ffn dan di fb* yang pengen aku ngupdate ff ini NIH UDAH AKU UPDATE :3

See? Ada hunhan momment! :3 /dikit doang/ yah yang penting ada :3 untuk chap seterusnya mulai banyak hihihi.

AND BIG THANKS TO READERS! TERUTAMA YANG MEREVIEW, MEM-FOLLOW, MEM-FAV ADUH SEMUAAA THANKSS BCS YOUR SUPPORT ITS BECAME MY SPIRIT ;^;)9 DAN MAKASIH JUGA BUAT SILENT READER! SEMOGA KALIAN TOBAT YAH :"""3 dan buat yang reviewnya belum dibales daku minta maap :(

em kayaknya bacotku banyak banget /weleh/ oke sekian, see you next chapter and, salam

Michyeosseo~!


	8. A Sweet In a Bitter

**CHAPTER 7**

* * *

Luhan memohon pada Sehun untuk menjadikan dirinya sebagai _slut_ Sehun, Sehun langsung melontarkan seringaian penuh nafsu pada Luhan. Sehun yang tidak kalah menahan hasrat seperti Luhan—langsung menarik tangan Luhan untuk keluar dari toilet.

Tentulah keduanya mencari tempat yang lebih baik untuk menuntaskan hasrat seksual masing-masing. Bukan sofa di tempat umum atau bahkan toilet tempat Luhan nyaris men-_service_ dirinya sendiri, tapi kemungkinan di sebuah kamar di _club_ ini.

Kamar-kamar yang berada di _Redpoint_ adalah usul Jongdae. Mengingat banyaknya _bitchy_ dan juga Jongdae yang tidak mungkin tidak tergoda melihat tubuh wanita _sexy_ yang meliuk-liuk menggodanya di tengah_club_—maka Jongdae berinisiatif kepada hyungnya sendiri agar di _club_ mereka ditambah beberapa kamar untuk membiarkan para _bitchy_ mencari uang.

Atau untuk kasus Luhan dan Sehun seperti ini.

Kamar-kamar yang terbuka lebar dilengkapi sensor. Jika seseorang menutup pintu kamar itu, maka sensor akan berfungsi dan mengirimkan data ke resepsionis _club_ bahwa kamar tersebut sedang dipakai. Dan otomatis akan terkunci dari luar apabila pengguna kamar menutupnya namun tidak terkunci dari dalam. Percaya atau tidak ini tidak terlepas dari ide canggih Kim Joon Myeon.

Kembali lagi, Sehun tengah mencari kamar terbuka yang berarti kamar yang sedang kosong. Sambil mencengkram tangan Luhan erat, Sehun terus menarik Luhan untuk mencari kamar yang kosong. Luhan hanya bisa menahan-nahan agar tidak orgasme hingga Sehun nanti yang menuntaskannya.

_Bingo_, sebuah pintu kamar terbuka. Sehun segera masuk dengan cepat—mengabaikan bahwa dari kejauhan ada _bitchy_ yang sedang bersama lelaki paruh baya yang sedang mengincar kamar itu. Dua orang itu tercengang mengingat bahwa kamar itu adalah kamar terakhir yang tersisa.

Langsung saja Sehun menutup pintu kamar itu dengan kencang kemudian menghempaskan tubuh lemas Luhan ke ranjang yang Joonmyeon juluki ranjang _panas_.

"Kau siap _slut_?" tanya Sehun seduktif tepat di telinga Luhan setelah berhasil menindih tubuh Luhan.

"Emmh... kau—ahh _master_ aku butuh ta-tanganmu..." racau Luhan karena efek alkohol.

"_Foreplay and oral first, slut._"

Tanpa bicara _dirty talk_ lagi, Sehun langsung melumat bibir atas dan bawah Luhan. Luhan tidak dapat menolak. Percaya atau tidak, Luhan punya pikiran bahwa,

kapan lagi aku akan menikmati _sex_ bersama _Master _yang _sexy_?

—itu adalah pikiran alam bawah sadar. Dan tanpa sadar Luhan menikmati lumatan-lumatan yang Sehun berikan. Lumatan syarat akan nafsu dan tuntutan Luhan penuhi begitu saja. Bahkan Luhan tak sungkan-sungkan untuk mendapatkan kepuasan seksualnya malam ini dengan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sehun dan ikut berperang lidah bersama lidah Sehun. Dalam keadaan mabuk seperti ini, Luhan mengabaikan kesadaran tentang Sehun yang tengah menjamah bibirnya.

Sehun juga dikuasai nafsu dan pikiran alam bawah sadar. Dirinya meremas-remas junior Luhan yang meskipun ereksi masih terasa kecil digenggamannya.

"Eungh..."

Luhan merasakan sesak, geli dan pertukaran saliva yang panas sehingga membuat dirinya melenguh. Sehun merasakan bahwa ereksi Luhan sudah diluar batas dan akan segera orgasme. Jadi Sehun memutuskan melepaskan perang lidahnya di mulut Luhan.

Luhan bernafas terengah-engah dengan saliva yang mengalir di dagunya. Luhan enggan menyeka saliva itu—baginya sekarang dirinya pasti terlihat _sexy_. Sehun melepaskan kaus ungu yang dikenakan Luhan—kemudian melemparnya entah kemana. Dalam keadaan pikiran yang berada dalam keadaan entah-sadar-atau-tidak, namun mata Sehun masih dapat melihat tubuh putih—menggiurkan milik Luhan.

Tanpa diperintah, Sehun sudah menjilat dan mengecupi semua bagian tubuh Luhan. Disamping memberikan kecupan dan gigitan di leher, bahu dan sekitar dada Luhan, dengan sengaja Sehun menggesek-gesekkan juniornya tepat pada junior Luhan—ini tentu saja membuat Luhan frustasi.

"Eughh... Ouh... _master_-hh ma-masuki a-aku..."

Luhan memohon dengan penuh rasa frustasi di sekujur tubuhnya—sambil terus menjambaki rambut Sehun karena mulut Sehun dengan lihainya memuaskan tubuhnya. Ia ingin segera klimaks—dengan sebuah junior yang berereksi memasuki hole sempitnya.

"Dasar _slut_!" Sehun menghentikan kecupannya di nipple Luhan saat mendengar _dirty talk_ dari _slut_nya.

Sehun segera membuka celana Luhan hingga tak tersisa apapun. Kini junior Luhan dapat Sehun lihat dengan jelas. Walaupun junior itu sudah berereksi, namun masih terlihat kecil bagi Sehun. Dan kini Luhan benar-benar telanjang bulat—alias _full naked_. Sehun menyeringai ke arah Luhan sambil menatap mata itu intens. Pandangan Luhan sudah sayu karena sudah tidak sabar menahan hasrat di dalam tubuhnya.

Sehun mengarahkan tangannya untuk mengocok junior kecil Luhan. Dan itu sukses membuat Luhan mendesah tidak terkontrol.

"Ahh! Ouh... ko-kocok le-lebih cepat-hh!" Luhan meracau dan mengeluarkan desahan-paling-_sexy_nya agar _master_nya segera memasukinya.

"Aaah!"

Dan itulah orgasme pertama Luhan di tangan Sehun. Begitu cepat karena Luhan sudah ingin orgasme sejak tadi. Nafas Luhan terengah-engah—Ia sudah lemas, tapi ini belum permainan inti. Dan saat Luhan tengah menikmati-kepuasan-pasca-orgasme, Sehun melucuti seluruh pakaiannya hingga kini keduanya sudah _full naked_.

"Berbalik, _slut_! Menungging!" titah Sehun kasar dan tidak sabaran.

Luhan menurut—tentu saja. Ia ingin junior besar memasukinya—oh ini benar bahwa malam ini Luhan sudah gila. Dengan sengaja, Luhan sedikit menggoda Sehun dengan sengaja mendekatkan holenya yang berkedut kemerahan tepat dihadapan Sehun. Jika dalam keadaan sadar Sehun akan meneguk ludahnya kasar, maka saat ini Sehun langsung menampar pantat kenyal Luhan. Lihat bagaimana kedua orang ini menjadi gila.

"Kau menggodaku, _slut_?"

Dan tanpa persetujuan atau peringatan, jari tengah Sehun masuk begitu saja ke dalam hole Luhan. Luhan memekik—terutama saat jari tengah Sehun berhasil menggoda prostatnya.

"Eummhhh di-disana-hhh! Keluarkaan-hh!"

"_Fuck_! Jariku saja sudah terasa sempit!"

Sehun mengumpat dalam _dirty talk_nya. Dan itu justru membuat Luhan semakin ingin menggoda _master_nya malam ini. Luhan menggerakkan pinggulnya ke-depan-dan-ke-belakang tepat saat dua jari Sehun yang lain masuk ke holenya.

"Mmmhh... _come on master_-hh..."

Pikiran Sehun menggila melihat _slut_nya yang sangat _kelaparan_. Maka Sehun segera mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya—agar juniornya yang sudah sangat tegang bisa menyusul mendapatkan kehangatan hole Luhan. Kemudian permintaan Luhan terkabul—akhirnya. Sehun perlahan memasukkan juniornya yang besar ke mulut hole Luhan.

"_Ma-master_..."

Ouh Luhan benar-benar tidak sabar! Namun harusnya Luhan tidak perlu memohon karena ketidak sabarannya justru berbuah manis. Sehun memasukkan semua juniornya dalam sekali hentakkan ke dalam hole Luhan. Yeah! Luhan menginginkan ini sejak tadi!

"Mmhh... sakit-hh..." racau Luhan pelan.

Meskipun Luhan sangat ingin sebuah junior memenuhi holenya, tapi rasa sakit di holenya karena junior besar Sehun tidak dapat dihindari. Ia mencoba menahan sakit itu. Tapi Luhan adalah _Master-nim_. Luhan sudah tahu setelah ini tidak akan sakit—meskipun ini pengalaman pertamanya. Namun tidak ada gunanya juga mengeluh atau merintih sakit pada _master_nya. Memangnya jika keadaan mabuk seperti ini_master_nya akan membiarkan dirinya beradaptasi? Sudah pasti tidak.

Sudah bisa ditebak bahwa Sehun langsung menggerakkan junior nya setelah berhasil masuk di dalam hole Luhan. Gerakan lamban yang dilakukan oleh Sehun adalah sengaja. Sehun selalu ingin _slut_nya memohon. Itulah mengapa pergerakan juniornya sangat lambat.

"_Master_-hh... le-lebih cepat..."

"Aku tidak mendengarnya, _slut_!"

"_Master_ lebih cepaat—Aaah!"

Luhan mendesah keras begitu junior Sehun menghantam bagian dalam holenya hingga prostatnya begitu cepat. Disela mendesah, Luhan juga merintih karena kesakitan. Ini membuat mau-tidak-mau Luhan mengetatkan holenya.

"_Fuck you slut_! Sempit—hh! _Damn_!"

Sehun menampar kembali pantat Luhan—bermaksud agar Luhan melonggarkan holenya. Namun Luhan justru mengetatkannya kembali dan menjepit seluruh junior Sehun dalam holenya. Sehun sangat frustasi menghadapi hal ini. Juniornya nyaris tidak bisa leluasa bergerak!

"Aaaah aku—mau—keluar...aahh,"

Hantaman junior Sehun pada hole Luhan semakin menjadi. Ranjang _panas_ juga semakin berdenyut keras. Kedua orang sinting ini—ah mungkin hanya dengan gerakan beringas Sehun, ranjang ini dapat ambruk begitu saja. Gerakan tubuh Luhan yang beralawanan dengan pergerakan pinggang Sehun di belakang sana menimbulkan sensasi yang fantastis bagi keduanya.

Sprei putih tak berdosa itu Luhan cengkram erat-erat. Matanya terpejam menikmati hentakan sebuah junior _jumbo_ di holenya. Ouh! Betapa gilanya Luhan malam ini!

"_Master_-hh ak-aku sampai-AH!" pekikan Luhan terdengar melengking nyaris seperti teriakan wanita dalam orgasmenya yang kedua. Cairannya kental itu mebasahi sprei putih di bawahnya. Luhan sudah cukup lega walaupun tenaganya mulai melemah.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Sehun. Ia masih menggerakan pinggangnya-keluar-masuk di dalam hole Luhan. Sehun belum orgasme! Sehun pun memilih mempercepat gerakannya diiringi dengan desahan hebat milik Luhan.

"AH!" akhirnya Sehun orgasme menyusul _slut_nya.

Nafas keduanya tersengal-sengal. Tenaga Sehun masih banyak. Ia bisa melayani _slut_nya hingga hole merah-menggoda-ini mengeluarkan darah-darah segar. Hole ini membuatnya ketagihan!

Sebelum ronde selanjutnya, Sehun mengeluarkan juniornya terlebih dahulu dari hole merah milik Luhan. Lihat saja jika tenaga Luhan sudah kembali, hole merah itu pasti akan Ia hajar habis-habisan. Luhan berbaring dengan mata sayunya yang menatap langit-langit kamar. Rasa sakit pada kali pertama melakukan hal seperti ini menjalar pada seluruh tubuhnya. Ouh tapi Luhan tidak ingin ini berakhir! Ia masih ingin klimaks lagi dan lagi!

"_Master_..."

Luhan mencoba meraih junior Sehun dengan semua sisa tenaganya. Tidak salah jika Ia menginginkan junior Sehun lagi! Tangan Luhan yang hampir mirip dengan tangan wanita itu meraih junior Sehun dan meremasnya perlahan. Sehun melenguh di sela-masa-istirahatnya.

Sehun sudah mengerti jika _slut_nya sudah kelaparan akan juniornya. Kali ini, Ia harus menerkam kembali _slut_nya dibawah pengaruh nafsu dan alkohol.

.

.

Sinar matahari pagi mulai menembus kaca jendela dan juga tirai-tirainya. Sinar matahari itu juga memaksa Luhan untuk perlahan membuka matanya. Sesekali Ia mengerjap perlahan dan mencoba memiringkan tubuhnya. Kesadarannya mulai terkumpul. Ia menyadari bahwa Ia bangun bukan berada di flatnya. Rasa sakit di punggung dan juga holenya menjalar sudah. Terasa sangat perih dan menyakitkan.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Kali ini Ia berpikiran bahwa Ia berada di sebuah hotel. Dan, _Shit_! Mengapa Ia baru sadar jika badannya _naked_? Di tubuhnya tak ada seberkas benang pun. Segera Luhan mendudukkan dirinya dan kembali mengedarkan pandangannya.

Tidak ada siapapun di sampingnya. Sial, apa yang telah terjadi padanya?! Luhan kemudian mencoba berdiri dan memungut pakaiannya—memakainya perlahan sambil menahan rasa perih. Ketika pakaiannya sudah benar, Luhan baru menyadari rasa perih pada holenya pastilah karena ada 'sesuatu' yang memasukinya. Namun apa? Luhan benar-benar tidak ingat! Ia hanya mengingat sedang mabuk dan berbicara bak orang sinting bersama Sehun di _Redpoint_. Lalu kenapa pagi ini, Ia berakhir disini?!

"Rupanya kau sudah bangun."

Sebuah suara berat mengagetkan Luhan setengah hidupnya. Luhan langsung menghadapkan tubuhnya pada asal suara itu. Ia pun bertanya-tanya kenapa harus ada Oh Se Hun yang tengah membenarkan pakaiannya keluar dari kamar mandi?!

"Ka-kau?!" sembur Luhan penuh amarah.

Sehun melirik Luhan sejenak sambil menaruh handuknya pada sebuah kursi. Kemudian Ia berjalan perlahan mendekati Luhan yang sudah berdiri ditambah dengan mata yang berkilat penuh amarah.

"Ya, ini aku Ching Chong."

Tangan Luhan benar-benar mengepal keras. Ingin sekali Ia meninju tepat di wajah yang ada di hadapannya ini. Rahang Luhan sudah benar-benar mengeras. Ia menatap marah pada Sehun.

"Kenapa aku bisa berada disini?!"

"Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa bisa terbangun disini dan melihat tubuh polosmu." ujar Sehun santai.

_BUGH!_

Luhan meninju perut Sehun penuh kemarahan. Sialan sekali pria ini berbicara seperti itu!

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku, brengsek!"

Sehun berulang kali menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Ia mencoba menahan amarahnya agar tidak membalas tinju dari Luhan.

"Ka-kau beraninya—"

"_Shit_! Bedebah kau!"

Luhan mendorong tubuh kokoh Sehun begitu saja hingga Sehun terdorong dan memberi sedikit jalan bagi Luhan untuk melewatinya. Luhan meninggalkannya dengan kata-kata kasar seperti ini! Sehun tidak terima, namun Ia juga tidak tahu mengapa dapat berada disini. Lebih baik Ia segera kembali ke rumahnya untuk menenangkan diri.

.

.

Disisi lain saat Luhan sudah sampai di rumahnya, Luhan terus-menerus menangis. Bulir-bulir kristal itu terus turun membasahi pipi kenyalnya. Ia sudah ingat semuanya—ya, semuanya. Kejadian tadi malam—bagaimana bisa harga dirinya serendah itu?! Ia merutuki dirinya habis-habisan. Bodoh sekali! Sekarang bagaimana Ia di mata Sehun nantinya? Bagaimana jika Sehun membocorkan semua yang Ia lakukan bersama Sehun tadi malam? Mental Luhan terasa sangat jatuh mengingat siapa yang telah menidurinya.

Hujan deras di luar sana membuat perasaannya makin menjadi-jadi. Bagaimana jika Sehun membocorkan semuanya? Sehun sudah mengetahui rahasianya yang Ia tutup rapat-rapat dari semua orang termasuk sahabatnya sendiri. Sekarang bagaimana kelanjutan kehidupannya di sekolah? Yang benar saja esok hari Ia harus kembali absen dari sekolahnya? Ugh tentu Luhan tidak akan bisa lari dengan mudah seperti itu.

Luhan kembali mengambil selembar tisu. Air matanya jatuh lagi dan lagi seakan enggan untuk berhenti. Hidupnya terasa berakhir—sialan.

_Tok Tok Tok_

Suara ketukan pintu cukup mengagetkan Luhan. Siapapun yang datang, Luhan harus nampak tidak menangis sedikitpun. Punggung tangannya menyeka sisa-sisa buliran bening yang ada di pipinya. Saat ketukan pintu itu makin keras, Luhan bangkit dari duduknya dan segera membukakan tamunya pintu.

"Minseok?"

"Luhan, kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa absen? Apa kau sakit?"

Tentu Luhan tidak baik-baik saja. Bagian bawah tubuhnya masih perih. Dan jangan lupakan mentalnya yang sedang jatuh seperti ini.

"Tidak, semalam aku belajar hingga larut malam sehingga bangun pukul sembilan pagi. Sangat tolol bukan? Hehe."

Luhan pikir jawaban ini kelewat konyol. Belajar—Luhan tidak membuka buku pelajarannya semenjak bertemu dengan Sehun di taman waktu itu. Tunggu, mengapa hidupnya menjadi berantakan seperti ini?

"Haha! Bodoh! Kau sungguh tolol, Xi Lu Han!"

Tak ada pilihan lain untuk Luhan selain melihat sahabatnya menertawakan dirinya. Mau dikata apalagi bukan? Jelas tidak mungkin Luhan mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Ada apa kemari?"

"Ouh hanya ingin melihat kondisimu dan memberitahumu soal beberapa tugas dan catatan yang kau lewatkan hari ini."

Mustahil Luhan tidak tersentuh akan perhatian sahabatnya ini. Minseok tersenyum polos—begitu juga dengan Luhan. Setidaknya tidak semua teman di sekolahnya brengsek dan berandal seperti Sehun. "Terima kasih, kau bisa masuk. Ayo!"

.

.

Jauh dari flat Luhan, seorang pemuda berkulit seperti albino menatap nanar langit yang tengah gelap dan awan-awan pembawa hujan yang membasahi apa saja yang ada di bawahnya.

Ia kembali menghisap batang rokoknya—setelah itu kembali menyenderkan kepalanya pada sebuah tiang. Ia berada di sebuah bangunan kontruksi yang masih belum selesai. Dari lantai ke empat belas Ia berdiri. Duduk di tepian bangunan membuat tangannya tergerak untuk menadah air hujan.

Sedangkan otak pemuda itu tengah memikirkan tentang seseorang. Kesalahannya sangat fatal pada seseorang itu. Dan ouh Ia mengingat kembali kesalahan itu. Kembali Ia merutuki dirinya manusia terbodoh yang pernah ada. Batang rokok yang dihisapnya Ia buang ke bawah. Tangannya memegangi kepalanya sendiri yang tengah berdenyut.

Kenapa Ia selalu seperti ini. Sangatlah sialan—sangatlah bodoh. Meskipun di balik balutan kemejanya Ia memiliki tubuh yang kokoh, namun hatinya sedang rapuh. Sampai kapan Ia akan menyakiti orang itu? Ia berharap pada Tuhan bahwa Ia ingin segera berhenti. Air mata itu sudah tidak dapat terbendung. Bagaimana bisa Ia begitu keji pada seseorang itu?

_Drrt Drrt_

Getar ponsel pemuda itu memaksa air matanya untuk berhenti. Ia mengusap bekas air mata di wajahnya lalu berdeham sebentar agar tidak ketahuan lawan bicaranya bahwa Ia baru saja menangis.

"Halo, ada apa Boss?"

_"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu? Apa kau sudah menemukan siapa dia yang sebenarnya?"_

DEG.

Tidak. Pemuda ini tidak akan mengatakan siapa sebenarnya orang yang tengah Bossnya cari.

"Aku gagal bertemu dengannya kemarin. Dia banyak urusan. Kuusahakan lain kali,"

_"Oh ya kau harus cepat. Kau tahu bukan apa akibat dari—"_

"Maaf Boss, Ia berada di luar negeri untuk waktu yang lama. Kiranya beberapa bulan kedepan baru Ia akan kembali."

Pemuda itu terkejut mendengarkan balasan dari sebrang sana. Ia menjauhkan ponselnya. Muak sudah Ia mendengarkan Bossnya yang tengah mengumpat kasar.

_"Shit! Baiklah, aku tidak mungkin mengirimmu menyusulnya bukan? Aku menunggu hingga Ia benar-benar kembali."_

Ia menghembuskan nafasnya secara berat. Pikiran di otaknya lagi-lagi bertambah. Bagaimana cara mengakali tugas dari Bossnya ini?

"Aku paham, Boss."

_"Satu lagi. Besok kau harus melakukan pertunjukan. Persiapkan dengan baik."_

Pemuda itu melebarkan mulutnya. _Pertunjukan_ lagi? Oh tidak. Ia tidak ingin melakukannya namun Ia juga tidak bisa menolak—Sial!

"Ba-Baiklah, Boss." Sambungan telepon itu kemudian terputus. Isi kepala pemuda itu kembali penuh.

Mengapa keadaan terus mendesaknya menuruti keinginan Bossnya?

**Te**

**Be**

**Ce**

* * *

HALOOOWWWWW w

Long time no see yo yo yow! I'm finally back HAHA :3

Maaf pada jamuran bahkan lumutan nungguin chapter ini hehe maklumi saya yang sibuk wahai reader sekalian :") Yang udah neror kesana kemari minta lanjut udah nich hehe.

GIMANA UHUK EHEMNYA DIATAS? HAHA nista banget buatnya wkwkwk

Dan ada sedikit permintaan maaf untuk beberapa reader yang meragukan luhan alter ego disini :" author salah kecepetan ngomong luhan alter ego di chapter kemaren :" untuk yang scene sehun ngomong alter ego... anggap aja sehun nganggep alter ego yang salah /ga/ /ya elu yang salah pea/ kalau untuk chapter ini udah keliatan alter egonya atau masih diragukan? untuk penjelasan penyebab alter ego tunggu sj di chap selanjut-lanjutnya .gg kalau mau kasih masukkan soal alter egonya luhan disini monggo loh :3 *wink kece* /ga

eih ya sebenernya author udah ngetik chap ini beberapa hari stlh chap kmrn update cuman mungkin karena docnya tenggelem diantara doc-doc lain jadinya gak tau :3 pas kemaren nemu yaudah lanjutin aja ehehehehe

DONT FORGET TO REVIEW BEIBIH! YANG UDAH REVIEW SAMPE SEBANYAK INI AUTHOR UCAPKAN TERIMA KASIH YANG SEBESAR-BESARNYA~! Yang masih SIDER lekaslah tobat :") kalau gak... yaudah deh kita putuz /no yang mungkin reviewnya belom author bales ya maapkan pula :3

okei bubye see you next chapter andddd salam,

Michyeossseo!


	9. This is The Beginning

**CHAPTER 8**

* * *

Dengan gerakan refleks, Luhan menolehkan wajahnya pada pintu flatnya yang terdengar baru saja tertutup. Sahabatnya—Minseok baru saja keluar untuk menerima panggilan entah dari siapa. Dengan langkah ringan Minseok kembali ke ruang TV flat Luhan untuk kembali menunggu Luhan menyalin semua pekerjaan rumah serta catatan-catatan sekolah yang sempat tertinggal.

"Siapa yang menelponmu?" tanya Luhan sambil tetap menulis.

"Ibuku. Hanya mengatakan bahwa jangan pulang dulu sebelum hujan reda."

Luhan mengangguk paham dengan tangannya yang tetap bergerak untuk menyalin berlembar-lembar tulisan. Luhan pikir guru-guru di Sekolahnya sedang gila karena menyuruh muridnya mencatat semua pelajaran hingga berlembar-lembar.

Lalu keadaan flat Luhan menjadi hening. Luhan terlalu fokus pada salinannya serta Minseok yang sedang membaca buku yang cukup tebal—dan sepertinya Minseok baru meminjam buku itu dari perpustakaan. Hanya terdengar suara dentingan air keran yang menetes membasahi wastafel dapur Luhan.

Tepat pada lembar kedelapan, ponsel Luhan bergetar dalam saku celananya. Segera Luhan menghentikan menyalin catatan pelajarannya dan beralih melihat ponselnya.

_Kau harus tahu bahwa aku juga tidak mengerti mengapa bisa melakukan itu denganmu. Kurasa kita mabuk semalam. Dan berakhir seperti itu._

_-Oh Jae Woon_

Luhan sedikit mendelik nan geram dengan pengirim serta isi pesan itu. Oh Jae Woon atau si brengsek Sehun. Untuk apa Sehun mengirimkan pesan seperti ini? Bagi Luhan pesan ini tidak penting. Cukup Ia tahu bahwa Sehun sangat brengsek karena sudah menidurinya semalam. Oh, Sehun memang sudah brengsek sebelum kejadian semalam.

"Ada apa, Luhan?" Minseok merasa Luhan dalam gerak-gerik aneh—yakni membaca pesan dalam ponselnya sambil menatap dingin ponselnya.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu." ujar Luhan dingin sambil melepas kacamatanya.

Minseok melebarkan sedikit mulutnya. Tingkah Luhan sungguh tak biasa kali ini. Sejak kapan sahabatnya berubah sedingin ini? Apa karena ponselnya?

"Kau yakin tidak ada apa-apa?" tanya Minseok mencoba meyakinkan Luhan.

"Sudah ku katakan kau tidak perlu tahu!"

Tanpa Minseok duga, Luhan membentak kasar dirinya dan juga meninggalkannya sendiri di ruang tengah flat Luhan. MinSeok melihat Luhan berjalan menuju kamarnya sambil membanting keras pintu kamarnya sendiri. Tidak perlu bagaimana herannya Minseok saat ini-tentu saja pemuda berpipi _chubby_ itu keheranan.

Namun jika Luhan seperti ini, lantas apa yang dapat Minseok lakukan? Berdiam diri hingga hujan reda atau Luhan yang sudah membaik dari situasi anehnya? Tentu saja hanya itu.

.

.

Sedangkan di dalam kamarnya, Luhan mengacak asal surai cokelat-emasnya sendiri. Perbuatan Sehun semalam baginya sangat kelewatan. Namun sebenarnya Luhan juga tidak mengerti bagaimana Sehun dapat dengan mudah menidurinya seperti itu.

Apa mungkin karena alkohol?

Tapi Luhan rasa itu terasa terlalu klasik melakukan hubungan seks karena pengaruh alkohol—_well_, Luhan gemar meminum alkohol dan tidak pernah terjadi kecelakaan berhubungan seks dengan teman minumnya. Atau ada sebuah alasan lain, seperti obat perangsang atau apa saja yang dapat merangsang hormon seseorang? Luhan merasa tidak mungkin Jongdae memasukkan obat perangsang ke dalam botol minumannya. Luhan tahu bahwa Jongdae tidak perlu membawa barang semacam itu untuk mengajak seks seorang _bitchy_. Lalu apa?

Sialnya Luhan sudah mulai mengingat kejadiannya bersama Sehun. Kejadian bagaimana dirinya memanggil Sehun dengan sebutan _'Master'_ dan dirinya yang dipanggil _'Slut'_ atau bagaimana Sehun mengajaknya menuntaskan hasratnya saat Ia masih berada di toilet _Redpoint_.

Memalukan. Sangat memalukan.

Luhan menendang dinding keras serta kasar dinding kamarnya. Namun sekeras apapun itu Ia tak merasakan sakit karena rasa frustasinya. Nafasnya naik turun menahan geraman—walaupun geraman itu harusnya tinggal sedikit untuk lolos dari mulutnya.

Rasa emosi yang meliputi semua pikiran serta batin Luhan terasa enggan untuk hilang. Luhan masih ingin menumpahkan semua rasa kesalnya, karena itulah matanya yang berkilat penuh amarah itu mengedarkan pandangan ke segala penjuru kamarnya untuk mencari sesuatu yang dapat meluapkan emosinya.

"Luhan, kau baik-baik saja? Hujan di luar sudah reda, aku harus pulang."

Seketika suara Minseok membuyarkan segala emosi Luhan. Dan juga pikiran Luhan menjadi kalang kabut. Segera Luhan berlari membuka pintu kamarnya—seolah Ia tidak merasa marah yang berlebihan.

"Oh—ada apa, Minseok? Kau sudah ingin pulang?"

"Ya, hujannya sudah reda. Tapi Luhan, apa kau baik-baik saja? Tadi kau kelihatan tidak baik-baik saja."

"Tidak perlu khawatir, aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh."

Walaupun mimik wajah Minseok terlihat seolah terlihat paham terhadap penuturan Luhan, namun di dalam pikirannya Ia merasa ganjil dengan tingkah laku Luhan. Bukankah saat tadi Ia menanyakan apakah Luhan baik-baik saja sahabatnya itu hanya menjawab 'Kau tidak perlu tahu?'

"Jika ada masalah, kau bisa menghubungiku."

Luhan mengangguk sebagai respon dan Minseok yang telah selesai memakai _coat_ dinginnya berjalan lebih dulu menuju pintu keluar flat Luhan—disertai Luhan yang mengekorinya dari belakang.

Hingga Minseok keluar dari flat Luhan, pikirannya masih terpenuhi oleh tingkah laku Luhan yang baginya sangat tidak biasa. Tapi Minseok pikir lebih baik Ia pulang sebelum hujan kembali turun.

.

.

Luhan berhasil datang paling awal di sekolah kesokan harinya. Ia berusaha untuk tidak bertemu berandalan busuk yang mungkin akan mengganggunya saat berada di bus atau saat di gerbang sekolah. Bukan tidak mungkin jika saat Ia berada di gerbang sekolah berandalan bengal itu akan mem-_bully_nya.

Tentu Luhan memilih untuk menghindari itu semua. Ia ingin keadaannya normal dan tenang di pagi hari sebelum bertemu dengan si raja berandal—Oh Se Hun. Meskipun sebenarnya Luhan cukup ingin tahu mengapa berandal busuk yang baru saja menidurinya itu mengirim pesan penjelasan padanya. Untuk apa Sehun dengan repot mengirim pesan seperti itu? Bagi Luhan, pesan Sehun tersebut tidak berarti.

Dan sekarang Luhan benar-benar tak mengerti pandangan yang ada dihadapannya—bagaimana raja berandal busuk itu sudah berada di kelasnya dan menarik bangkunya sendiri untuk mendaratkan pantatnya? Apa Tuhan sedang berlaku tidak adil dengannya hingga mempertemukannya dengan berandal bengal ini pada pagi hari?

Setingkat Luhan menaikkan konsentrasinya dan waspada terhadap setiap gerak-gerik Sehun. Setidaknya Ia harus sedikit waspada hingga bel pelajaran—atau hingga Minseok datang.

Namun tak terjadi apapun hingga semua teman sekelasnya masuk dan duduk dengan manis di bangku masing-masing. Sehun tetap di bangkunya. Bahkan Luhan pikir Sehun sangat diam walaupun teman berandalnya sudah datang dan menyapanya.

Karena bel yang sudah berdering, Luhan menjadi cukup lega. Sehun tak menyerangnya saat ini. Tapi Luhan hanya sekedar lega, bukan berarti Ia senang karena Sehun tidak mem-_bully_nya untuk saat ini. Ia sangat yakin berandalan busuk itu pasti akan mem-_bully_nya nanti. Tidak salah bahwa Luhan menjadi cukup ngeri dan berpikir apa yang nantinya akan terjadi padanya.

Masuknya Lim Seonsangnim—guru sastra Mandarin ke kelasnya tidak lantas membuat Luhan aman. Dimana Minseok? Bagaimana jika sesuatu yang tidak-tidak terjadi padanya saat Minseok tidak ada? Luhan pun menundukkan kepalanya dalam dan menutup rapat kelopak matanya—kini Ia diliputi rasa takut yang sangat dalam.

Menunduknya kepala Luhan membuat Sehun menjadi menyorotkan pandangan tajamnya kepada Luhan. Memang benar bahwa Ia terus memperhatikan Luhan sejak Ia duduk di bangkunya. Dan semula pandangan yang terkesan _'sekedar memperhatikan'_ itu kini berubah menjadi sebuah pandangan dengan kerutan kening di dahinya.

.

.

Luhan tak mempunyai cukup nyali untuk beranjak dari bangkunya. Bahkan hanya untuk sekedar berjalan dan berdiam diri di perpustakaan. Bagaimana jika Jongin—berandalan teman Sehun itu mencegatnya dan mem-_bully_nya di tengah jalan? Akan menjadi memusingkan.

Jadilah Luhan terus berdiam diri di bangkunya dan tak mengatakan sepatah kata pun hingga bel akhir pelajaran berbunyi. Sedikit Luhan melirik ke belakang—tepatnya bangku Sehun. Luhan hanya ingin memastikan apakah gerak-gerik Sehun mencurigakan atau tidak. Namun hingga pemuda itu keluar dari kelasnya, tidak ada yang terjadi dengan diri Luhan.

Luhan bernafas lega mendapati hari ini Ia baik-baik saja meskipun tanpa Minseok yang menemaninya. Dengan langkah ringan, Luhan berjalan keluar dari kelasnya untuk pulang ke flat-nya.

"Oh, Xi Lu Han!"

Sejenak tubuh Luhan menjadi sangat tegang ketika Ia mendengar suara berat itu. Kim Jong In—ya siapa lagi yang akan memanggilnya dengan nada 'sok berteman' seperti itu? Dan Luhan yakin ada si brengsek Sehun yang tak jauh dari JongIn. Baguslah, mungkin hari ini tidak akan benar-benar baik.

"Hey, sudah ingin pulang? Seharian aku tidak melihatmu berkeliaran apa kau di dalam kelas saja, Ching Chong?"

Kepala Luhan menunduk dalam saat Jongin mulai berjalan di sampingnya dengan senyuman intimidasi. Sedangkan Luhan tak merasakan aura Sehun ada di dekatnya. Luhan cukup lega mengetahui bahwa Sehun tak ikut campur kali ini.

Keduanya terus berjalan hingga Jongin mendorong tubuh Luhan hingga membentur dinding lorong sekolahnya. Jika sudah begini—tamatlah riwayat Luhan.

"Wow, ada hal apa sampai kau mewarnai rambut seperti ini?"

_Sial._

Luhan mematung di hadapan Jongin. Ia benar-benar tidak ada nyali untuk menatap mata Jongin yang berkilat seperti satan itu. Telapak tangannya mengepal kuat menahan rasa ketakutannya.

"Hey, kau tidak menjawabku, huh? Apa kau pikir kau pantas seperti ini?!" Jongin meninggikan nada bicaranya dan Luhan hanya dapat menunduk.

"Hey, Ching Chong! Lihat mataku!"

Jongin mencengkram rahang Luhan keras hingga Luhan mengadah dan menatap seluruh wajah Jongin yang menakutkan. Ia memejamkan matanya—tubuhnya bergetar terus-menerus.

"Haha, lihat kau sudah ketakutan seperti ini! Dasar bodoh—"

"Kim Jong In!"

Suara nyaring menggema di lorong tempat Jongin dan Luhan berada. Dan itulah si pemilik suara—Kyungsoo ketua komite penegak kebenaran dan pemberantas perilaku _bully_ teman-temannya. Laki-laki bertubuh pendek itu berjalan cepat menghampiri Jongin dan Luhan yang tengah berdiri berhadapan. Jongin segera melepas cengkraman tangannya di rahang Luhan dan berakhir dengan rintihan kesakitan dari Luhan.

"Kau! Sudah berapa kali kuperingatkan! Jangan pernah mem-_bully_ Luhan lagi!"

Kyungsoo jauh lebih terlihat seperti satan ketimbang Jongin sebelumnya. Matanya berkilat penuh amarah dan suaranya yang tegas mengintimidasi.

"Aa—eum Kyungsoo, maksudku—"

"Kau aku beri hukuman pengurangan nilai matematika! Lihat saja aku akan memberitahu Seongsangnim!"

Mata Jongin dengan refleks membesar. Jongin yang notabene sudah payah dalam matematika masih harus dikurangi karena mem-_bully_ Luhan?

"_Baby_ Kyung... hey jangan seperti itu..."

"Aku bukan _Baby_ Kyung-mu! Bodoh!"

Kyungsoo menarik tangan Luhan pergi meninggalkan Jongin di koridor yang sudah sepi itu. Luhan hanya pasrah saat ketua komite itu menyeretnya menjauh meninggalkan Jongin yang sepertinya menyumpah serapah kejadian ini.

.

.

"Ky-kyungsoo—ah Kyungsoo, terima kasih atas pertolonganmu hari ini... aku sangat berterima kasih..." ujar Luhan tergagap

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil mendengar penuturan Luhan. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Eum aku baik-baik saja, Kyungsoo."

Percakapan kaku itu berhenti beberapa saat. Langkah keduanya terus menapak beriringan menuju halte bus terdekat dari Sekolah mereka.

"Ta-tapi, darimana kau bisa menemukanku dan Jongin?"

Kyungsoo tak lantas menjawab hingga keduanya duduk bersamaan di bangku halte bus. Luhan terus menatap hati-hati Kyungsoo.

"Sebenarnya Sehun tadi menemuiku dan mengatakan bahwa Jongin mencariku—"

Kyungsoo menjeda sejenak kalimatnya sedangkan Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya dalam. _Sehun?_

"—sebenarnya aku sangat malas menemuinya, tapi Sehun bilang sangat penting—sangat genting. Tetapi aku malah melihatnya sedang mem-_bully_mu."

Kepala Luhan diserang rasa kebingungan. Memang Luhan melihat Sehun ada di sebelah Jongin—tepat di sebelahnya. Tapi entah kenapa Sehun menghilang begitu Jongin mulai berbicara padanya. Dan sekarang Sehun mengatakan bahwa Jongin mencari Kyungsoo? Jongin tidak sebodoh itu untuk menggali liangnya sendiri dengan memanggil Kyungsoo ditengah mem-_bully_nya.

"Lalu—"

"Oh ya tadi aku bertemu Minseok."

Ucapan Luhan terpotong oleh Kyungsoo yang mengalihkan pembicaraan. Namun Luhan tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan topik pembicaraan mereka terganti karena ini menyangkut sahabatnya—Minseok.

"Bukankah hari ini Ia tidak masuk?"

"Benar Minseok tidak masuk hari ini. Tapi Ia datang ke sekolah dan meminta ijin untuk tidak masuk selama satu bulan—" Kyungsoo memotong sedikit kalimatnya sambil menoleh ke arah datangnya Bus.

"—kudengar Ia akan pergi ke China. Ia bilang ada keperluan keluarga—Kau tahu ternyata Ayah Minseok berada di China selama ini,"

Luhan tertohok kaget dengan segala penuturan Kyungsoo. Minseok akan meninggalkannya selama itu? Lalu siapa yang akan menjadi temannya? Penolongnya jika nanti Ia di-_bully_ oleh teman-temannya? Tanpa terasa karena memikirkan itu semua, belahan bibir Luhan terbuka kecil.

"Luhan? Busku sudah datang. Aku duluan, kau hati-hati ya."

Kyungsoo membuyarkan semua pikiran Luhan. Dilihatnya si ketua komite itu tengah berlarian untuk memasuki bus. Dan kembali saat bus itu melacu meninggalkan halte, Luhan memikirkan bagaimana nasibnya tanpa sahabatnya—Minseok. Bagaimana Ia akan menghadapi Sehun atau berandal lainnya nanti.

Siapa yang akan menjaganya?

Luhan menghela nafasnya berat. Apa Tuhan terlalu jahat padanya sehingga memberikan masa sekolah yang berat seperti ini? Luhan merasa cukup sudah berpikir aneh. Ia membuyarkan pikirannya sendiri tentang siapa yang nanti akan menjaganya dari para berandalan busuk Sekolahnya. Setelah merasa pikirannya yang kalang kabut sudah hilang, Luhan menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kanan dan juga samping kiri—

—tepat di samping kiri Luhan, Sehun duduk disana sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

Segera Luhan membalikkan pandangannya lurus ke depan. Luhan tidak merasa tenang bertemu dengan Sehun sekalipun hari ini Sehun tidak mem-_bully_nya. Dan saat bus Luhan sudah tiba, Luhan segera memasuki busnya dan duduk jauh-jauh dari Sehun yang juga naik bus yang sama.

.

.

Luhan cukup lega dapat duduk berjauhan dengan Sehun—namun tetap saja Luhan masih dapat melihat surai cokelat gelap Sehun nampak belakang. Pandangan matanya ini membuat pikirannya melayang pada kejadian _Redpoint_. Bagaimana pemilik rambut itu menjamah tubuhnya tampa permisi. Amarah dan emosi kembali menguasai Luhan acapkali mengingat tentang kejadian _Redpoint_.

Luhan segera turun saat bus sudah sampai di tujuannya. Namun Ia merasa tak turun sendirian—Ia merasa ada orang lain yang turun selain dirinya. Padahal Luhan ingat betul bahwa sebelum turun di halte ini, penumpang bus hanya tinggal Ia dengan Sehun.

Dengan cepat Luhan menolehkan pandangannya pada Sehun yang tengah berjalan di belakangnya namun berjauhan dengannya. Luhan pun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kenapa kau disini?!" Semprot Luhan pada Sehun dengan ketus.

Sehun menatap mata Luhan sambil terus berjalan lurus. Sehun dengan tenang berjalan ke arah Luhan—sekalipun Luhan menatapnya dengan pandangan mengerikan.

"Rumahku di daerah ini," jawab Sehun tenang atas pertanyaan ketus Luhan.

"Kau—jangan pernah muncul di daerah ini atau aku akan membunuhmu!"

Setelah kembali berkata ketus pada Sehun, Luhan melanjutkan langkah kakinya. Sehun masih berdiri di tempat yang sama sambil memandang punggung Luhan yang menjauh dengan langkah tergesa-gesa.

Ia tertawa kecil sambil memijit pelipisnya. Sehun terus melihat punggung Luhan yang semakin kecil-menjauh dan menghilang di sebuah jalan kecil. Tubuh Sehun lunglai hingga punggungnya menabrak dinding sebuah rumah.

"Bodoh, padahal kau ketakutan tadi."

Sehun kembali tertawa kemudian merogoh saku celana dan kantung-kantung tas sekolahnya. Setelah menemukan sebatang rokok dan korek api miliknya, Ia segera menghisap batang rokok itu dan menghela asap karbon itu di udara.

Belum lama Ia hisap batang rokok itu, namun Sehun sudah membuang putung rokoknya asal. Kepalanya yang terasa berat itu Ia benturkan perlahan ke dinding tempat punggungnya menyandar. Seperti sebelumnya, Sehun tertawa kecil sambil bergumam sesuatu;

_"Boss, maafkan aku... tapi aku tidak akan melakukan pertunjukan itu lagi untuk selamanya... tidak akan."_

_"Dan aku akan buktikan padamu bahwa aku tidak brengsek, Luhan."_

Gumam Sehun sambil tersenyum kecil.

**Te**

**Be**

**Ce**

* * *

Halooooo~~~~~ /digetok/

Ehem uhuk test tuagapat /? HAI SEMUAA! Uwaw akhirnya bisa lanjutin ff lagiii 3 kalian gak lumutan kan? 3 Maafkan author yang belom update hampir 3 bulan *ato lebih? :v* karena author sibukkk banget T_T author juga jarang baca ff ama buka ffn krn sibuk trs juga ada kecelakan kecil pas ngetik chap ini jadi maafkan yaa /3

Maafkan juga kalo ceritanya begini, kurang panjang dsb /? ini juga udh semampu author :" kalo masih belum greget aduh maaf ya ini bertahap sayang :") Maafkan kalo mengecewakan udh nunggu lama tapi begini ;u;

DAN TERIMAKASIH UTK 1000+review dari kalian semuaaa! *deep bows* author gak nyangka ff ini bisa banyak yang suka :") author seneng kalo kalian enjoy ama cerita abal author 3 trs review ff author ya 3 i lop yu pul para readers! *deep bows*

Oh ya, mungkin ini agak sedikit telat /? tapi buat reader guest yang sempet kritik, sebenernya author pengen kasi penjelasan tapi kalian gak bisa di pm sedih tau gak /3 jadi kalau mau minta penjelasan atau mau kritik dan saran selain di review cek bio author ya, ada akun2 sns author yang bisa dihubungi 3 atau kalau kalian mau temenan ama author mungkin :v /pede/

Okeeehh! Terima kasih untuk yang sudah baca sampe sejauh ini 3 sekali lagi terima kasih untuk semua readers baik yg review ataupun tidak 3 akhir kata salam,

Michyeosseo!


	10. Is That Really You?

**CHAPTER 9**

* * *

Ini adalah hari kedua Luhan tanpa Minseok yang menemaninya. Luhan hanya memiliki dua orang teman;Minseok dan Kyungsoo—setidaknya hanya dua orang itu yang masih mau mengajak bicara Luhan tanpa harus mencemoh atau bahkan mem-bullynya terlebih dulu. Dan sekarang dua teman Luhan itu benar-benar jauh darinya. Kyungsoo yang ada di kelas lain dan Minseok yang berada di China—Luhan tidak yakin hari-harinya akan baik-baik saja.

Tanpa diduga oleh teman-teman sekelasnya, Seonsangnim yang mengajar pada jam pertama hingga istirahat tidak masuk ke dalam kelas. Keadaan kelas Luhan menjadi berantakan—tapi toh, Ia tidak peduli. Luhan tetap tenang duduk di bangkunya sambil terus fokus pada buku yang Ia baca.

Dan bel istirahat berbunyi nyaring disela kegiatan gaduh murid-murid nakal yang ada di kelas Luhan. Luhan menutup bukunya—menghela nafas sejenak sebelum akhirnya memutuskan berdiri dari bangkunya. Luhan hanya akan pergi ke toilet sebentar bukan pergi ke kantin seperti murid lainnya. Hingga selamanya, Luhan sudah berjanji untuk tidak kembali ke tempat yang Ia benci itu

.

.

"Hey Ching Chong!"

Luhan membulatkan matanya saat dirinya baru saja keluar dari bilik toilet—bagaimana tidak jika ada dua orang murid yang secara mengejutkan 'menyapa'nya? Luhan mengadah untuk melihat siapa yang sedang iseng menyapanya dengan panggilan menyebalkan itu.

"Tumben sekali kau keluar kelas, hm?"

Setidaknya kali ini orang itu bukanlah Sehun melainkan berandalan bernama Mark dan Yoongi, setahu Luhan itu adalah nama keduanya namun Luhan tidak tahu dari kelas apa mereka. Luhan menatap dua berandal elit itu sebentar sebelum melangkahkan kakinya pergi, namun keduanya langsung menahan tubuh Luhan di dinding toilet.

"Hey, kau mau kemana? Jangan terburu-buru!" keduanya lalu tertawa dengan senyuman intimidasi. Kali ini Luhan tak punya pilihan selain menunduk dan berharap nasibnya akan baik-baik saja.

"Aku kira menyenangkan jika kita bermain dengan _Ching Chong_ ini, bukankah begitu Mark?" tanya Yoongi sambil mencengkram kerah kemeja Luhan.

Luhan meringis saat cengkraman Yoongi itu menyiksa lehernya. Ia menutup matanya rapat—nasibnya di _bully_ oleh siapa saja tetap sama;berakhir memalukan dengan tawaan yang terdengar sadi di telinganya. _Well_, Luhan hanya bisa pasrah jika keadaan sudah seperti ini.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Menyiram bajunya hingga basah mungkin?"

Jakun Luhan bergerak turun meneguk ludahnya—tidakkah Ia salah dengar bahwa dua orang ini akan menyiramnya? Ini buruk! Ayolah Luhan tidak membawa baju ganti—bagaimana jika bajunya basah? Luhan tidak ingin lagi pulang karena di_bully_ oleh berandalan sekolahnya! Sudah cukup baginya untuk menahan malu.

"Le-lepaskan aku...!" Luhan berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Yoongi yang notabene atlit basket sekolahnya.

Yoongi tertawa kecil saat melihat Luhan yang mencoba menurunkan tangannya dari leher Luhan. Usaha Luhan tidak sebanding dengan tenaganya yang banyak. Mark yang sedang mengambil air toilet untuk disiramkan pada Luhan tertawa begitu mendengar rintihan pasrah dari Luhan. Mereka berpikir bahwa sangat menyenangkan melihat raut wajah Luhan yang begitu pasrah. "Hahaha, itu tidak berguna _Ching Chong—_"

BRAK!

Ketiga murid laki-laki itu menolehkan arah pandang mereka pada hentakan pintu toilet yang terbuka. Seseorang masuk setelah menendang pintu itu—dan tebak siapa yang masuk ke dalam toilet, jika menjawab murid itu Sehun maka jawabannya adalah benar. Sehun—murid itu masuk dengan angkuhnya ke dalam toilet. Tentu saja Ia melihat adegan Yoongi yang tengah mencengkram leher Luhan dan Mark yang sudah membawa wadah berisi air entah apa.

"Wow! Murid kelas satu sudah berani mem-_bully_ seniornya!" seru Sehun lantang sambil melipat tangannya.

Wajah angkuh itu kemudian mendekat dengan cepat menuju Yoongi yang sudah melepaskan cengkramannya pada Luhan. Yoongi dan Mark terlihat sama—sama ketakutannya. Bayangkan saja jika Sehun, seonggok nyawa dengan tabiat keji nyaris seperti satan itu berkilat marah—apa masih ada yang berani untuk mengadah untuk melihat wajahnya? Baik Yoongi maupun Mark tentu tidak ingin melihat wajah Sehun saat ini.

Mark dan Yoongi menunduk semakin dalam saat Sehun berada tepat di hadapan mereka. Keduanya persis seperti anak kecil yang masih berada di taman kanak-kanak yang sedang tertangkap basah sedang melakukan kesalahan. Secara mengejutkan, Sehun meludahi sepatu kedua junior berandal itu. Luhan hanya menatap kejadian yang ada di depan matanya itu dengan jijik.

"Bukan berarti karena aku sering mem-_bully_ Luhan maka kalian juga bisa mem-_bully _Luhan! Luhan mangsaku! Dan kalian cari mangsa lain sendiri!" teriak Sehun marah.

Tubuh Luhan bergetar hebat mendengar amukan Sehun—syarat akan marah dan kebencian. Oh tunggu, marah dan kebencian?

"Pulang sekolah kalian harus menemuiku! Cari aku sampai dapat! Dan awas jika sepulang sekolah aku tidak melihat kalian!"

Detik berikutnya Sehun menghantam keras dinding toilet itu dan seketika membuat Mark dan Yoongi ketakutan lalu pergi dari toilet dengan terburu-buru. Kini tinggalah Luhan yang tengah bergetar hebat dan Sehun yang menatap 'mangsa'nya tajam. Luhan berusaha tenang dan mencoba melangkah keluar dari jeratan pandangan mematikan Sehun.

Dan Luhan berhasil.

Benar, Luhan berhasil keluar tanpa Sehun yang mencegahnya untuk mem-_bully_nya.

Cukup aneh bagi Luhan karena Sehun selalu berusaha mem-_bully_nya dalam kesempatan macam apapun. Luhan merasa janggal karena Sehun hanya menatapnya tajam tanpa berkata barang satu katapun. Ditambah lagi dengan sikap marah Sehun pada Mark dan Yoongi yang ternyata juniornya karena nyaris akan mem-_bully_nya.

Sehun adalah orang aneh dan juga menakutkan—pikir Luhan.

.

.

Halte bus terdekat dari sekolah Luhan siang itu cukup ramai. Banyak murid sekolahnya yang menunggu bus di halte itu—sama seperti Luhan. Namun Luhan tidak berinteraksi layaknya yang lain. Ia hanya duduk terdiam dan tidak lupa menundukkan kepalanya. Dalam suasana ramai seperti ini membuatnya kikuk dan juga berpikiran negatif. Bagaimana jika ada yang menganggunya? Seperti Sehun dan kawan-kawannya atau Jongin atau mungkin Mark dan Yoongi yang ternyata juniornya tapi sudah berani menganggunya?

_Kenapa bus hari ini lama sekali sih? _

"Luhan! Kebetulan kau berada disini!"

Luhan merutuk dalam hatinya—_Well_, Siapa lagi sekarang? Luhan tidak pernah percaya bahwa ada murid yang akan menyapanya dengan maksud baik selain Minseok dan Kyungsoo—tidak pernah ada. Mungkin juga berlaku bagi murid yang baru saja memanggil namanya. Murid itu merangkul leher Luhan seakan-akan teman akrab. Tentu saja Luhan risih dan juga Ia tidak akan sudi melihat wajah murid sialan ini.

"Hey, kenapa masam sekali wajahmu, hm?"

Kali ini Taehyung—teman sekelasnya yang menyebalkan dan juga pembuat onar yang tengah 'menyapa'nya. Luhan membuang muka dengan halus, namun Taehyung justru meraih dagu Luhan agar menatap wajahnya yang Luhan pikir sangat menyebalkan itu.

"Ching Chong, aku sedang kesusahan dalam mengerjakan tugas-tugasku, terutama tugas dari Kang Seonsangnim. Sebagai seorang teman bukankah kau harusnya membantuku?" tanya Taehyung dengan senyuman licik khas bibirnya.

Luhan hanya terdiam dengan wajahnya yang pucat ketakutan. Kabar buruk jika Taehyung murid paling pemalas di sekolahnya ini memintanya mengerjakan tugasnya—tugas Taehyung pasti banyak yang belum dikerjakan, jika Luhan dipaksa mengerjakan tentunya akan sangat banyak dan merepotkan—Kali ini saja Luhan harus berani menolak.

"Taehyung... ah aku ti-tidak mau me—"

"Sssst, kau harus membantuku mengerjakannya!"

Taehyung melepaskan rangkulannya ditambah mendorong kasar tubuh Luhan hingga Luhan nyaris terjatuh dari duduknya. Luhan sedikit merintih sambil membenarkan kacamatanya yang bergeser karena dorongan Taehyung. Belum sempat Luhan kembali ke posisinya, Taehyung secara tidak sopan dan tanpa aturan melemparkan buku tugasnya tepat di kepala Luhan. Dan sekarang keduanya menjadi pusat perhatian—terutama Luhan. Beberapa ada yang menertawakan kebodohan Luhan dan ada juga yang melihat kejadian ini sebagai tontonan menarik.

"Kerjakan itu! Besok pagi harus sudah selesai!" titah Taehyung keji.

Malu. Sangat malu. Siapa yang tidak malu manakala harga dirinya diinjak-injak? Luhan sangat malu. Ia malu pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak ada keberanian untuk melawan Taehyung hingga semua orang menertawainya dan mengatakan bahwa dirinya bodoh. Dengan terpaksa Luhan memungut buku tugas Taehyung yang baru saja dilemparkan padanya.

"Kim Taehyung, ah akhirnya aku menemukanmu."

_Ya Tuhan! Suara orang brengsek ini!_

Tamat sudah riwayat Luhan—suara khas cadel nan angkuh milik Sehun terdengar tak jauh darinya. Pasti Sehun berada disini—tapi Luhan tidak akan mau menoleh sedikitpun pada Sehun. Bagaimana jika nasibnya bertambah buruk?

"Oh, ada apa Sehun-ah?" tanya Taehyung santai. Detik berikutnya Sehun mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari dalam tasnya.

Buku yang baru saja Sehun keluarkan itu Ia lemparkan pada Taehyung. Persis seperti saat Taehyung melemparkan bukunya pada Luhan. Taehyung sedikit terkejut menerima perlakuan Sehun yang seperti menirunya.

"Aku dengar tugas Kang Seonsangnimmu sudah selesai, bisakah kau mengerjakannya untukku? Aku tidak menerima dan membenci penolakan," ujar Sehun tenang dan juga angkuh.

Luhan mendengar itu—mendengar utaran kalimat Sehun yang angkuh pada Taehyung. Rupanya Sehun ingin tugasnya dikerjakan oleh Taehyung. Apa itu berarti Luhan harus mengerjakan tiga tugas—beserta miliknya sekaligus?

"E-ehm kau bisa meminta Luhan mengerjakannya, Sehun hehehe," Taehyung menyanggah dengan kikuk. Luhan sontak mendelik mendengar sanggahan Taehyung.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan, Taehyung-ah." Tukas Sehun tegas.

Taehyung terpaksa menelan ludahnya. Sehun adalah raja satan di sekolahnya. Melawan dan menentangnya sama dengan mencari mati—jadi Taehyung harus mau menerima perintah Sehun sebelum tatapan datarnya itu berubah menjadi berkilat marah. Taehyung mengangguk kemudian—tanda Ia menyanggupi perintah Sehun.

Bagaimana dengan Luhan? Ia menyaksikan semuanya—bagaimana wajah arogan itu memaksa Taehyung hingga Taehyung ketakutan dan juga bagaimana Sehun yang membuat dirinya kebingungan dengan segala tingkahnya. Luhan tidak percaya bahwa itu adalah Sehun. Namun Sehun terlihat tidak ambil pusing dengan perilakunya yang dicap aneh itu. Laki-laki itu terlihat tenang dan menatap lurus jalanan yang ada di hadapannya. Bahkan murid-murid lain yang tadi melihat tontonan gratis itu saat ini sudah memalingkan pandangannya. Mereka tidak ingin berkontak mata dengan mata Sehun yang tajam itu.

"L-Luhan kembalikan bukuku, cepat!"

Taehyung meminta bukunya kembali dengan raut wajah ketakutan. Setelah bukunya kembali Taehyung langsung meninggalkan halte itu entah kemana. Dan Luhan pikir hari ini Ia sangat beruntung. Ini semua berkat tingkah aneh Sehun yang menyelematkannya. Oh tunggu, Menyelematkannya? Benarkah itu?

Kebingungan Luhan terpecah saat bus yang Ia tunggu akhirnya datang. Segera Luhan berdiri diantara kerumunan orang-orang lain yang ingin masuk ke dalam bus itu. Namun Luhan tidak lincah sekalipun tubuhnya tergolong kecil. Beberapa kali Ia terdesak mundur oleh penumpang lain hingga Ia tak kunjung memasuki bus itu. Luhan mendesah pasrah saat kerumunan orang itu membuat dirinya tertinggal di belakang. Sepertinya Ia harus menunggu bus berikutnya agar tidak berdesakan seperti ini.

Tapi ternyata Luhan tidak perlu menunggu bus selanjutnya.

Sebuah tangan kekar nan kokoh mencengkram lengannya erat kemudian menariknya masuk ke dalam bus hingga membuatnya bertabrakan dengan banyak orang. Luhan masuk ke dalam bus tepat sebelum pintu bus tertutup rapat. Jantungnya berdegup kencang—Ia _shock_ dan tentu saja tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dialami olehnya. Tangan itu masih mencengkramnya—sontak saja Luhan mengadah untuk mencari tahu siapa pemilik tangan ini—

—dan rupanya, tangan itu adalah milik Sehun. Ya, Oh Se Hun.

Luhan tercengang tak percaya bahwa Sehun yang dengan repot menarik tangannya untuk masuk ke dalam bus ini—ditambah lagi tangan Sehun tak kunjung lepas dari lengannya. Debaran aneh itu terasa oleh Luhan—debaran saat tangan yang mencengkramnya kuat ini membuat seluruh peredaran darahnya berhenti. Luhan masih disamping Sehun dan tengah memandang lekat-lekat murid berwajah arogan dan angkuh itu.

Kemudian Luhan menyadari sesuatu bahwa Sehun sangat _tampan._

Sehun menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang ditatap oleh Luhan—dengan halus Ia melepaskan cengkraman tangannya. Lepasnya cengkraman Sehun membuat Luhan berhenti menatap Sehun dan beralih menatap penumpang lain yang ada di hadapannya. Ah Luhan baru sadar jika bus ini terasa sesak karena banyaknya penumpang. Untuk kali ini Luhan tidak peduli. Ia tetap berdiri di depan pintu bus dengan Sehun di sampingnya. Suasana ini terasa canggung dan juga membingungkan.

.

.

_Pukul sembilan._

Luhan terbangun dari tidur lelapnya pada pukul sembilan malam. Tubuhnya terasa lelah setelah mengerjakan beberapa tugas sekolah beberapa jam yang lalu. Karena Ia terbangun dari tidurnya, Luhan kemudian beranjak menuju komputernya untuk online di situsnya.

Setelah log in, Luhan mendapati situsnya sedang ramai. Luhan segera menuju halaman pertanyaan untuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan pelanggan situsnya. Saat Luhan sedang membuka satu per satu pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ada di situsnya, sebuah notifikasi pesan percakapan muncul. Luhan segera meninggalkan halaman pertanyaan dan beralih membaca notifikasi pesan.

Yoonjae : Terima kasih Deer-ssi!

Admin : Sama-sama ^^ semoga membantu~

Yoonjae : Lain kali aku akan bertanya di halaman pertanyaan bukan di pesan pribadi lagi, hehe

Luhan menjadi gusar—siapa yang sudah berani mengatasnamakan nicknamenya saat Ia sedang tidak _online_? Luhan harus segera mencari tahu siapa yang sudah berani mengaku-ngaku menjadi dirinya. Sangat tidak sopan!

Tak lama kemudian Luhan sudah mengetahui admin siapa yang sudah tidak sopan padanya—_Jae Woon._ Luhan sangat gusar—matanya berkilat penuh amarah. Diraihnya ponselnya yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya, dengan cepat Ia menyentuh-nyentuh layar ponselnya untuk menelpon admin kurang ajar ini.

"_Ha—"_

"Kenapa kau memakai nicknameku?! Kau kira itu sopan, huh?!" sembur Luhan sesaat setelah Sehun atau Jae Woon mengangkat panggilannya.

"_Kau—"_

"Dasar kurang ajar! Kau benar-benar tidak tahu sopan santun! Aku akan memecatmu! Ini sangat lancang, bodoh!"

Luhan terus saja mengumpat pada lawan bicaranya seakan lupa siapa lawan bicaranya. Amarahnya sudah tidak dapat dibendung lagi.

"_Setidaknya dengarkan aku dulu, Luhan. Ini menyangkut—"_

"—aku bukan Luhan, aku** Deer-ssi**!"

_Sehun yang ada di sebrang sana hanya bisa menyerngit heran dengan apa yang baru saja Luhan ucapkan._

**Te**

**Be**

**Ce**

* * *

Halo semua~ /dibuang/

Ehem mic tes /? Okay sebelumnya halo, ini masih author yang sama _Michyeosseo_ dan sekarang berganti pen-name mjd _beobblecruz_ ^-^

Author minta maaf atas beberapa hal. Yang pertama tentunya soal keterlambatan update, author sibuuukkkkk banget sama urusan sekolah bahkan bulan mei kemarin author ga punya hari sabtu minggu karena sibuk x_x dan untungnya setelah ga seberapa sibuk author bisa update! _Yehet_!

Yang kedua soal cerita ini tentunya. Author sempet dapet kritikan dari seorang readers namanya Meong, kritikannya memicu author buat merevisi chapter 1-8 yang sudah terlanjur di publish. Jikalau readers sekalian berkenan, ada sedikit perubahan di chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Author minta maaf soal ini. Harusnya author pikir matang-matang sebelum publish tapi kesalahan masih saja ada. Terutama di chapter 6 (atau chapter 7 di ffn) kesalahan author paling parah ada disana. Author sudah memperbaiki itu. Mungkin akan ada perbedaan jalan pikiran buat readers baru dengan readers lama, tapi secara keseluruhan tidak berdampak besar dgn chapter-chapter lainnya.

Dan untuk readers Meong yang sudah mereview di guest author ucapkan terima kasih, kritikan kamu sangat membantu author untuk maju kedepannya ^^. Tapi sejujurnya ga perlu guest juga untuk kritik ff author ini. Author sangat terbuka dengan semua kritik. Tujuan kritik bukannya sebetulnya bagus? Membuat kita jadi lebih maju ^^ Terima kasih buat readers Meong (ps: sejujurnya author lupa nama readersnya bener Meong apa gak LOL) Dan author berharap (kalo bisa readers sekalian juga do'ain author /gak) agar kedepannya author bisa lebih baik lagi seterusnya~ kesalahan seperti ini author harap yang terakhir XD

Oh iya barangkali mau temenan sama author yg notabene anak sah sehun sama luhan ini bisa kontak2 lewat SNS yang ada di bio ehehehehehehe /?

Sekali lagi terima kasih buat semua readers baik silent maupun tidak~ bagi yang sudah fav/follow semuanya terima kasih! ^^ cuap-cuap author kepanjangan XD

bye bye and salam michyeosseo-oh maap sudah ganti :p

bye bye and stay crush on beobblecruz!^^


	11. Warm and Pleasant

**CHAPTER 10**

* * *

Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya saat mendengar semua penuturan Luhan di sambungan telepon. _Hell_, ada apa dengan laki-laki ini? Bukankah Luhan adalah Deer-ssi? Sehun jelas sudah tahu soal itu—tapi untuk apa Luhan perlu menekankan bahwa Ia bukan Luhan namun Deer-ssi? Mungkinkah Luhan sedang sakit?—batin Sehun.

"Luhan, jangan bercanda. Bukankah kau adalah Deer-ssi?" tanya Sehun tenang.

_"__Yaa! Kau sedang bicara dengan atasanmu! Panggil aku Deer-ssi! Sekarang jelaskan kenapa kau memakai namaku?! Itu tidak sopan, bedebah!"_

Tidak ada suara dari Sehun. Lidahnya kelu untuk sekedar menjawab pertanyaan itu. Padahal sederhana saja; Sehun sedang ingin mengerjai Luhan dan sedikit bercanda dengan laki-laki _manis_ itu. Namun kenapa Luhan menjadi sangat agresif seperti ini? Bukankah saat di sekolah dan di bus—Oh _well, _apakah Luhan tidak peduli soal itu?!

_"__Hei bedebah, aku bicara padamu!"_

"Aku hanya iseng." jawab Sehun santai.

Luhan mendengar itu dan _well _emosinya makin naik—Ia naik pitam. _Hanya iseng?_ Itu sangat konyol, tidak masuk akal, dan tidak bermoral bagi Luhan. _"Dasar tidak punya sopan santun! Kau pikir—"_

_Tutt tutt_

Sehun memutuskan sambungan telepon Luhan. Luhan menggerutu di sebrang sana bahkan menyumpah serapah Sehun—dan Sehun, pihak yang memutus telepon justru merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjangnya sambil menerawang langit-langit kamarnya. Neutron-neutron dalam otaknya sedang bekerja untuk menemukan sebuah jawaban dari hal yang Ia anggap ganjil dari perilaku Luhan malam ini. Tetapi jawaban itu tak kunjung datang—menyebalkan.

"Ada apa denganmu, Luhan?"

.

.

Kembali ke sekolah sangatlah menyebalkan terlebih lagi pelajaran olah raga renang jatuh pada hari ini. Luhan benci berenang. Ia tidak menyukai tubuhnya yang basah di dalam kolam kemudian harus bergerak cepat kesana-kemari. Dan juga, Luhan sudah sering tenggelam karena pelajaran renang. Sebenarnya bukan karena Ia payah dalam berenang, lebih tepatnya karena banyak siswa yang akan menenggelamkannya jika Ia berenang. Juga, Luhan tidak akan berenang kecuali saat penilaian penting—kebetulan hari ini tidak ada penilaian jadi Ia tidak perlu berenang.

Sementara teman-temannya yang lain berenang, biasanya Luhan akan pergi ke perpustakaan dan menyendiri disana. Tetapi hari ini semua murid baik yang tidak berenang maupun yang berenang harus berada di sekitar kolam renang. Terpaksa Luhan pergi menuju kolam renang sekolahnya—tempat yang Ia benci nomor dua setelah kantin.

"Hey Ching Chong, pergilah berenang! Lihat badanmu lembek sekali! Hahaha!"

Luhan sudah terbiasa diejek oleh teman-temannya. Tidak ada yang bisa Ia lakukan selain menundukkan kepala dan menyembunyikan wajahnya—terutama matanya agar tidak berkontak mata dengan orang-orang sialan itu.

Yeah Luhan terpaksa duduk di tepi kolam. Seharusnya Ia berada di bangku lain yang jauh dari tepi kolam. Tapi sialnya, Dae Seonsangnim—guru olah raga Luhan kali ini tidak mengijinkan siswa yang tidak berenang untuk jauh-jauh dari tepi kolam. Luhan tidak menyukai tepi kolam—bagaimana jika ada yang mendorongnya ke kolam nantinya? Memang terlalu berlebihan tetapi, bagaimana jika itu benar terjadi?

"Kau tidak berenang?"

Luhan mendongakkan wajahnya—dugaanya tepat bahwa yang berbicara padanya adalah Oh Se Hun dan—oh! Luhan menahan nafasnya. Tidak-tidak! Bukan karena Luhan takut jika Sehun akan mendorongnya ke dalam kolam renang tetapi—tubuh Sehun yang sangat _sexy_. Bagaimana Luhan tidak menahan nafasnya? Perut indah dengan abs yang menggoda, dada yang terbentuk sempurna, dan—ya! Semuanya terlihat _sexy_. Astaga Luhan sudah benar-benar gila—atau terpesona?

"E-eum... tidak." ucap Luhan malu-malu. Pipinya merah merona—sialan, Sehun benar-benar!

_Sangat berbeda_.

"Sekali-kali kau harus berenang... ah atau kau mau aku dorong ke kolam renang?"

Luhan langsung mendelik. Sial untuk apa Ia terpesona pada tubuh Sehun jika ternyata dirinya akan dimangsa oleh Sehun? Menyebalkan sekali. "Se-sehun..."

"Semuanya masuk ke dalam kolam!"

Dae Seonsangnim berteriak menyerukan perintah berenang bagi murid-muridnya. Sehun tersenyum miring pada Luhan sebelum dirinya melompat masuk ke dalam kolam renang. _Fiuh,_ Luhan menghembuskan nafas lega. Setidaknya kali ini Ia sedang beruntung.

.

.

Mata Luhan terasa berat untuk di buka—sepertinya dirinya sedang mengantuk. Namun dengan perlahan, Ia mulai membuka kelopak matanya. Setelah kesadarannya terkumpul, Luhan mulai melihat sekitarnya. Rupanya benar dirinya tertidur di bangku yang jauh dari tepi kolam. Luhan masih ingat bahwa Ia berpindah tempat duduk saat teman-temannya mulai berenang bebas, dan setelah itu Ia pasti tertidur. Dengan sisa tenaga yang ada, Luhan bangkit dari duduknya dan sedikit menggosok matanya.

Tidak jauh dari tempat Luhan berdiri, Mark dan Yoongi menatap Luhan dengan tajamnya. Kedua siswa kelas satu ini masih sangat dendam dengan Luhan. Ouh lihat wajah babak belur mereka! Itu ulah Sehun yang memukuli mereka karena tanpa sopan santun dan tata krama sudah mem-_bully_ Luhan yang notabene adalah senior mereka sendiri. Bagi mereka, Luhan adalah makhluk lemah—tidak peduli bahwa Luhan sudah senior mereka. Luhan tetap harus masuk daftar incaran siswa naas.

"Hey Mark, kau yakin akan mendorong Ching Chong ke dalam kolam, huh?"

"Tentu saja, ini balasan atas semua memar yang kita alami, Yoongi-ah."

Yoongi mengangguk-angguk saja. Toh Ia juga masih dendam dengan Luhan—sunbae lemah yang naas. "Ku dengar Ia tidak pernah berenang, bukankah ini bagus?"

Keduanya lalu ber-_high_ _five_ ria dan tersenyum ala satan sebelum akhirnya berjalan cepat menghampiri Luhan yang tengah berjalan lamban untuk keluar dari gelanggang olah raga. Dan tanpa basa-basi, Mark segera menarik tangan Luhan—diikuti Yoongi yang juga ikut menarik Luhan di lain sisi.

"Ya-yaa... le-lepaskan aku!" Luhan meronta dan meminta agar tangannya dilepaskan dari cengkraman dua junior kurang ajar ini.

Namun seolah telinga keduanya tuli, mereka tetap menyeret Luhan agar bisa memasukkan Luhan ke dalam kolam. Tenaga Luhan kalah oleh dua juniornya yang lebih kuat tenaganya ini. Luhan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melepaskan diri—salah satunya dengan mulai berjongkok agar keduanya kesusahan untuk menariknya. Sialnya itu tidak berarti apa-apa. Luhan tetap terseret bahkan sudah hampir diujung tepi kolam. Tidak lama lagi Ia pasti akan masuk ke dalam kolam yang dingin itu.

"Ja-jangan!" Luhan berteriak keras namun,

_Byurrr_

Tubuhnya sudah terlanjur terdorong masuk ke dalam kolam. Sialnya lagi, Mark dan Yoongi mendorong Luhan masuk ke bagian terdalam kolam sehingga kaki Luhan tidak dapat menyentuh dasar kolam. Kedua junior brengsek itu tertawa keras melihat Luhan yang terlonta-lonta dan kesulitan berenang. Keduanya sangat keji bak satan.

"Itu pembalasan untukmu, ching chong!"

Lagi-lagi keduanya ber-_high five_ ria dan tertawa penuh kemenangan yang menjengkelkan. Bagaimana dengan Luhan? Ia berada cukup jauh dari tangga kolam apalagi tepi kolam. Luhan lupa bagaimana cara berenang—baiklah Ia memang payah dalam berenang—dan sekarang Ia kebingungan untuk menyelamatkan diri. Gelanggang ini sudah sepi, tidak akan ada gunanya jika Ia berteriak meminta tolong. Lagipula mlutnya sudah penuh dengan air.

Kaki Luhan mulai melemah, Ia tidak sanggup lagi untuk menggerakan kakinya sementara nafasnya perlahan mulai sesak—terlalu banyak air yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Dan begitulah Luhan perlahan tenggelam di kolam air sekolahnya sendiri.

.

.

Sehun terus mengetuk-ngetuk penanya bosan. Objek penghilang kebosanannya sedaritadi tak terlihat. Ia malas untuk memperhatikan seonsangnim yang terus mengoceh di depan kelasnya. Sehun merasa ingin kabur dari pelajaran memuakkan ini. Terlebih lagi, batinnya terus bertanya-tanya dimana **Luhan**. Luhan tidak terlihat sejak Ia memasuki kelasnya. Dan Luhan lebih mencuri perhatiannya ketimbang pelajaran menyebalkan ini. Entah refleks dari apa—Sehun bangkit dari kursinya—perhatian seisi kelas langsung teralihkan menuju Sehun. Sehun tetap santai dan tenang saat mengintrupsi pelajaran seonsangnimnya.

"_Saem_, aku perlu pergi ke toilet," ujar Sehun santai—tanpa tata krama dan terkesan merendahkan.

Kang Seonsangnim—selaku seonsangnim yang mengajar di kelas Sehun langsung mendesah sebal. Seonsangnim itu kemudian mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya—sepertinya risih dengan sikap Sehun. Sehun kemudian beranjak keluar dari kelasnya dengan tenang—padahal Kang Seonsangnim adalah seonsangnim yang paling membenci murid yang keluar dari kelasnya saat Ia sedang menerangkan pula. Sehun tidak ambil pusing. Luhan lebih menarik dari pelajaran membosankan itu.

.

.

Sehun menelusuri tiap koridor dengan santai. Sesekali Ia menengok kesana-kemari untuk mencari dimanakah Luhan berada. Langkah pemuda tampan itu kemudian terhenti pada gelanggang olah raga tempat Ia tadi berenang. Sehun mendorong pintu itu dengan sebuah perasaan aneh. Sebenarnya Ia ragu Luhan masih ada disini, namun firasatnya mengatakan bahwa Luhan masih ada disini. Padahal lebih memungkinkan Luhan berada di perpustakaan daripada di gelanggang olah raga.

Dengan langkah tenang, perlahan Sehun mulai mendekati kolam renang. Aish, firasatnya makin tidak enak saja saat Ia melihat kolam renang yang sepertinya kosong itu,

sepertinya.

Sehun benar-benar tidak yakin bahwa kolam ini kosong. Ia melihat sebuah bayangan yang mengambang di dalam kolam.

Itu bukan sebuah benda

Sehun pikir itu adalah _seseorang_.

"Astaga, ada yang tenggelam!"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sehun segera melompat ke dalam kolam untuk menolong orang yang tenggelam itu. Kemampuan berenang Sehun sangat bagus sehingga Sehun dapat menghampiri orang yang sedang tenggelam itu dengan cepat.

Dan Sehun sangat kaget saat tahu siapa yang tengah tenggelam ini—dia adalah Luhan!

"Astaga Luhan!" Sehun memekik kaget saat mengangkat wajah Luhan yang sudah pucat dan juga terpejam.

Segera Sehun membawa Luhan ke tepi kolam dan membaringkannya—Ia sangat **khawatir**. "Luhan... Oh Tuhan! Bagaimana bisa?!"

Mengabaikan seragamnya yang basah, Sehun mencoba untuk menyadarkan Luhan. Dimulai dari memompa dada Luhan untuk mengeluarkan air dari tubuhnya dan tidak lupa nafas buatan untuk Luhan. Usaha pertolongan pertama Sehun awalnya tidak berhasil—namun Sehun tetap mencoba. Sehun harus bisa menolong Luhan.

"Luhan... kumohon bangunlah!"

Sehun si raja satan serta berandalan busuk itu untuk pertama kalinya terlihat sangat panik. Tidak henti-hentinya Ia menyalurkan nafas buatan untuk Luhan dan juga memompa dada Luhan agar air yang ada dalam tubuh Luhan keluar. Ia sangat khawatir, bagaimana jika Ia terlambat menyelamatkan Luhan? Luhan bisa saja mati karena tenggelam! Berbagai pikiran berkecamuk dalam benaknya.

_Luhan, kumohon..._

"Haaaah!"

Luhan memekik kencang setelah kesekian kalinya dadanya dipompa oleh Sehun. Kemudian pemuda manis itu terbatuk-batuk sambil mengeluarkan air yang ada di tenggorokannya. Sehun bersungut lega—Ia terus bergumam terima kasih. Perlahan tangannya mengelus pundak Luhan yang sedang terbatuk-batuk. Ia sangat lega, Luhan sudah bangun.

"Sehun...? Kau—"

"—apa kau tidak apa-apa? Luhan apakah kau kedinginan?"

Luhan menatap sayu pemuda tampan dengan rambut basah yang ada di hadapannya, demi tujuh lautan Sehun terlihat sangat _sexy_. Tapi Luhan juga bertanya-tanya mengapa Sehun basah kuyup—ah, jangan-jangan Sehun yang menyelamatkannya saat tenggelam tadi? Lamban. Tentu saja Sehun-lah yang sudah menolongnya. Dan pada akhirnya Luhan semakin tidak mengerti dengan semua sifat Sehun akhir-akhir ini.

"Luhan... apa kau kedinginan hm?"

Luhan tidak menjawab pertanyaaan Sehun—Luhan lebih memilih untuk mendudukkan dirinya dan tidak menghadap Sehun (jantungnya bisa copot jika Luhan terus melihat Sehun yang _sexy_). Tidak mendapat jawaban dari Luhan, Sehun akhirnya memeluk tubuh Luhan erat. Sehun pikir Luhan kedinginan—tubuh Luhan terus menggigil kedinginan. Bagi Luhan, pelukan raja satan ini terasa sangat hangat dan nyaman. Bahkan bisa saja Luhan memilih tidur untuk merasakan lebih lama nyamannya berada di pelukan Sehun. Matanya terpejam—perasaan hangat ini yang Ia butuhkan dari dinginnya air kolam, perasaan nyaman ini yang juga Luhan butuhkan untuk melupakan peristiwa buruk yang baru saja menimpanya. Luhan menyukai ini,** sangat menyukai **ini.

Sehun tersenyum kecil melihat wajah Luhan yang terpejam. Kerap kali Luhan terlihat terbebani dan depresi saat di sekolah, namun kali ini, Sehun melihat Luhan yang lain. Luhan yang damai. Luhan yang sangat manis. Dan Luhan yang tenang. Sebenarnya Sehun enggan untuk membangkitkan Luhan agar berdiri, namun Luhan harus segera mandi dan berganti baju. Sehun dan Luhan harus segera berganti baju agar keduanya tidak masuk angin.

"Luhan, berdirilah... kau harus mandi agar tidak sakit,"

Luhan mendengar penuturan Sehun, tapi tubuhnya terasa lemas untuk digerakkan. Bahkan hanya untuk menggerakkan jarinya Luhan sudah tidak sanggup. Namun kenyataannya, Sehun adalah pemuda yang baik hati—sehingga Sehun akhirnya menggendong Luhan menuju ruang bilas. Mereka terlihat romantis—pada dasarnya. Tangan Luhan yang mengalung di leher Sehun dan Sehun yang dengan sekuat tenaganya menggendong tubuh Luhan. Keduanya persis seperti pengantin, terlebih Luhan yang sangat nyaman dalam gendongan tubuh Sehun. Semuanya terasa menyenangkan.

.

.

Tubuh Luhan terbalut handuk tebal terlihat sangat nyaman dan hangat—benar bahwa Luhan merasakan tubuhnya sudah mulai menghangat dan lebih baik meskipun tidak senyaman dekapan Sehun. Luhan duduk di sebuah bangku yang berada di ruang ganti siswa. Ia menunggu Sehun yang katanya akan membelikannya sesuatu.

Berbicara soal Sehun, berandalan tengik itu akhir-akhir ini bersikap baik padanya. Bahkan tadi Luhan dapat melihat raut wajah panik Sehun saat dirinya baru saja keluar dari dalam kolam. Alis Luhan bertautan membentuk kerutan di dahinya. Benar, Sehun bertingkah sangat aneh dan diluar dugaannya. Mungkin Luhan tidak akan terkejut jika Sehun adalah orang yang menenggelamkannya. Kenyataannya justru tidak. Sehun-lah yang menolongnya dan rela hingga seragamnya basah kuyup. Sehun-lah yang memberi dekapan hangat dan juga nyaman untuk Luhan. Dan Sehun-lah yang sudah menggendong tubuh Luhan untuk sampai di ruang bilas dan juga ruang ganti.

Bukankah Sehun adalah berandalan yang selama ini mem-_bully_nya?

Sehun adalah orang yang selalu menindasnya dengan semua kata-kata kejinya dan tak lupa perbuatannya yang tidak manusiawi. Tapi... sekarang semua perilaku Sehun padanya berubah seratus-delapan-puluh-derajat! Apakah Sehun mempunyai rencana lain untuk mem-_bully_nya? Luhan menjadi ketakutan. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Luhan takut jika nanti Sehun akan kembali berbuat jahat padanya.

"Luhan? Ada apa? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Luhan menaikkan dagunya untuk menatap Sehun. Apakah Luhan tidak salah jika, Sehun pemuda yang ternyata _sexy_, mempesona nan tampan dengan sebuah gelas minuman di tangannya ini adalah penolong sekaligus penindasnya?

Tetapi Luhan tidak berani bertanya, marah, atau sekedar curiga dengan semua perilaku Sehun saat ini. Ia tidak akan pernah berani kepada Sehun. Luhan akan selalu takut dan selalu segan pada Sehun. _Yeah,_ _itulah Luhan_.

"Aku baik-baik saja," ujar Luhan bohong. Sehun tersenyum kecil kemudian memberikan gelas berisi minuman hangat itu pada Luhan.

"Untuk menenangkanmu, coklat panas."

Tangan Luhan terulur untuk mengambil coklat panas itu. Luhan berucap terima kasih dengan suara yang halus namun Sehun masih dapat mendengarnya. Setelah Luhan menerima coklat panasnya, Sehun mengambil tempat di samping Luhan.

"Luhan, ini kacamatamu."

Luhan bergumam terima kasih dengan halus sembari menerima kacamatanya. Tapi Sehun berharap agar Luhan tidak memakai kacamatanya—wajah Luhan lebih manis ketika tidak memakai kacamata. Berhubung Luhan tidak memakai kacamatanya, Sehun lebih memilih untuk diam dan memandang intens Luhan.

"Eum... terima kasih... Sehun..."

_Atas semua pertolonganmu dan juga perilakumu yang aneh dan membuatku curiga_.

Seulas senyum kecil tergambar di wajah tampan Sehun. Ia terkekeh kecil sembari mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari wajah Luhan. Suasana menjadi hening dan canggung diantara keduanya. Luhan yang menyesapi coklat panas pemberian Sehun sambil memikirkan semuanya yang sudah terjadi padanya dalam seharian ini—perilaku Sehun adalah yang paling mendominasi pikirannya. Sedangkan Sehun hanya mengosongkan pikirannya sambil menikmati waktunya bersama Luhan. _Yeah,_ Sehun terlihat sakit namun tidak seutuhnya benar.

"Eung, Sehun-ah... coklat panasku sudah habis... sekarang bisakah kita kembali ke kelas?" ujar Luhan hati-hati. Sehun menangguk menyetujui permintaan Luhan.

"Hm, baiklah."

Dengan hati-hati Sehun membantu Luhan berdiri. _Well_, Sehun sangat tahu bahwa tubuh Luhan pasti masih sangat lemah. Tubuh ringkih Luhan akhirnya dapat berdiri dengan tegak. Sesaat kemudian Sehun menyadari bahwa Luhan sangatlah kurus. Sehun yakin Luhan sangat kurus bahkan hanya dengan memegang lengannya—oh bahkan Sehun sudah pernah _merasakan_ tubuh Luhan—Err, kenapa Ia baru menyadarinya?

Keduanya kemudian berjalan beriringan untuk menuju kelas. Langkah keduanya yang lambat membuat perjalanan terasa penuh kecanggungan. Sebenarnya Sehun dapat berjalan cepat, namun Luhan disampingnya berjalan dengan pelan. _Well_ bagi Sehun itu bukan masalah besar—Ia pasti akan memecahkan atmosfer canggung ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa yang mendorongmu ke kolam?" Benar bukan? Sehun akan memecahkan suasana canggung ini dengan obrolan _ringan_.

Luhan yang berjalan sambil menundukkan kepalanya kini mengadah untuk menatap Sehun. Ah, soal siapa berandalan yang tadi sudah mendorongnya ke dalam kolam—jujur saja Luhan sudah nyaris lupa soal itu berkat semua kehangatan yang Sehun berikan padanya.

"Eum... mereka adalah—"

Bagaikan semuanya berjalan dengan lambat, Luhan melihat Mark dan Yoongi berjalan berlawanan dari arah jalannya. Mereka terlihat lepas bahkan tertawa tanpa beban seolah tak mengingat apa yang sudah mereka lakukan terhadap Luhan. Luhan menjadi geram sendiri melihat dua bocah tengik sialan itu. Sorot matanya berubah menjadi tajam—tatapannya sedikit mematikan. Dan kemudian langkah Luhan terhenti. Kepalanya tertunduk menghadap lantai—_well _Sehun ikut berhenti dan menjadi kebingungan.

"Luhan?" panggil Sehun. Bohong jika Sehun tidak merasakan aura Luhan yang berubah seratus-delapan-puluh-derajat.

Luhan tidak menjawab panggilan Sehun. Ia justru membalikkan badannya dan dengan langkah cepat, Ia mengikuti arah jalan Mark dan Yoongi. Sehun melihat semuanya—semua tingkah aneh Luhan. Dan Sehun memutuskan untuk mengikuti Luhan—dugaannya, Luhan sedang dalam mode yang _berbeda_.

.

.

Mark dan Yoongi rupanya pergi ke kantin—_yeah_, dengan Luhan yang menguntit di belakangnya. Luhan terus mengikuti Mark dan Yoongi hingga keduanya duduk di bangku kantin. Mark dan Yoongi masih belum menyadari jika Luhan ada di dekat mereka sampai Luhan menggebrak meja mereka.

_BRAK!_

"Yaa! Kalian berdua! Junior tidak tahu sopan santun! Jangan seenaknya dengan senior, brengsek!"

Mark dan Yoongi menatap remeh wajah menakutkan Luhan. Bagi mereka berdua Luhan terlihat lucu. Ah, ngomong-ngomong apa yang membuat Luhan menjadi seperti ini? Yoongi tertawa memikirkannya. Luhan benar-benar berani mengambil langkah untuk memberi mereka pelajaran di tengah ramainya kantin.

Benar, kantin sedang ramai. Banyak siswa kelas satu dan kelas dua yang mendominasi kantin. Tapi Luhan dengan matanya yang menyala-nyala itu malah menantang dan memancing keributan di tengah kantin. Tentu saja ini bukan Luhan yang biasanya orang lain tahu atau dengar. Luhan adalah siswa tertindas dan bahan _bully_ berandalan di sekolah ini. Tetapi sekarang? Luhan dengan berani melawan Mark dan Yoongi di tengah kantin. Ah, ini memang _bukan_ Luhan.

"Oh, Ching chong ingin menantang kami huh?" sanggah Mark dengan kekehan arogannya. Sanggahan Mark disambut dengan Luhan yang meludah tepat di depan Mark—tentu saja membuat semua mata yang melihat keributan itu tertegun.

"Kalian junior bedebah! Berani sekali dengan senior kalian! Apa kalian ingin mati?!"

dan _BUGH._

Luhan meninju wajah tirus Mark. Siswa perempuan dalam kantin langsung memekik keras. Sedangkan sebagian berandalan yang ada di dalam kantin langsung berdiri dari duduknya untuk melihat tingkah Luhan yang diluar dugaan._ Well yeah,_ Luhan benar-benar membuat semua orang tercengang hari ini.

"Yaa! Apa maksudmu meninju temanku?!" teriak Yoongi geram. Luhan tersenyum miring dengan tatapan tajam.

"Itu belum sepadan dengan apa yang sudah kau lakukan, bocah tengik!"

_BUGH_ lagi.

Kali ini Luhan meninju wajah Yoongi dan membuat Yoongi tersungkur. Ini benar-benar merupakan tontonan menarik dan juga mengejutkan bagi beberapa siswa disana. Tapi Luhan tidak peduli sekalipun Ia menjadi bahan tontonan gratis siswa-siswa yang ada di kantin. Mark dan Yoongi harus diberi pelajaran.

"Brengsek kau!" kini giliran Mark yang geram.

_PLAK_, ouch.

Mark menampar keras wajah Luhan hingga berdarah. Darah merah pekat itu mengalir di sudut bibir Luhan. Luhan tersenyum kecut—lawannya boleh juga.

"Hanya seperti itu kemampuanmu?" tanya Luhan menantang.

Giliran tangan Yoongi yang hendak melayang untuk meninju wajah Luhan—tapi tangan Yoongi terasa diberhentikan. Tangan Yoongi ditahan oleh seseorang—dan itu adalah Sehun yang sedari tadi melihat semua adegan dramatis ini dari ujung kantin. Sehun rasa cukup melihat semua ini, Ia sudah dapat jawaban tentang perilaku Luhan yang berbeda. Dan saatnya bagi Sehun untuk mengembalikan _Luhan._

"Kalian lagi? Apa memar di wajah kalian belum cukup?"

Sehun muncul dengan suara tenang-arogan-namun-mematikannya. Ah ya, jika sudah seperti ini, Sehun sudah mengeluarkan semua aura menakutkannya. Luhan? Ah dia terdiam karena Sehun mencengkram kedua tangannya hanya dengan satu tangan, jadilah Luhan menahan geraman dan amukan yang ada dalam batinnya.

"Se-sehun-sunbae..." Mark ketakutan. Sehun adalah raja satan dan berandalan paling busuk seantreo sekolah, siapa yang berani melawannya?

"Ah, kalian beruntung karena aku sedang tidak ingin menghajar seseorang. Tapi kalian hanya perlu menunggu hingga aku merusak wajah menjijikkan kalian."

Suasana tegang sedang mendominasi—Sehun terkenal tidak main-main dengan ucapannya. Semua siswa menatap Sehun ngeri—banyak siswa yang sudah babak belur karena ulah Sehun, dan sekarang Mark dan Yoongi adalah target selanjutnya. Memang mengerikan, tetapi banyak siswa kelas satu yang menganggap Mark dan Yoongi harus menerima balasan atas ulah kurang ajar mereka.

"Dan kau ching chong, yang sudah membuat semua keributan ini—sepertinya kau yang akan aku bereskan lebih dulu."

Tepat setelah itu, Sehun menyeret tubuh Luhan untuk keluar dari kantin sekolah, diikuti tatapan tercengang oleh siswa lain. Halo, bagaimana kabar Luhan setelah Sehun _membereskan_ Luhan? Suasana menjadi lebih tegang dari sebelumnya. Tetapi sebenarnya, mereka hanya tidak tahu apa dimaksud oleh Sehun dengan kata _membereskan_ bukanlah hal yang menakutkan.

.

.

"Yaa! Lepaskan aku! Brengsek!"

Luhan terus meronta dan meminta agar Sehun berhenti menyeretnya. Namun seolah tuli, Sehun tetap menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan hingga kemerahan menuju sebuah ruangan kosong di sudut lorong sekolah. Sehun akan memberskan Luhan—oh bukan Luhan tetapi _Deer-ssi. _Berdasarkan semua kesimpulan dan apa yang Ia sudah baca di internet sebagai refrensi, Luhan pasti mengalami _Alter Ego_ dan Deer-ssi lah alter ego Luhan. Tapi Sehun harap, itu tidak salah.

"Deer-ssi, apa maksudmu melakukan itu di depan semua teman Luhan hah?" Sehun mencoba memancing Luhan atau yang sedang dalam mode Deer-ssi. Sehun harap Ia sudah benar jika memang Deer-ssi sedang mengambil alih Luhan.

"Kau bodoh?! Luhan sudah disakiti oleh Mark dan Yoongi! _Aku harus membalaskan semua sakit hati Luhan!"_

_Deg._

_Aku harus membalaskan semua sakit hati Luhan!_

_Aku harus membalaskan semua sakit hati Luhan!_

Kalimat itu terus teriang di kepala Sehun. Jadi inikah Deer-ssi yang sesungguhnya?

"Tapi bukan seperti itu, Deer-ssi!"

Luhan menatap tajam wajah Sehun. Dan Sehun tidak menyia-nyiakan untuk melihat lebih jauh ke dalam mata Luhan. Benar dugaan Sehun, bahwa ini bukanlah Luhan. "Luhan sudah lama merasakan sakit hati! Eoh, bukankah kau juga yang suka membuat Luhan sakit hati, Jae Woon? Oh, maksudku Sehun?"

"Deer-ssi! Kau tidak mengerti! Cukup! Kembalikan Luhan!" ujar Sehun geram.

"Kau juga brengsek! Lebih-beribu kali lipat lebih brengsek dari Mark dan Yoongi! Kau juga harus merasakan ini—"

Sehun dengan cepat menahan tangan Luhan yang akan meninjunya. Sehun kini justru menarik tangan Luhan agar tubuhnya bersandar di dinding sehingga Sehun dapat mengunci semua pergerakan Luhan. Oh, ditambah tatapan matanya yang tajam itu, Sehun yakin pergerakan Luhan sudah benar-benar terkunci.

"Kau adalah orang yang telah membuat Luhan menangis! Kau membuat Luhan menjadi lemah! Kau—"

"Deer-ssi! Cukup—"

"—Kau tidak tahu, huh? Luhan bukan orang yang pantas untuk kau tindas! Luhan—"

Sehun tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

Sehun menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir _plum_ milik Luhan—dengan ini Ia bisa mengembalikan sisi Luhan. Sehun sudah cukup muak dengan semua makian Deer-ssi. Deer-ssi tidak akan pernah mengerti karena Ia tidak akan memberitahukan _semuanya_ pada Deer-ssi. Sehun hanya akan memberitahukan semuanya pada Luhan. Hanya pada Luhan.

Dalam kungkungan Sehun, Luhan alias Deer-ssi mencoba memberontak ciuman lembut Sehun—tidak, Sehun tidak melumat atau mencium bibir Luhan secara kasar. Sehun hanya ingin menenangkan Deer-ssi agar Luhan kembali. Karena menurut insting Sehun, begitulah caranya agar Luhan kembali. Cukup lama kedua belah bibir itu menempel hingga tubuh Luhan sudah tidak memberontak. Deer-ssi alias Luhan sudah tenang. Perlahan Sehun melepaskan pagutannya dan menatap Luhan lekat-lekat. Terdengar halus suara isakan Luhan yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya. Perlahan Sehun memeluk tubuh Luhan dan menyandarkan kepala Luhan di dadanya.

"Luhan..."

"—Sehun... hiks..."

Sehun bernafas lega. Luhan sudah kembali. Luhan memanggil namanya dengan halus sangat berbeda dengan Deer-ssi yang memanggil namanya dengan kasar dan tidak lupa memakinya. Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya yang kemudian disambut hangat oleh Luhan dengan membalas pelukan Sehun. Luhan merasa hangat dan tenang, oleh karena itulah ia _kembali_.

"A-a-ada apa Sehun? A-aku seperti habis meninju seseorang—hiks..."

Jari-jari Sehun menyisiri surai keemasan Luhan yang menggemaskan. Sehun masih terus menenangkan isakan Luhan. Ia bahkan menggumam; jangan menangis, Lu—tepat di telinga Luhan. Semua ini tentu membuat perasaan Luhan perlahan menjadi tenang. Isakan kecil mirip anak isakan bocah itu berangsur menghilang. Kini berganti Luhan yang menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam dada Sehun—dan Luhan melupakan fakta bahwa Sehun adalah berandalan yang suka mem-_bully_nya. Luhan tidak ingat itu. Semua perasaan hangat dan nyaman ini membuatnya lupa.

"Sehun... hiks... jawab pertanyaanku..."

"Tidak Luhan, kau tidak meninju seseorang atau menyakiti seseorang..."

_Karena Deer-ssi yang melakukannya bukan kau, Luhan._

"Benarkah, Sehun?"

"Hmm, benar." Setelah itu tidak ada lagi suara. Luhan memejamkan matanya menikmati semua rasa hangat yang menjalar pada tubuhnya.

_Tidak akan ada yang mengerti bagaimana aku juga tersakiti. Jangan salah paham... akupun mengerti bagaimana rasa sakit Luhan. Tapi aku bukanlah yang seperti Deer-ssi pikirkan. Luhan adalah hal yang berharga... Deer-ssi tidak akan mengerti kecuali Luhan yang akan kubuat mengerti bahwa aku bukanlah berandalan brengsek._

**Te**

**Be**

**Ce**

* * *

Halooo~ update update~!

Oke sebelumnya author klarifikasikan dulu ya sebelum ada yg protes~ kenapa sehun berubah secepat itu sama luhan? hayo pasti bingung ya wkwk, oke ini adalah bagian dari cerita jadi author ga bisa kasi tahu kenapa yang pasti jawaban dari kebingungan kalian ada di chapter-chapter selanjutnya X3 karena inti dari cerita sebentar lagi akan terkuak '-')9

Sesuai permintaan dan hasil pertimbangan/? author panjangin chapter ini wkwk gimana? Kurang panjang? itu udah hampir 4k words dan maap author ga bisa bikin lebih panjang hehe

Daan untuk fast update... author masih usahakan kok, karena author berencana menamatkan ff ini secepatnya karena yah mengingat author sebentar lagi kelas 12 apalagi unas februari huaaah semua utang ff author akan cepat selesaikan! Dan untuk bagian nc... author ga akan post di bulan ramadhan dan untungnya bagian nc masih jauh muahaha.

Oke terima kasih yang sudah review! kalau boleh review lagi~hehe dan yang masih silent reader boleh lah tobat di bulan penuh berkah ini X3 tapi author tetap menghargai semua readers yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca, terima kasih! Dan oh ya, yang mau temenan sama author, akun SNS author ada di bio kok~ mari berteman /?

akhir kata, author minta maaf jika ada kesalahan dan selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan, andd...

stay crush on beobblecruz! bye~~ /peluk mommy lu and daddy hun/


	12. Past and Now

**CHAPTER 11**

* * *

Luhan mengetuk-ngetuk penanya sambil menautkan kedua alisnya. Soal alogaritma yang ada di hadapannya benar-benar membuatnya pusing. Jung Seonsangnim benar-benar gila dalam membuat soal seperti ini—pikir Luhan. Tetapi pada akhirnya kepala Luhan sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk berpikir. Untuk itu, Luhan langsung meletakkan penanya kemudian memejamkan matanya sejenak. Di dalam kepalanya banyak sekali pikiran-pikiran yang membebaninya. Tidak terkecuali soal pemuda itu. _Well, _jangan ditanya pemuda siapa karena sudah pasti jawabannya Oh Se Hun. Alogaritma ditambah dengan perilaku Sehun yang makin hari makin aneh baginya—paduan persoalan yang membuat kepalanya terasa penat.

Dan Luhan tidak berbohong jika memang dirinya masih memikirkan kejadian kemarin. Berawal dari terjatuh dari kolam renang—lalu Sehun bak pahlawan _Marvel_ menyelamatkannya ke tepi kolam, tak lupa cokelat panas pemberian Sehun yang membuat hatinya memanas hingga meleleh. Tidak berhenti sampai di cokelat panas, Sehun juga menyelamatkannya dari tatapan mematikan siswa-siswi di sekolahnya _akibat kemarahannya_. Ah, Luhan sudah sadar jika bagian dari dirinya yang lain baru saja membuat onar dengan memukul Mark dan Yoongi. Ia betul-betul tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya bisa hilang kendali seperti itu—lebih tepatnya, Ia tidak merasa menjadi dirinya saat sedang marah. Bahkan Luhan yakin hal itu tidak terjadi saat dirinya sedang marah saja.

Kembali ke Sehun, Luhan tahu ini semua bukan mimpi soal apa yang sudah Sehun lakukan. Di satu sisi, Luhan menyukai perilaku Sehun yang berubah padanya, namun di satu sisi yang lain, Luhan tidak menyangkal jika Ia masih punya pikiran buruk terhadap apa yang Sehun lakukan. Tidakkah hal ini membuatnya pusing? Tanpa sadar Luhan menatap pemuda dengan rahang tegas elok itu dari kejauhan. _Ada apa dengan dunia ini?_

_._

_._

_Flashback _

_Luhan mengerang kecil saat membuka matanya secara perlahan. Matanya lalu bertemu pandang dengan langit-langit ruangan. Kepalanya terasa nyaman dalam pangkuan seseorang. Luhan tahu tidak mungkin ada orang lain yang bersamanya selain Sehun. Dagu Luhan terangkat untuk melihat wajah Sehun yang berada di atasnya. Kedua hazel itupun bertemu. Seulas senyum terukir di wajah Sehun saat melihat mata hazel indah yang terhalang kaca lensa itu. Luhan yang melihat senyuman paling khas itu lalu mengerjapkan matanya. Ah mengapa rasanya ingin sekali Luhan menatap mata itu lebih lama._

_"__Apa kau sudah lebih baik?" _

_Samar-samar Luhan mendengar itu—kepalanya masih terasa berat sehingga suara Sehun tidak terlalu terdengar. Ugh dasar lemah, pikir Luhan. Kemudian Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Sehun. Sehun—si raja satan yang baik itu dengan cekatan membantu Luhan untuk mendudukan badannya. Luhan bergumam terima kasih seraya melepas kacamata tebalnya. Punggung tangannya lalu melakukan gerakan kecil untuk mengusak kelopak matanya._

_"__Eung... apa kita melewatkan pelajaran?" tanya Luhan sambil memakai kembali kacamatanya._

_"__Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sejam yang lalu, Luhan." _

_Luhan tertegun sejenak—ah, sejak kapan Ia dan Sehun berada disini? Sepertinya sangat lama sekali hingga bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi. Luhan menjadi canggung. Rasanya tidak enak sekali mengajak seorang siswa membolos pelajaran—walaupun Ia mengajak Sehun si siswa berandalan tapi tetap saja itu tidak sopan._

_"__Tidak apa-apa, Luhan. Lagipula lebih bagus jika siswa lain sudah pulang."_

_Neuron-neuron otak Luhan bekerja lambat saat ini. Ah, Ia bingung mengapa lebih bagus jika sudah pulang? Mereka kan membolos pelajaran, lalu apa bagusnya? Well, karena terlalu kebingungan Luhanpun menggaruk tengkuknya sendiri. Dan Sehun mengira apa yang Luhan lakukan adalah hal yang lucu—sehingga pemuda berahang tegas nan angkuh itu tertawa lepas. Benar, tertawa lepas._

_Untuk pertama kalinya Luhan melihat seorang raja satan macam Oh Se Hun tertawa seperti itu. Tawanya membuat Sehun beribu kali lipat lebih tampan dari sebelumnya. Sial, Luhan terkesima lagi dengan pemuda ini. _

_"__A-a-ada apa?" tanya Luhan canggung dengan suara yang kecil—nyaris tidak terdengar._

_Namun Sehun mendengarnya, suara halus Luhan selalu mampu menyapu pendengarannya. "Tidak ada, ayo kita pulang."_

_Kepala Luhan mengangguk kecil. Keduanya lalu berdiri tidak bersamaan. Well, karena Luhan dibantu berdiri oleh Sehun terlebih dulu. Setelah keduanya berdiri, Sehun menarik tangan Luhan pergi dari ruangan itu dengan cepat dan Luhan kewalahan dengan langkah cepat Sehun._

_._

_._

_Keduanya seolah-olah merekat seperti telah dibubuhi lem. Sehun tidak membiarkan Luhan menjauh darinya barang satu meterpun. Luhan tidak mengerti mengapa, tetapi saat melewati siswa lain, Sehun memasang wajah satannya—Sehingga siswa lain yang tengah menatap Luhan dengan ekspresi bermacam-macam itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Meskipun tangan keduanya tidak bertautan, Luhan cukup patuh untuk mengikuti Sehun yang berjalan dengan cepat menuju halte bus. Sehun sudah berjanji akan menjaga Luhan hingga sampai di flat kecilnya._

_"__Terima kasih untuk hari ini," ujar Luhan saat sudah berada tepat di depan flatnya._

_"__Jaga dirimu baik-baik."_

_Sehun melangkah pergi setelah itu. Luhan tidak menyesali kepergian Sehun. Justru Ia semakin keheranan. Ada apa sesungguhnya dengan pemuda tampan itu? Ah sudahlah Luhan tidak mengelak ketampanan Sehun. Sehun memang tampan, tetapi Luhan bersikeras untuk tidak jatuh pada pesona pemuda itu. Ingatan buruk tentang pemuda itu lebih menguasai pikirannya._

_Tidak, Luhan tidak akan jatuh. Ia hanya bertanya-tanya._

_Flashback end_

_._

_._

Kepala Luhan terangkat begitu menyadari sinar mentari yang terik itu terhalang bayangan seseorang. Harusnya Luhan sudah tahu bahwa bayangan itu adalah milik Oh Se Hun. Siapa lagi siswa yang akan menghampirinya selain Sehun dan Minseok di tengah jam istirahat? Luhan menatap kedua mata penuh sorotan tajam itu dengan raut wajah penuh pertanyaan; _apa yang Ia lakukan disini_? Seolah Sehun tahu apa yang si kacamata pikirkan, pemuda berahang tegas itupun mengambil sebuah kursi lalu menempatkannya di hadapan Luhan.

"Selamat pagi. Maaf sedikit terlambat."

Berulang kali kelopak mata Luhan berkedip—wajar saja bukan, Luhan tidak percaya atas apa yang baru saja Ia dengar. Wajahnya tengah mengambarkan ekspresi; _aku butuh penjelasan soal ini—_dan Sehunpun tertawa kecil. Menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk memastikan kelasnya sudah kosong atau belum, lalu Sehun mulai membuka suara.

"Hanya sapaan, bukankah wajar? Aku perlu bicara padamu, jika kau bertanya mengapa aku duduk disini."

Bibir Luhan terkatup mendengarnya. Sebelumnya, kedua belah bibir _plum_ milik Luhan itu terbuka sedikit saat kedatangan Sehun. Kemudian Luhan menegakkan punggungnya dan bersiap mendengarkan ocehan dari si raja satan.

"Luhan, ini menyangkut soal kemarin,"

Dahi Luhan mengerut sebagai respon.

"Kau bisa menjelaskan padaku mengapa kau memukul Mark dan Yoongi?"

Luhan berhenti menatap wajah Sehun sebagai respon.

"Aku tahu itu bukan dirimu."

_Aku tahu itu bukan dirimu_

_Aku tahu itu bukan dirimu_

_Aku tahu itu bukan dirimu_

"Aku tidak berani bertanya kemarin karena kau terus tertidur dan tidak bersuara, kurasa hari ini sudah tepat?"

Faktanya Luhan tidak mampu menjawab pertanyaan dari Sehun. Ada apa dengan dirinya kemarin? Ia tidak dapat menjelaskannya. Memang bukan dirinya yang melakukannya, tetapi seseorang yang lain yang ada pada dirinya. Luhan tidak bisa menjelaskan itu. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja—bahkan disaat tak menentu sekalipun. Luhan menggigit kecil bibirnya. Ia tidak tahu harus bersuara apa.

"Luhan? Kau dengar aku?"

_Sehun... aku mendengarnya..._

Kepala Luhan terasa penuh untuk berpikir jawaban apa yang tepat untuk pertanyaan sialan ini. Ia tak akan mampu menjelaskannya. Tidak akan.

"Me-mengapa aku harus mengatakannya padamu...?"

"Maksudmu, Luhan?"

Luhan menghela nafasnya sejenak—Ia terus berharap semoga keputusan yang Ia ambil adalah tepat. "Ma-maksudku... mengapa aku harus mengatakan padamu... orang yang sudah mem-_bully_ku...?"

Sorot mata Sehun menajam saat mendengarnya. Dalam hatinya yang terdalam, Ia cukup tersinggung. Tetapi Ia tidak bodoh untuk mengumpat saat Luhan mengatakannya. Bukankah memang benar dirinya yang telah mem-_bully_ Luhan selama ini? Ia tak pantas untuk mengumpat, tersinggung apalagi tahu tentang Luhan lebih banyak. Harusnya Sehun merasa tidak pantas.

"Ma-maaf... aku tidak bisa mengatakannya... ka-kau bisa saja berbuat jahat lagi kepadaku..."

Kemudian Luhan berdiri dengan dentuman suara kaki meja dan kaki kursi yang bergesekan dengan lantai. Ia berlari menjauh meninggalkan Sehun dengan hati yang bergemuruh. Tidak, bukan sepenuhnya karena Ia tidak bisa mempercayai Sehun, Luhan belum bisa untuk membuka dirinya sendiri—baginya masih terlalu rumit untuk menjelaskan itu semua. Sehun terdiam melihat Luhan yang berlari meninggalkannya. Ia mengusap kasar wajahnya. Luhan terlalu rumit.

Sedangkan Luhan terus berlari menjauh hingga Ia berhenti di sebuah lorong sepi. Dadanya naik turun akibat nafasnya yang tidak teratur. Tubuh ringkihnya lalu terjatuh perlahan dengan punggungnya yang bersandar pada sebuah dinding. Luhan yang lemah menahan air matanya. Rumit memang, untuk apa Ia harus menangis karena ini. Namun Luhan punya alasan untuk itu.

_Luhan hanya takut Ia menyesal karena tidak mempercayai seorang Oh Se Hun._

.

.

_Flashback_

_Tahun ajaran baru memang hal yang mengasyikan bagi kebanyakan murid di seluruh permukaan dunia. Di Beijing sendiri, tahun ajaran baru disambut meriah oleh semua murid di setiap kalangan. Tetapi bagaimana dengan bocah satu ini? Apakah Ia menyambut baik tahun ajaran baru?_

_Bocah itu baru berumur dua belas tahun. Baru saja Ia naik ke kelas yang lebih tinggi dan kelas barunya akan dimulai tidak kurang dari tiga jam lagi. Semalaman bocah itu tidak tertidur. Otaknya terus bekerja dan berpikir. Tidak baik untuk bocah sepertinya tidak tidur di awal tahun ajaran baru. Namun bocah itu tidak dapat mengelak soal semua pikiran yang menguasai otak kecilnya._

_Ia menatap kaca itu sambil terus menerka-nerka banyak hal. Hatinya terus-menerus diliputi perasaan buruk. Sangat menyebalkan—pikirnya. Ingin sekali bocah itu menghancurkan kaca yang ada di hadapannya. Namun Mama akan marah—pikirnya lagi. Dan juga serpihan kaca akan mengenai kulitnya—mengerikan._

_"__Luhan? Apa kau sudah bangun?"_

_Bocah itu menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya. Ia melihat wanita paruh baya dengan rambut acak-acakan menguap sambil menunggu respon darinya. Wanita itu Mamanya. Oh sial, Mama akan melihat kantung matanya—Ia harus segera pergi ke kamar mandi._

_"__Eum... Mama, aku harus mandi,"_

_Wanita itu tidak menjawab namun kembali menguap seraya meninggalkan kamar anaknya dengan pintu terbuka. Luhan—bocah itu bernafas dengan lega. Namun setelah kepergian Mamanya, Luhan kembali menghadapkan dirinya di depan kaca. Sejenak Luhan lelah untuk bersedih di hadapan kaca. Selama satu jam terakhir, Luhan terus berada di depan kaca sambil memikirkan hal-hal buruk. Tak ayal, Ia menangis sesekali. Tetapi kali ini Ia sudah lelah. Mungkin benar, sudah saatnya Ia mandi._

_._

_._

_"__Hei kacamata kuda! Kenapa kau masih berani berada disini heum? Hahaha!"_

_Luhan mendengarnya. Tidak ada satu katapun yang terlewat dari pendengarannya. Ia mendengar bagaimana orang-orang kaya itu mengejeknya. Sepanjang koridor, Luhan terus menundukkan kepalanya. Ia seolah acuh sekalipun ada saja yang mendorongnya hingga nyaris jatuh. Luhan tetap berjalan perlahan sambil mengenakan kacamata besarnya. Tidak ada yang berubah sejak pertama kali dirinya menapakkan kaki di sekolah ini. Semua orang mengejeknya. Semua orang mem-bullynya._

_Setelah melalui koridor neraka, Luhan sampai di kelasnya. Ia tahu orang-orang kaya itu tidak akan pernah puas untuk menindasnya. Terutama anak-anak beringas pemilik sekolah elit ini. Luhan tidak mungkin luput dari incaran mereka. Seperti di kelasnya saat ini, bangkunya sudah penuh oleh coretan aneh. _

_Anak miskin tidak pantas sekolah disini;_

_Kacamata yang aneh, apa kau menemukannya di tempat sampah?;_

_Seharusnya kau tahu diri!_

_Lagi-lagi Luhan melihatnya. Luhan membaca semua tulisan yang ada di bangkunya. Semuanya benar-benar menyayat hatinya. Dengan sekuat tenaga Luhan mencoba untuk menahan air matanya yang sudah hendak jatuh dari matanya. Gelak tawa dari siswa lain yang melihat wajah Luhan yang bagi mereka lucu itu terdengar jelas di telinga Luhan. Luhan kembali tidak bisa menahannya. Kemudian bocah itu berlari keluar bersama tas punggungnya. Seperti sebelumnya, Luhan akan berlari menuju kamar mandi dan meluapkan semua rasa marahnya. _

_Setelah berlari cukup jauh, Luhan akhirnya berhasil mencapai kamar mandi terjauh dari kelasnya. Ia membanting pintu kamar mandi itu keras-keras. Emosinya sudah diubun-ubun. Dengan cepat Ia membuka tasnya yang berwarna merah itu. Setelah mengatur nafas agar nafasnya menjadi stabil, Luhan mengeluarkan sebuah buku—lebih tepatnya sebuah majalah._

_Sampul majalah itu benar-benar menarik baginya. Ia kemudian berpikir—lebih baik membaca majalah ini daripada menangis karena ulah para bajingan kecil itu. Dengan itu, Luhan membawa masuk semua barang bawaannya ke dalam bilik kamar mandi sambil membaca majalah itu—_

_—__majalah porno—yang tidak patut dibaca pada anak seusianya._

_._

_._

_Rou Zhe akhir-akhir ini merasa khawatir dengan anaknya. Kerap kali Ia mendapatkan laporan tentang bayi rusanya yang tidak mengikuti pelajaran selama di sekolah. Bagi wanita ceria ini, masalah ini cukup serius karena suaminya membayar mahal untuk dapat menyekolahkan anak semata wayangnya di sekolah elit itu. Rou Zhe pulang dari restorannya lebih awal untuk dapat berbicara dengan bayi rusanya setelah pulang sekolah. Ia tidak ingin Luhan—bayi rusanya menjadi anak nakal dengan membolos pelajaran._

_"__Luhan, bisakah kau kemari?"_

_Rou Zhe jarang bersikap seperti ini. Biasanya Ia adalah wanita yang ceria dan senang tertawa sehingga kerutan di dahinya jarang sekali terlihat. Namun kali ini, Ia mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat Luhannya masuk ke dalam rumah dengan wajah polos—seperti anak pintar dan rajin yang tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal nakal._

_"__Ada apa Mama?" tanya Luhan sambil berjalan menghampiri Mamanya._

_"__Luhan... apakah kau sering membolos saat sedang pelajaran hm?" tanya Rou Zhe sambil menyisiri rambut anaknya._

_Luhan menggeleng cepat dan kuat seraya menjauhi Mamanya sendiri. "Tidak, Mama! Luhan tidak pernah membolos!"_

_Sejenak Rou Zhe tertegun mendengar penuturan putranya. Bayi rusanya tidak pernah bicara sekasar ini kepada dirinya. Rou Zhe menjadi semakin khawatir dengan putra semata wayangnya ini. Ia menarik tangan Luhan dengan halus. Mungkin Ia salah bicara sehingga menyinggung putranya._

_"__Luhan... maaf Mama bertanya seperti ini, tapi apa Luhan sudah jujur?"_

_"__Mama jahat! Mama tidak percaya lagi dengan Luhan!"_

_Luhan membentak Mamanya sendiri._

_Sesuatu yang tidak pernah Rou Zhe bayangkan selama hidupnya. Kepalanya menjadi terasa berat. Luhan belum pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Sebagai Ibu yang hanya memiliki satu orang anak, maka Rou Zhe akan mencari tahu mengapa Luhan bisa seperti ini. Membolos pelajaran dan membentak orang tua belum pernah Luhan lakukan sebelumnya—Rou Zhe sangat yakin. Rou Zhe berkesimpulan jika dirinya tidak pernah mengajarkan hal-hal kasar kepada Luhan, maka satu-satunya hal yang dapat membuat Luhan seperti ini adalah lingkungan sekolahnya. _

_Rou Zhe harus tahu tentang apa yang dialami oleh Luhan._

_Flashback end_

_._

_._

Semua orang juga tahu bahwa berjalan sambil melamun adalah salah. Namun Luhan tidak peduli. Ia terus berjalan dengan gontai sambil melamun menyusuri jalan-jalan kecil menuju _flat_nya. Di dalam kepalanya terasa sesak karena terlalu banyak pikiran. Bahkan Ia tidak sadar bahwa Ia sedang berjalan di malam hari. Bahaya lebih banyak mengincarnya—namun Luhan seolah tidak peduli. Pikiran-pikiran yang ada di otaknya sudah menutupi hal-hal lain di sekitarnya yang dapat membahayakan dirinya sendiri.

Langkah gontai Luhan terhenti begitu mendapati Sehun—masih dengan seragamnya yang lengkap menghentikan langkahnya. Ia tatap dalam-dalam manik mata Sehun yang tajam itu dan kembali lagi raut wajahnya menyuarakan banyak pertanyaan. Sehun masih bungkam hingga Luhan hendak membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara.

"Tidak perlu bertanya mengapa aku ada disini, aku hanya ingin memastikan kau baik-baik saja."

Kedua belah bibir Luhan terkatup kembali. Kedua alisnya bertautan membentuk kerutan. Sama sekali Luhan tidak mengerti apa maksud pernyataan Sehun.

"Lima puluh lima meter di samping kirimu, ada seorang penjahat yang sedang mengincarmu. Aku sudah membereskannya, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Segera masuk _flat_mu dan kunci semua pintu."

Mustahil jika Luhan tidak tertegun saat mendengarnya. Apakah raja satan ini mengikutinya sejak dari sekolah? Apa maksud ada seorang penjahat yang mengincarnya? Luhan tidak paham barang satu situasipun. Luhan tetap memandang Sehun dengan tatapan tanya yang dalam. Namun wajah Sehun tidak mengisyaratkan apapun karena Sehun sedang memasang ekspresi datarnya.

"Aku harus pergi,"

Sehun merasa jengah melihat Luhan yang tidak memberikan sebuah respon apapun dari apa yang Ia ucapkan. Sehun membalikkan badannya lalu melangkah pergi dengan punggungnya yang makin menjauh dari pandangan Luhan. Kemudian mata _hazel_ itu menemukan fakta bahwa pergelangan tangan Sehun diperban—apakah Sehun benar-benar menghabisi orang jahat? Luhan memastikannya dengan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kiri—dan bayangan seseorang dengan tubuh tersungkur tertangkap oleh mata Luhan.

Hati Luhan bergemuruh melihatnya. Ada apa dengan Sehun sehingga berandalan keji itu melindunginya? Terlepas dari itu, Luhan lebih merasa bersalah atas apa yang Ia lakukan pagi tadi—tetapi tidak. Luhan tidak boleh semudah itu percaya dengan kebaikan Oh Se Hun. Luhan tidak boleh.

**Te**

**Be**

**Ce**

* * *

Eyo eyo!

Heuuumm lagi-lagi author minta maaf soal keterlambatan update karena jujur author sedang terinfeksi Writer Block! Jadi maafkan ya kalau terlambat update *bow* dan author juga minta maaf apabila membuat kalian kepo sama jalan ceritanya dan juga jalan ceritanya yang aneh /? maka maklumilah author abal yang sedang berkembang ini ^^

sedikit klarifikasi, karena ada reader guest yang bilang kalo chapter kemaren mirip ama semua sebuah manga, hmmm author kasi tau ya author sudah tidak pernah lagi membaca manga selain detective conan, jadi diluar detective conan author gatau deh ada manga yang mirip ama chap kemaren~ kalaupun mirip ya berarti cuman unsur ketidak sengajaan ^^

okelah segini aja, keep review ya! buat yang SR segera tobat! Tapi kalau kalian ttp SR... yasudahlah yang penting kalian enjoy sama ceritanya~ bagi yang mau nanya atau kritik tolong jangan di guest atau anon ya karena author nda bisa balas satu2 jadinya u,u terutama kritik! mohon dengan sangat pm saya atau via twitter aja~

okelah, see you next chap! stay crush on beobblecruz!


	13. Sorry?

**CHAPTER 13**

* * *

Tidak semua murid di dunia ini senang kembali ke sekolah. Mungkin sedikit berbeda cerita apabila anak tersebut memiliki teman yang menyenangkan. Namun Luhan tidak punya teman yang menyenangkan. Seluruh kehidupan di masa sekolahnya Ia habiskan seorang diri. Minseok dan Kyungsoo adalah teman baik—bukan berarti mereka menyenangkan. Tetapi toh, Luhan tidak peduli akan itu. Persetan dengan teman di masa sekolah, Luhan lebih peduli akan otaknya yang sudah dipenuhi oleh satu nama dan satu onggok daging bernama Sehun.

Sehun terlalu rumit. Sifatnya yang berubah drastis bahkan lebih dari yang Ia duga membuatnya pusing. Seharusnya Luhan tidak akan menjadi pusing jika Sehun tidak berdekatan atau mungkin mengikutinya seperti kemarin. _Mengikuti_ mungkin perlu digaris bawahi karena tidak mungkin Luhan beranggapan seperti itu jika Sehun tidak muncul di dekat rumahnya kemarin. Atau mungkin Sehun adalah anjing penjaga? Aneh sekali Sehun bahkan sampai-sampai mengetahui soal orang jahat yang sedang mengincarnya.

Luhan menatap dalam garis wajah Sehun dari kejauhan. Jika dipikir ulang, Sehun bertingkah layaknya seorang teman-musuh-dan-juga-kekasih-sekaligus. Tidak ada bukan teman yang mencium temannya sendiri?

_Puk!_

"Luhan! Jika kau tidak berminat dalam pelajaranku, tolong keluar dari kelasku!"

_Hahahahaha!_

Spidol papan tulis itu sukses mengenai kepalanya. Dilempar dari kejauhan dan juga dilempar oleh seonsangnim _killer_ yang membenci siapapun muridnya yang tidak fokus dalam pelajarannya. Sedangkan _teman-teman_ Luhan yang melihat Luhan kesakitan sambil menggosok kepalanya itu tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Semuanya mengejek bagaimana bodohnya Luhan kecuali, Sehun.

.

.

Seperti keadaan normal lainnya, Luhan tidak pergi keluar kelas untuk sekedar makan atau bahkan buang air, karena semua itu bisa jadi berbahaya baginya. Hari ini, Ia ingin merasakan hanya sehari tanpa di-_bully_ oleh orang lain. Luhan sudah cukup lelah menanggung sakit hati.

_Brak!_

"Sehun memanggilmu, ikut kami sekarang!"

Seketika itu, tubuh Luhan sudah ditarik paksa dari kursinya. _Sial, ada apa lagi ini!;_ batin Luhan bergejolak—tidak, Ia tidak ingin lagi seperti ini! "Lepaskan!"

Namun tidak ada jawaban dari murid yang sedang menyeret lengannya dan membuat Luhan berjalan tidak beraturan. Luhan terus memberontak dan melawan—tapi tenaga Luhan tidak mampu untuk melawan tenaga murid berbadan besar yang sedang menyeretnya. Luhan menutup erat matanya, berharap saat Ia membuka matanya nanti, sesuatu yang baik akan muncul.

_Sehun... kenapa...?_

.

.

"Hei Luhan, kami punya beberapa hadiah untukmu! Hahaha!"

_Byur!_

Basah sudah semua baju dan tubuh Luhan. Luhan benar-benar tidak menyangka akan dibasahi seperti ini—lebih tepatnya disiram dengan sebuah air yang Ia tidak tahu apa air itu. Bukan air keran biasa, tetapi sudah dicampur dengan bahan-bahan lain dan air tersebut terlihat keruh. Dirinya kembali tak melawan untuk kesekian kalinya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat menahan hawa dingin dan juga perasaan malu karena ditertawakan oleh berandalan sekolah yang tengah mem-_bully_nya.

Luhan tidak menduga akan mendapatkan kejutan pahit seperti ini. Diseret oleh murid berbadan besar dan bertenaga lebih banyak darinya, lalu dihempaskan begitu saja saat sampai di gudang sekolah atau '_tempat eksekusinya'_ hari ini kemudian disiram menggunakan air campuran. Sungguh malang nasibnya, tetapi Ia tidak bisa berbuat lebih, Ia takut.

Matanya meneteskan _liquid _kristal secara perlahan. Luhan melepas kacamatanya yang kotor lalu menyeka _liquid-liquid_ itu dengan punggung tangannya yang tidak kalah kotor. _Dasar lemah,_ pikir Luhan. Luhan sangat membenci hal ini—Setelah dirinya puas dimaki oleh banyak orang, Luhan akan terdiam cukup lama untuk memulihkan perasaannya. Ia tidak akan bergerak untuk memberontak karena Ia tidak punya cukup keberanian untuk itu. Ya, _bukan Luhan yang punya keberanian._

Berandalan itu sudah tahu bagaimana Luhan akan tetap diam. Dan semua berandalan bengal yang baru saja menertawakannya perlahan meninggalkan dirinya yang terisak di atas tanah. Luhan memang pengecut—ya, Ia akui untuk itu. Luhan yang cengeng, Luhan yang malang, dan Luhan yang lemah—Luhan sadar akan semua itu. Dan karena Ia merenungi semua kelemahannya justru membuat Luhan makin terisak dan enggan untuk bangkit.

_Sehun memanggilmu, ikut kami sekarang!_

Tiba-tiba Luhan ingat itu. Si murid berbadan besar yang tadi menyeretnya hingga ke gudang sekolah ini mengatakan hal itu tadi. Luhan ingat betul. Dalam otaknya mulai bermunculan pertanyaan; _Apakah semua ini ulah Sehun?_; Luhan menerka-nerka itu—Ia mulai curiga dengan si albino.

Tapi... apakah mungkin Sehun yang sudah banyak membantunya itu kembali tega padanya?

_Sekali brengsek tetap brengsek, Luhan. Lihat, dia pasti punya rencana jahat._

Dagu Luhan refleks terangkat ketika mendengar bisikan itu. Wajahnya terangkat dengan rahanganya yang mengeras. _Liquid-liquid_ yang sempat keluar dari pelupuk matanya perlahan berhenti. _Benar, Sehun pasti punya rencana jahat, _batin Luhan—tapi mungkin itu bukan Luhan, karena mata Luhan sudah berubah menjadi penuh kilatan kebencian. Aura Luhan mulai berubah—karena Deer-ssi tengah menguasai tubuhnya. Luhan kembali memakai kacamatanya dan beranjak pergi dari tempat terkutuk ini.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi nyaring—tapi bagus, Luhan menyukai itu. Makin cepat pulang maka makin bagus. Segera Luhan membereskan semua barang-barangnya untuk dibawa kembali pulang ke rumah kecilnya. Walaupun beberapa jam yang lalu dirinya baru saja mengalami kejadian buruk, tetapi Luhan pikir itu sudah berlalu. Badannya sudah kembali bersih dan melupakan kejadian itu harus Ia lakukan. Tetapi entah bagaimana lagi jika Ia teringat dan terbawa emosinya.

Luhan menuruni tangga dan melewati koridor untuk keluar dari sekolahnya seorang diri. Luhan sudah terbiasa—semenjak Minseok pamit untuk cuti dari sekolah karena urusan keluarganya. Tidak merasa aman sudah pasti Luhan rasakan. Ia harus waspada—bisa jadi orang-orang kurang kerjaan itu kembali mem-_bully _nya.

"Luhan!"

Luhan harap kali ini Ia salah dengar. Luhan mendengar suara Sehun—Ia harap kali ini Ia salah dengar. Tidak, Luhan tidak mau bertemu dengan Sehun! Luhan ingin pulang dengan selamat! Alih-alih Luhan justru berlari menjauh. Siapapun yang memanggilnya—jika itu memang Sehun atau orang yang punya niatan buruk terhadapnya—Luhan harus menghindarinya. Hari ini sudah cukup!

Sayangnya Luhan adalah pelari yang payah. Sekalipun Ia berusaha berlari cukup kencang, bahkan mengabaikan tatapan aneh dan merendahkan dari orang-orang yang melihatnya, Sehun tetap dapat mengikutinya. Bahkan Sehun hanya berjalan cepat tanpa perlu berlari seperti Luhan. Ia tetap tenang dan tidak gegabah untuk mengejar si rusa.

Setelah cukup lama berlari, Luhan berhenti. Ia tidak tahu Ia berada dimana, yang jelas dirinya sudah keluar dari sekolah dan cukup sepertinya berada cukup jauh dari halte bus tempat Ia biasa menunggu bus. Luhan menunduk sambil memegang lututnya. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal—Ia merasa sangat lelah, dan Luhan sangat berharap agar Sehun tidak dapat mengejarnya.

"Luhan."

Kali ini mata Luhan membesar saat mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh suara yang sangat-sangat-sangat familiar baginya. Suara siapa lagi itu jika bukan suara Sehun? Luhanpun menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan apa benar itu suara Sehun atau bukan—dan ternyata benar pemuda yang ada di belakangnya adalah Sehun. Tepat di belakangnya.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?" tanya Sehun dengan raut—khawatir?

Luhan terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya Ia menatap Sehun dengan rahang yang mengeras. "Untuk apa kau bertemu dengan Luhan? Tidak cukup dengan peristiwa tadi siang huh?"

Alis Sehun bertaut membuat kerutan pada dahinya. Bukan karena Luhan yang sudah berubah menjadi orang lain—tapi, peristiwa tadi siang? Memang apa yang terjadi dengan Luhan? Ah, fatal sekali seharian ini dirinya tidak memperhatikan Luhan. Ia jadi tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi pada Luhan.

"Memang apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sehun hati-hati.

"Jangan bertanya seolah kau tidak tahu apa-apa! Kau yang menyuruh teman-teman brengsekmu itu untuk mem-_bully_ Luhan tetapi kau masih bertanya?!"

Sehun tercengang untuk beberapa alasan. Pertama, Ia tidak tahu apapun soal pem-_bully_an Luhan hari ini. Ia menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya dengan teman-temannya yang lain—dan Ia tidak melakukan apapun termasuk menyuruh teman-teman berandalnya untuk mem-_bully_ Luhan. Tidak sama sekali. Dan Alasan yang kedua adalah, Luhan yang berteriak seperti itu terhadapnya. Memang Sehun tahu itu bukan Luhan tetapi tetap saja, Deer-ssi ada dalam tubuh Luhan.

"Kau salah, Lu... aku bahkan tidak tahu jika—"

"—Pembohong!" potong Luhan sambil berteriak.

Sehun mencoba mendekati Luhan sambil berusaha menggenggam jemari Luhan, tetapi Luhan menolak. Ia mundur beberapa langkah untuk menjauhi Sehun.

"Bisakah kau dengarkan aku dulu...?" pinta Sehun dengan lembut—Sehun tidak akan membalas Luhan dengan amukan atau gertakan dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Tidak! Aku membencimu! Pergi dari kehidupan Luhan!"

"Deer-ssi, kumohon dengarkan aku—"

Ucapan Sehun terpotong seketika. Bukan karena Luhan melakukan sesuatu, tetapi karena sebuah mobil yang sangat familiar baginya sedang melaju ke arahnya. Sehun bagaikan terhipnotis saat mobil itu benar-benar melaju ke arahnya. Mobil van berwarna hitam itu benar-benar membuatnya bungkam dan terdiam bak sebuah patung. Sehun tidak lagi memperhatikan Luhan, tetapi Sehun tahu bahwa Luhan sudah beranjak pergi. Pikirannya benar-benar terpaku pada mobil hitam itu dan membuatnya tidak fokus lagi pada Luhan.

Dan mobil itu berhenti tak jauh di belakangnya. Ia dapat mendengar beberapa derap langkah yang menghampirinya. Tamat sudah riwayat Sehun.

"Oh Se Hun, Bos ingin bertemu denganmu."

Sehun menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Bertemu dengan Bosnya secepat ini sama sekali tidak bagus. Saat Ia membuka kedua kelopak matanya, terdapat dua pemuda berbadan besar menghampirinya. Sehun melihat Luhan dari kejauhan sebelum akhirnya Ia berbalik dan menuju mobil van hitam itu. Kali ini Sehun harus benar-benar menyiapkan mental bahkan fisiknya untuk bertemu si Bos.

Karena mungkin hari ini menjadi hari yang berat baginya.

.

.

"Selamat siang Tuan Oh yang terhormat."

Pemuda itu menyapa Sehun dari balik kursinya dengan sarkasme. Sehun tidak berani untuk sekedar memutar bola matanya—banyak pasang mata yang melihatnya. Tidak mungkin Ia melakukan hal bodoh seperti menganggap remeh atau mencemoh sapaan sarkasme dari Bosnya.

"Apa kau ada perlu denganku, Bos?" tanya Sehun dengan nada datarnya.

Si Bos besar itupun membalik kursinya untuk berhadapan dengan Sehun. Jauh dalam lubuk hati Sehun yang terdalam dan dibalik tatapan lurusnya yang datar itu, Sehun memaki-maki Bos kurang ajarnya ini. Kenapa Bosnya kembali secepat ini? Mengapa Ia harus bertemu _lagi_ dan _lagi_ dengan Bosnya? Sehun muak. Sangat muak.

"Tentu saja aku punya banyak perlu denganmu, Tuan Oh." Bos Sehun beranjak dari duduknya kemudian mendekat pada Sehun. "Ini menyangkut perjanjian awal dan target kita, Tuan Oh."

Sehun sudah menduga itu. Untuk apalagi Bos besarnya mencari dirinya jika tidak soal dua hal itu?

"Kau tentu tidak lupa perjanjian awal kita bukan?" tanya si Bos dengan nada intimidasinya.

"Tentu aku tidak melupakan itu." Jawab Sehun tenang.

Bos Sehun itu tertawa kecil. Ia kemudian berbalik badan menuju meja kerjanya. Banyak berkas berserakan di atas meja kerjanya itu. Bos Sehun mengambil salah satu amplop dan mengeluarkan isinya. Sehun melihat beberapa lembar kertas bergambar—mungkin beberapa cetak foto. Ukurannya cukup besar dan mungkin cukup untuk memperlihatkan sebuah objek gambar dengan jelas. Sehunpun menerka-nerka apa yang akan Bosnya tunjukan padanya.

"Lalu bisa kau jelaskan soal ini?"

Bos Sehun melemparkan foto-foto itu dengan kasar di hadapan Sehun. Sehun tidak berniat mengambilnya dari tanah. Ia lebih memilih menunduk untuk melihat foto-foto yang baru saja dilemparkan oleh Bosnya. Jika boleh jujur, Sehun terkejut saat melihat semua foto-foto itu. Tetapi Ia berusaha tenang dan tidak gegabah di hadapan Bosnya. Sehunpun kembali menatap datar Bosnya setelah cukup terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja Ia lihat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bersamanya? Kudengar kau tidak melakukan pertunjukan saat aku pergi. Benarkah itu Tuan Oh?"

Ruangan besar tanpa jendela—tempat Sehun menghadap pada Bosnya dan dikelilingi oleh puluhan _Bodyguard_ terasa hening. Sehun memilih untuk tidak mengelak ataupun mengiyakan tuduhan ini. Toh semua tuduhan yang dilayangkan padanya adalah benar. Sehun tahu Bosnya tidak cukup bodoh untuk menyadari semua ini hanya salah paham.

"Kau kira selama aku pergi tidak ada yang mengawasimu?—"

"—kau kira aku tak tahu kau melanggar perjanjian kita?"

"—lalu bagaimana dengan misimu? Apa kau berhasil? Aku rasa kau tidak berhasil."

Perlahan Bos Sehun mendekat ke arah Sehun yang masih terdiam dan bertingkah seolah tidak peduli. Ia tepukkan tangannya pada pundak Sehun seraya berbisik pada telinga si pemuda albino; "Saat ini aku benar-benar marah, Tuan Oh."

_Sepertinya hari ini aku akan babak belur._

Sehun diam saja tak merespon bisik ancaman dari sang Bos. Seperti sebelumnya Sehun tetap tenang dan tidak menggubris satu patah katapun. Saat wajah si Bos sudah menjauh dari wajahnya, Sehun melirik menggunakan ekor matanya—dan melihat si Bos seperti memberi isyarat pada _Bodyguard_ yang mengepung mereka di pinggir ruangan.

"Hari ini aku benar-benar marah padamu! Habisi anak busuk sialan ini!" ucap Bosnya pada sekumpulan _Bodyguard_ yang tengah mengepung mereka.

_Bodyguard_ yang ada dalam ruangan tidak bisa dihitung menggunakan jari. Mereka tersebar di seluruh ruangan. Tentu saja _Bodyguard_ orang macam Bosnya ini haruslah banyak dan tidak main-main. Dan bayangkan saja kali ini Sehun harus menghadapi mereka semua. Sehun tahu itu diluar batas kemampuannya—jadi Sehun harus bisa setidaknya bertahan, demi seseorang yang akan Ia lindungi—dan demi hidupnya juga.

_Bugh!_

Pukulan pertama telak mendarat pada punggung Sehun. Permainan di mulai. Sehun tahu Ia akan berhasil untuk menghadapi bajingan-bajingan Bosnya ini.

.

.

Hujan deras tengah mengguyur kota Seoul senja ini. Bahkan hujan deras sampai pada _flat _Luhan yang notabene berada di pinggiran kota Seoul. Luhan meringkuk sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. Hujan deras ini datang secara tiba-tiba dan membuatnya merasa kedinginan. Beruntunglah besok adalah hari libur sehingga Luhan dapat tidur seharian dengan keadaan cuaca yang dingin—melengkapi hari istirahatnya setelah seminggu ini Ia merasa sangat lelah dan berat. Luhan enggan melakukan apapun selain bergelut dengan selimutnya. Ia tidak peduli jika ada dorongan dari dalam tubuhnya untuk membuka perangkat komputernya dan masuk ke sebuah situs. Luhan tidak tahu apa yang Ia kerjakan dengan komputernya selama berjam-jam. Yang Luhan ingat Ia hanya membuka komputer, masuk ke sebuah situs, lalu Ia tertidur di meja.

Setelah mengalami kejadian buruk di sekolah tadi _yang didalangi oleh Sehun,_ cukup mengusik pikiran Luhan. Apakah Sehun memang benar-benar sejahat itu? Maksudnya—ayolah, Sehun sudah sangat baik belakangan ini—tapi kenapa tiba-tiba Ia mem -_bully_nya lagi? Apa pemuda tampan berkulit albino itu tidak bosan? Mendadak pikiran Luhan melayang pada kejadian saat Sehun memberikannya kehangatan—dan hanya dengan memikirkannya Luhan merasa rindu pada Sehun yang seperti itu, namun disaat yang bersamaan, Luhan merasa sedih dan kecewa pada Sehun.

"Sehun..." gumam Luhan pelan.

Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana pemuda brengsek-sialan-dan bengal seperti itu dapat membuat perasaannya tercampur aduk. Karena lelah dengan segala pikiran yang tengah mengusik hatinya itu, Luhan memilih untuk melepaskan kacamatanya kemudian memejamkan mata. Selain untuk berhenti berpikir dari segala hal tentang Sehun yang membingungkan, Luhan juga hendak menghindari telinganya yang menangkap suara-suara petir yang menakutkan.

.

.

_Dugh Dugh Dugh_

Mata Luhan terbuka dengan cepat saat mendengar suara itu. Luhan tidak sepenuhnya yakin bahwa asal suara itu berada di dekatnya. Apa mungkin hantu? Hantu di _flat_ kecilnya? Tapi Luhan mendengar suara itu lagi—seperti tidak akan berhenti jika Luhan tidak bangkit dari gumpalan selimut tebalnya.

Akhirnya dengan segenap keberanian yang kecil, Luhan keluar dari dalam selimut tebalnya. Meskipun Ia tidak memakai kacamatanya, Ia dapat melihat bahwa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Perlahan saat Luhan mendengar suara itu lagi, Ia yakin suara itu berasal dari sebuah pintu. Mungkinkah pintu _flat_nya sedang diketuk oleh seseorang? Tetapi siapa orang yang hendak mengunjunginya pada malam hari di tengah hujan deras seperti ini? Luhan memakai kacamatanya lalu berjalan perlahan ke arah pintu _flat_nya.

Langkah Luhan makin dekat pada pintu _flat_nya, sekarang Ia yakin bahwa ada orang yang sedang mengetuk pintu _flat_nya. Luhan bergidik ngeri. Siapa tahu bukan bahwa seseorang yang sedang mengetuk pintunya adalah penjahat? Ah, harusnya Luhan memasang alat pengintai pada pintunya sehingga Ia tidak perlu membukakan pintu terlebih dulu.

"Siapa...?" tanya Luhan takut-takut.

Namun orang yang berada di balik pintu itu hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah ketukan. Perasaan Luhan kian campur aduk—apakah Ia harus membukakan orang ini pintu? Luhan merasa ketakutan—tapi disisi lain Ia harus membuka pintunya pada orang ini atau orang ini akan mengganggunya sepanjang malam. Dengan langkah yang hati-hati, Luhan membuka pintu itu secara perlahan.

Luhan memicingkan matanya berulang kali. Sekalipun sudah memakai kacamata yang tebal (bahkan pengelihatannya tidak kabur), tetapi apa yang Luhan lihat benar-benar diluar dugaannya.

Bukan orang mengerikan yang Ia sangka akan menerornya, tetapi justru Sehun. Ya, Oh Se Hun dengan keadaan tubuh yang benar-benar basah dan wajah yang lebam. Luhan hanya bisa berdiri mematung karena Ia terlalu terkejut. Luhan benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan saat ini—apa maksud Sehun datang kemari dengan wajah penuh luka seperti ini?

"Sehun? A-a-ada apa...? Tubuhmu basah..." ucap Luhan hati-hati.

Belum sempat Luhan menutup mulutnya, tiba-tiba tubuh Sehun ambruk tepat di hadapannya. Untungnya—meski dengan tubuhnya yang relatif lebih kecil dari Sehun, Luhan sigap menopang berat tubuh Sehun. Sekujur tubuh Luhan terasa merinding saat kulitnya bersentuhan dengan tubuh Sehun yang basah kuyup. Luhanpun akhirnya berusha merengkuh tubuh tegap Sehun sambil menyeretnya masuk ke dalam _flat_ kecilnya.

Setelah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk sekedar menutup pintu _flat_nya, justru sekrang Luhan merasa bingung; apa yang harus Ia lakukan? Memandikan Sehun—bukan ide yang bagus. Apalagi mengganti baju Sehun dengan baju miliknya, sungguh itu bukanlah hal yang harus Ia lakukan. Badan Sehun semakin menggigil kedinginan—sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia mencoba berkata sesuatu pada Luhan.

"A-a-aku boleh menginap?"

Luhan memandang heran pada mata Sehun. Apa sih yang terjadi pada pemuda ini? Wajahnya babak belur, basah kuyup, bahkan masih menggunakan seragam sekolahnya—lengkap dengan tas di punggungnya. Apa dia gila menerobos hujan saat sedang tawuran? Tapi _sisi_ lain Luhan sedang diam saat ini. Inilah Luhan yang sebenarnya—dengan segala kebaikan dan kelembutan. Luhan benar-benar tidak tega melihat Sehun yang seperti ini. Mungkin jika _Deer-ssi_ mengambil alih Luhan, Sehun akan dilempar keluar _flat_ dan dibiarkan kehujanan dan kedinginan semalaman.

"Kau bisa berdiri?" tanya Luhan. Sehun menjawab dengan anggukan kecil sambil mencoba mengangkat badannya sedikit demi sedikit.

Sehun merintih saat mencoba untuk bangun. Sehun sudah mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk sampai di _flat_ Luhan. Hal itu membuatnya tidak memiliki tenaga lagi untuk bangkit. Tetapi, Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan Luhan membopongnya masuk, karena ukuran badan mereka yang jauh berbeda. Luhan membantu Sehun untuk berdiri dengan hati-hati. Sebenarnya, Luhan tidak tega mendengar rintihan Sehun. Karena hanya dari mendengar rintihan Sehun, Luhan tahu bahwa Sehun sangat kesakitan dan kedinginan.

.

.

Luhan menyelimuti badan Sehun setelah melihat pemuda garang itu menutup matanya perlahan. Wajahnya masih terlihat kesakitan, namun badannya tidak terlalu dingin lagi. Sebelumnya Sehun harus menunggu lama untuk berganti baju karena baju. Luhan kesulitan mencari baju untuk Sehun karena Ia tinggal sendiri. Namun setelah membongkar-bongkar ulang, Ia menemukan sebuah baju layak pakai untuk Sehun. Setidaknya agar Sehun tidak memakai bajunya yang basah untuk tidur.

Belum lagi Luhan harus membersihkan luka-luka yang ada pada wajah Sehun. Ia sebenarnya heran mengapa Sehun tidak merasa perih ketika luka lebam ini terkena air hujan. Wajah Sehun lebam dan bengkak—Luhan tidak habis pikir betapa sakitnya jika luka ini ada pada wajahnya. Sehun hanya meringis sedikit saat Luhan membersihkan luka memar itu. Ringisan Sehun seolah-olah Ia sudah terbiasa dengan semua luka lebam ini. Luhan sedikit ngeri sebenarnya—ngeri karena luka Sehun cukup parah.

Tapi luka itu sudah bersih. Kini mata Sehun sudah terpejam, Ia mulai tenang dan tidak merintih seperti tadi. Luhanpun mengambil tempat di sebelah Sehun untuk ikut berbaring. Luhan melepaskan kacamatanya dan menaruhnya pada sebuah meja. Kemudian Ia menarik selimut yang dipakai oleh Sehun untuk menghangatkan badannya. Keduanya berada dalam satu selimut yang sama-sama menghangatkan tubuh masing-masing.

Sama seperti Sehun, Luhan memejamkan matanya dan memulai untuk tidur. Tapi jemari Sehun yang terasa dingin itu tiba-tiba menggenggam erat jemari Luhan. Luhan yang setengah terpejam kembali membuka matanya dan menoleh kearah Sehun. Pemuda itu merintih dengan suara yang halus. Luhan sangat iba mengetahui bagaimana raut wajah Sehun berusaha menahan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Luhan membalas mengenggam erat jemari Sehun sambil mengulas senyum pada wajahnya.

.

.

"Lu… Luhan…"

Sehun mengigau sejak pagi tadi. Entah kenapa Ia menyebut nama Luhan. Luhan bahkan terbangun karena mendengar Sehun mengigau. Untungnya matahari sudah terbit sehingga tidak masalah jika Ia terbangun. Ini kali kedua Sehun menyebut nama Luhan saat Luhan baru saja selesai mandi. Tapi kenapa Sehun memanggil namanya? Apa yang terjadi di mimpinya? Luhan terus bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri. Tetapi Ia menyimpulkan bahwa Sehun sangat lelah dan dirinya lah orang yang terakhir kali berinteraksi dengan Sehun. Maka wajar jika Sehun memanggil namanya. Luhan mencoba mengabaikan keanehan itu dan bergegas mengganti pakaiannya selagi mata Sehun masih terpejam.

Kasur Luhan berdecit saat Luhan hendak keluar dari kamarnya. Sehun sedang mencoba untuk bangun saat Luhan melihat ke arah kasurnya. Luhan bergegas menghampiri Sehun untuk membantunya duduk.

"Bagaimana? Masih sakit?" tanya Luhan sambil menatap wajah Sehun yang matanya masih terpejam. Raut wajah Sehun terlihat menahan kesakitan. Butuh waktu bagi Sehun sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Luhan dengan sebuah anggukan kepala.

"Luhan…" panggil Sehun dengan nada yang berat dan serak. Luhan membalas panggilan itu dengan menyentuh tangan Sehun.

"Maafkan aku…"

* * *

**CONTINUE NEXT **

**(DOUBLE UPDATE!)**


	14. Q n A

**CHAPTER 14**

* * *

Kening Luhan mengerut mendengar permintaan maaf Sehun. Apakah Sehun sedang sakit atau sesuatu hal lain? Masalahnya raut wajah Sehun terlihat bersungguh-sungguh. Mata Sehun begitu dalam menatap _hazel_ Luhan yang pekat itu. Luhan kemudian duduk di sebelah Sehun—berharap Sehun akan memberikan penjelasan soal apa yang baru diucapkannya.

"Kau mendengarku? Aku minta maaf, dengan segala kesalahan yang pernah aku perbuat padamu, Luhan."

Badan Luhan seakan-akan disengat oleh perasaan-perasaan aneh. _Sehun memang sedang sakit_—pikir Luhan. Luhan pun menggelengkan kepala, sebagai tanda bahwa Ia tidak mengerti. Bukan tidak mau memaafkan Sehun. "Sehun kau harus mandi lalu sarapan, setelah itu jelaskan semuanya kepadaku. Aku tidak mengerti!"

.

.

"Kau kan sudah mendengarnya, aku ingin meminta maaf, Luhan."

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf?"

"Bukankah aku banyak salah padamu? Aku suka mem-_bully_ dirimu, membuatmu terluka dan menangis, apa itu tidak cukup untukku meminta maaf padamu?"

Semua terasa rumit sekarang. Apakah Sehun datang untuk meminta maaf semalam? Tapi karena kondisi badannya tidak memungkinkan, Sehun mengurungkan niatnya? Luhan membuang muka terhadap Sehun. Kepalanya terus berpikir—apa yang harus Ia respon dari perkataan Sehun?

"Kenapa sekarang kau meminta maaf?" tanya Luhan dengan nada dingin.

"Akan ku jelaskan sesuatu padamu. Tapi kau dengar baik-baik, setuju?" Luhan mengangguk mantab. Kemudian Ia membenarkan posisi kacamatanya untuk lebih jelas melihat wajah Sehun.

Sehun menarik nafas panjang. Sebenarnya gusi dan giginya masih terasa ngilu akibat dihantam oleh anak buah Bosnya. Apalagi kepalanya yang kemarin berdarah—ugh, semua masih terasa sakit. Tetapi demi Luhan, Ia harus bercerita. Sehun sudah tidak sanggup menahan rahasia ini dari Luhan.

"Jadi... selama ini... aku bukanlah makhluk jahat yang melakukan _bullying_ padamu hanya karena kau adalah siswa yang berasal dari Cina—"

"—Kau tahu Luhan, ada orang yang memaksaku untuk melakukan ini semua padamu. Aku melakukannya demi keluargaku. Demi Tuhan, aku tidak pernah bermaksud membuatmu sedih setiap kali aku mem-_bully_ dirimu."

Tentu saja Luhan terkejut. Apa maksud Sehun ada orang yang menyuruh Sehun untuk mem-_bully_ dirinya? Siapa orang yang setega itu padanya? Ia mengira Sehun adalah makhluk jahat, tetapi... Sehun hanyalah robot, sehingga sebenarnya ada lagi orang yang lebih jahat dari Sehun?

"S-s-siapa yang melakukan ini padaku...?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti, aku tidak bisa memberi tahumu secara gegabah. Keluargaku diancam olehnya. Aku harus melindungi Ayah dan Hyungku. Mereka adalah keluargaku yang tersisa. Aku minta maaf harus mengorbankan dirimu, Luhan..."

Otak Luhan berpikir cukup lama untuk mencerna apa yang baru saja Sehun katakan. Ia terdiam sejenak baru kemudian membuka suara lagi. "Kau tidak sedang berbohong Sehun?"

Sehun meringis kecil karena nyeri pada kepalanya terasa lagi. Rasa nyeri ini membuatnya harus menenangkan kepalanya sambil mencengkram erat rambutnya. Luhan khawatir dengan ringisan Sehun barusan. Tetapi baru saat Luhan hendak bertanya pada Sehun soal keadaannya, Sehun kembali bersuara.

"—Ka-kau tahu Lu, luka lebam i-ini... aku dapatkan karena beberapa hari belakangan aku tidak melakukan pertunjukan. Bos... Bos sialan itu... Ia menyebut saat mem-_bully_ dirimu adalah pertunjukan... ugh... T-tolong Luhan... percayalah padaku... Argh!"

Sehun mengakhiri ucapannya yang tertatih-tatih itu dengan sebuah erangan. Oh Tuhan, Luhan benar-benar tidak membayangkan betapa sakitnya tubuh Sehun saat ini. Mungkin Luhan harus membawa Sehun pergi ke rumah sakit sebelum parah. Pertolongan pertama Luhan tidak bisa menyembuhkan Sehun 100 persen. Tapi tunggu, Luhan ingin menanyakan suatu hal.

"Sehun b-boleh aku berta—"

"Argh!" Kali kedua Sehun mengerang kesakitan. Baiklah, Luhan akan bertanya nanti. Sekarang Ia perlu membawa Sehun ke rumah sakit. Sehun harus sembuh.

.

.

"Obat diminum setiap habis makan tiga kali sehari, oh ya jangan lupa mengoleskan salep setiap hari setelah mandi." Luhan mengangguk kecil mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh apoteker itu. Setelah mengambil semua obat Sehun, Luhan segera bergegas menuju ruangan tempat Sehun diperiksa.

Sehun mulai diberikan penanganan sudah sejak satu jam yang lalu. Dokter Jeon—dokter paruh baya yang memeriksa kondisi Sehun adalah teman ayahnya. Dokter Jeon sudah lama mengenal keluarga Sehun. Dokter Jeon juga tahu mengapa Sehun bisa babak belur seperti ini—ia sudah tahu jawabannya bahkan lebih dari apa yang Luhan tahu. Kembali ke kondisi Sehun, untungnya luka yang Sehun terima dari 7 anak buah Bosnya itu tidak terlalu serius. Mungkin karena Sehun sudah kebal soal ini, jadi bogeman mentah dari eksekutor atau anak buah Bosnya adalah hal yang biasa. Meskipun kepalanya terasa pusing yang luar biasa, namun Ia yakin rasa sakit itu akan hilang besok atau setelah oba yang Ia minum nanti habis.

"Kau belum selesai berurusan dengan mereka?" tanya Dokter Jeon sambil memperban tangan Sehun.

"Akan kuselesaikan segera." Jawab Sehun ringan.

Dokter Jeon mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum kecil. "Sayangnya aku hanya bisa membantu dengan hal-hal seperti ini. Kalau aku bisa bela diri, mungkin aku akan ikut membereskan masalahmu, Sehun-ah."

Sehun tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Dokter Jeon. Tepat setelah itu, pintu ruangan mereka terbuka. Luhan masuk dengan malu-malu ke ruangan Dokter Jeon. Sehun tersenyum kecil melihat Luhan yang datang sambil membawa kantung plastik berisikan obat-obatannya.

"Nah, sudah selesai. Pulanglah dengan selamat ya, semoga kau tidak bertemu mereka." Ujar Dokter Jeon sambil merapikan kasa bekas memperban Sehun.

"Terima kasih dokter..." ujar Luhan sambil menunduk kecil. Dokter Jeon tersenyum melihat perilaku Luhan.

"Aku kembali dulu ya, terima kasih paman—"

"—Lu, ayo kita pergi."

.

.

Sehun dan Luhan pergi ke rumah sakit menggunakan kereta bawah tanah. _Fyi_, banyak sekali toko yang ada dalam kereta bawah tanah. Keduanya berjalan melewati banyak toko, tetapi langkah Sehun terhenti saat melewati sebuah toko yang menjual banyak baju di dalamnya. Tanpa berucap pada Luhan, Sehun memasuki toko tersebut diikuti Luhan di belakangnya. Sehun mengitari toko yang lumayan luas itu beberapa kali. Di dalam otaknya, Ia sedang menimbang-nimbang sesuatu. Tetapi Sehun diam tidak bersuara—hal ini membuat Luhan bertanya-tanya kenapa Sehun memasuki toko ini.

"Eum... Sehun-ah... kenapa kau masuk kesini?" tanya Luhan takut-takut.

Sehun memutar tubuhnya hingga menghadap Luhan yang sebelumnya ada di belakang punggungnya. Ia tersenyum yang—Luhan bahkan tidak bisa menafsirkan apa senyum itu.

"Aku akan membeli beberapa pakaian. Kau tunggu sebentar, oke?"

Dan kemudian pemuda albino itu pergi entah kemana—meninggalkan Luhan yang masih mematung karena kebingungan. Untuk apa Sehun membeli baju? Tetapi kali ini Luhan tidak mau mengikuti Sehun lagi. Ia memilih untuk duduk di depan kaca sambil melihat Sehun yang tengah memilih-milih baju. Sebenarnya Luhan heran akan beberapa hal. Sehun—pemuda yang sedang lincah memilih-milih baju itu, tadi pagi masih terlihat rapuh dengan segala rintihan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tapi herannya, saat ini—detik ini, Sehun nampak lincah memilih baju yang akan dibeli. Pergerakan Sehun seolah-olah dirinya tidak mengalami hal yang buruk beberapa waktu yang lalu.

_Sehun memang ajaib_; batin Luhan. Luhan tidak menyangka bagaimana jika dirinya berada di posisi Sehun. Dihajar habis-habisan, lalu masih harus pergi ke rumah sakit dengan segala luka yang ada di wajahnya tidak menggunakan taksi. Oh ya, Sehun masih sanggup berjalan walaupun kepalanya sakit. Luhan tahu Sehun adalah orang yang sangat kuat dan kebal. Mungkin Sehun tidak akan meringis jika tidak benar-benar sakit. Tetapi kalau sudah meringis? Mungkin sakitnya benar-benar sakit.

"Hey, ayo pergi."

Luhan mengadah melihat Sehun yang ada di hadapannya sambil membawa kantung plastik berisikan baju-baju. Melihat tangan Sehun yang diperban keduanya, Luhan dengan refleks berdiri lalu mengambil alih kantung belanja itu dari tangan Sehun.

"Hey-hey, ini kan milikku kenapa kau yang membawakan?" protes Sehun saat melihat Luhan yang membawa semua kantung belanjanya.

"Tanganmu diperban, Sehun. Jangan membawa barang berat!" Sehun tertawa sinis mendengar jawaban yang Ia anggap konyol itu. Ia merebut kembali kantung belanjaannya dari tangan Luhan sehingga Ia kembali membawanya.

"Ayo pergi, Luhan."

.

.

Mereka berdua kembali ke _flat_ Luhan setelah di sepanjang jalan berdebat mengenai 'siapa yang membawa kantung belanja ini'. Hal yang konyol memang. Di satu sisi, Sehun tidak masalah untuk membawa kantung belanjanya karena perban di tangannya tidak terasa sakit baginya. Sedangkan Luhan merasa bahwa perban pada tangan Sehun itu pasti terasa sakit.

"Sehun kau menyebalkan! Bagaimana jika tidak sembuh?!"

_Deg._

Kantung belanja berisi puluhan ribu won itu dihempaskan begitu saja ke meja oleh Sehun setelah Sehun mendengar Luhan tengah gusar. Tidak, Luhan tidak boleh gusar, emosi, atau marah saat ini.

"Luhan... tenangkan dirimu... aku akan sembuh, sudah jangan emosi, oke?"

"Tapi—"

"Ssssttt! Sudah aku minta maaf, oke?"

Mata Sehun memastikan bahwa tidak ada tanda-tanda Luhan akan meledak atau emosi saat ini. Sehun terus menatap mata Luhan hingga Luhan merasa canggung dan melupakan rasa sebalnya kepada Sehun. Sehun tersenyum kecil melihat Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya—mungkin karena gugup Ia pandangi terus. Setelah Luhan perlahan menjauh, mungkin ke dapur, Sehun kembali memungut kantung belanjaan yang sempat Ia terlantarkan di meja.

.

.

Luhan menghampiri Sehun yang sedang berbaring di atas kasurnya setelah selesai menyuci piring. Sehun hanya memandang Luhan sekilas, kemudian memalingkan wajahnya pada ponselnya. Luhan duduk di kasurnya lalu melepaskan kacamatanya. Dan sebuah atmosfer hening nan canggung menyelimuti keduanya. Luhan dan Sehun berdiam diri tanpa berbicara, sampai akhirnya Luhan teringat akan sesuatu.

"Eum Sehun, bolehkah aku bertanya?" Sehun menoleh pada wajah malu-malu Luhan yang Ia anggap sangat cantik dan imut itu. Oh tidak, dirinya sangat gemas dengan pemuda kecil ini.

"Berbaring disini, Luhan." Ujar Sehun sambil menepuk sisi kasur yang tepat berada di sebelahnya.

Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya gugup. Dan sebuah kesialan karena jantungnya berdegup cepat. Tapi... akankah Luhan mendapatkan jawaban jika Ia berbaring di sebelah Sehun? Oh, mungkin Ia. Pikiran luhan akhirnya ter _mindset_ untuk berbaring demi mendapat sebuah jawaban. Jadi, Luhan akhirnya berbaring pada kasurnya sendiri.

Tanpa diduga saat Luhan sudah berbaring, Sehun mendekap tubuh Luhan dalam pelukan hangatnya. Wajah Luhan terasa panas saat merasakan tubuh Sehun yang berjarak sangat dekat dari tubuhnya. Lengan Sehun terasa pas memeluk pinggangnya, dan tangan yang lain menjadi bantal bagi kepalanya. Sehun tersenyum saat berhasil memeluk Luhan seperti ini. Ia mengusap kepala Luhan dengan halus tanpa memikirkan bagaimana keadaan jantung Luhan saat ini.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan? Aku akan menjawab semampuku."

Wajah Luhan kembali memerah. Dengan keadaan seperti ini, apa mungkin Ia terus bertanya pada Sehun? Tetapi, Luhan membutuhkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Dan hanya Sehun orang yang bisa menjawabnya.

"Eum... apa siang kemarin... benar kau yang menyuruh berandalan itu menyiramku dengan air... air aneh?"

Sehun diam sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. Setelah mengmbil nafas, Ia mulai membuka suara. "Tidak. Aku tidak melakukannya. Mereka hanya menggunakan namaku agar kau takut."

Jangan pikir bahwa Luhan hanya akan bertanya satu pertanyaan. Luhan punya banyak pertanyaan untuk Sehun. "Boleh aku bertanya lagi?"

"—Silahkan,"

"Ahm... apa kau merasa terkadang diriku terasa aneh? Se-seperti kadang... ah aku tidak tahu... ta-tapi... kurasa kau tahu..."

Kening Sehun mengerut mendengar pertanyaan ini. Ia melepaskan pelukan pada tubuh Luhan. Sehun menatap lekat-lekat mata Luhan yang sangat indah ini. Pikiran Sehun agak linglung untuk menentukan apakah Ia harus berbicara mengenai _Deer-ssi_ pada Luhan. Tapi, mana mungkin Luhan selamanya tidak akan tahu soal _Deer-ssi _bukan?

"Apa kau merasa aneh seperti... _online_ di komputer sambil membalas pertanyaan, merasa rambutmu warnanya berganti atau pernah pergi ke club sebelumnya?"

Kali ini kening Luhan yang mengerut. Luhan tidak tahu. Kadang Ia merasa melakukan sesuatu diluar kendalinya bahkan tanpa Ia sadari sekalipun. Tapi apakah hal-hal itu sampai pergi ke _club_? Kalau _online_ di komputernya, Luhan sering menemukan dirinya seperti itu. Tahu-tahu saat Ia bangun, ada sebuah situs aneh tentang _sex_ yang sedang dibuka dalam komputernya. Soal cat rambut, Ia tidak sadar kapan rambutnya berganti warna. Apakah warna rambutnya yang dulu bukan yang sekarang? Tapi... terkadang Luhan tidak ambil pusing soal itu. Ia tidak peduli, Ia tidak sadar, Ia bahkan lupa.

"Begini Luhan, di dalam dirimu, ada seseorang yang lain. Namanya _Deer-ssi_."

_Deer-ssi?_

"Ia akan muncul saat kau marah. Sifatnya sangat berbeda darimu. Kau mungkin tidak sadar saat kau marah kau akan menjadi orang yang lain."

Luhan tidak percaya soal ini. Apa benar Ia begitu saat marah? Seperti apa dirinya yang lain ini? Kenapa Luhan tidak pernah sadar jika ada orang lain dari dalam dirinya?

"Oh ya Luhan, aku ingin bercerita sedikit."

"—Jadi, _Deer-ssi_ adalah pendiri sebuah situs tanya jawab seks paling terkenal namanya _ask-masternim_. Secara teknis, pendiri situs itu adalah dirimu. Dia benar-benar paham mengenai dunia seks, percayalah. Apakah kau tidak pernah menemukan hal-hal berbau seks di kamar, di komputer atau di _flat_ ini?"

Luhan menggeleng. Ah entahlah. Ia tidak tahu. Mungkin hal-hal milik _Deer-ssi_ ada, namun Ia tidak tahu dan tidak memperhatikan. Mungkin Ia harus mencari selepas ini. Tapi apakah mungkin _Deer-ssi_ menyembunyikan barang-barang itu selagi dirinya lupa?

"Aku menjadi admin di situsmu selama beberapa bulan terakhir. Bahkan menjadi partner _phone sex Deer-ssi_ sampai aku bertemu dengannya pada suatu hari."

_Hah? Apa itu phone sex?_

Luhan tidak mengerti lagi. Mengapa ada orang seperti _Deer-ssi_ dari dalam dirinya. Mengapa?

"Bahkan... aku pernah melakukan seks dengan _Deer-ssi_. Atau secara teknis dengan dirimu. Ta-tapi itu semua saat aku dan _Deer-ssi _ dalam keadaan mabuk."

Ini adalah fakta yang sangat mencenangkan dalam hidup Luhan selama 19 tahun Ia hidup. Perlahan Luhan meneteskan air matanya. Ia membiarkan air mata itu membasahi wajahnya. Ia bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri—mengapa ada _Deer-ssi _di dalam dirinya? Bahkan _Deer-ssi _pernah separah itu hingga berhubungan seks dengan Sehun! _Deer-ssi _sungguh merusak dirinya. Luhan terisak. Ia benci soal ini. Ia benci _Deer-ssi. Sangat membenci Deer-ssi_!

"Hey Luhan, tidak perlu menangis... aku belum selesai bicara..."

Tapi Luhan seolah tak mendengarkan Sehun dan terus terisak. Sehun kembali memeluk tubuh ringkih Luhan sambil mengusap punnggung Luhan dengan halus.

"Tapi Lu, _Deer-ssi_ punya sisi baik. Ia ingin menjagamu. Ia membenci siapapun yang berusaha menyakitimu. _Deer-ssi_ lebih kuat darimu. Ia menjagamu disaat genting. _Deer-ssi_ lah yang menjaga tubuhmu saat kau tidak sadar."

Luhan menatap mata Sehun saat Sehun mengatakan hal itu. Dengan mata yang penuh dengan air mata serta suara yang terisak, Luhan menatap Sehun dengan diam—menunggu apa yang akan Sehun katakan lagi mengenai _Deer-ssi_.

"Kau tidak perlu membenci _Deer-ssi_, Luhan. Dia memang buruk, tapi kau tidak boleh membenci _Deer-ssi_."

"Uhm Sehun... ba-bagaimana _Deer-ssi _kepadamu, Sehun-ah?"

Sehun terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Luhan. Jawaban pertanyaan ini sebenarnya sangat mudah. "_Deer-ssi_ sangat membenciku. Itu karena aku mem-_bully_mu setiap hari. Itu wajar karena _Deer-ssi_ membenci siapapun yang menyakitimu."

Pikiran Luhan mendadak tenang. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana tetapi... Ia yakin Sehun menceritakan semua yang sebenarnya tentang _Deer-ssi_. "Te-te-terima kasih Sehun su-sudah hiks—menjawab semua pertanyaanku..."

Sehun mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil. Ia mengusap air mata yang masih tersisa pada wajah Luhan lalu mengecup kening Luhan. Isakan Luhan berhenti saat Ia merasa keningnya dicium oleh Sehun. Jantung Luhan berdegup cepat merasakan hangatnya kecupan Sehun pada keningnya. Semua yang Sehun lakukan membuatnya tenang.

"Eum Luhan, boleh aku meminta sesuatu?" Luhan menatap wajah Sehun sebagai tanda bahwa Ia akan mendengarkan ucapan Sehun.

"Mulai saat ini percayalah padaku. Kau dan _Deer-ssi_ dalam bahaya. Aku mungkin satu-satunya orang yang mengerti apa masalahnya. Namun kumohon padamu, percayalah bahwa aku akan menjagamu."

Luhan cukup terkejut mendengar permintaan Sehun. Apa maksudnya bahaya? Apa yang bahaya yang mengincarnya? Sepertinya _Deer-ssi_ membuat hidupnya rumit. Luhan menghela nafas panjang. Ia memeluk erat tubuh Sehun. Pikirannya kacau. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Mungkin percaya pada Sehun adalah pilihan. Toh Sehun bukan orang yang jahat. Sehun sudah mengatakan semuanya. Ia bercaya bahwa Sehun tidak berbohong, Sehun tulus, dan Sehun akan membawanya.

"Hmm... aku hanya bisa percaya padamu, Sehun."

**Te**

**Be**

**Ce**

* * *

HELOW EVERYBODY! YUHUW Michy is back yeorobunnn :" :" :"

Okay kata pertama untuk mengawali author note ini adala F! Iya aku tahu banget ini keterlaluan. Bayangin aja, satu tahun gantungin kalian semua. Aku tahu kalian semua pada kepo T_T I'm so sorry! Seperti yang aku bilang di bio, aku beberapa bulan kemaren sibuk cari kuliah. Alhamdulillah akhirnya udah dapet kok di sebuah unversitas negeri di surabaya hehe. Dannnnn setelah beberapa bulan ngumpulin mood akhirnya tercapailah 2 chapter ini. Special update deh ini buat kalian semua yang udah fav, review, dan nunggu FF gaje nan absurd ini khukhukhu. Special hint, chapter ini diketik dalam waktu beberapa jam. Sedangkan chapter sebelumnya... sebenernya udah aku ketik dari lamaaaa sekali. Tapi baru nemu filenya :v seperti biasa suka lupa naroh file ff hehehe (sebenernya ada folder khusus tapi komputer tua ini sempet ke-reset jadi datanya ilang semua, untungnya file chapter 13 ada di flashdisk yehet)

Oh ya mau minta maaf juga, saya tahu saya labil. Abis gimana yah, aku tu cepet bosen orangnya, makanya jangan kaget aku udah ganti pen name 3 kali wahahahaha. diusahakan ini yang terakhir hihihi so still the same! **michyeosseo = beobblecruz = dearxunlu **

Silahkan hujat saya di kolom review, silahkan hujat ff absurd ini. hak kalian untuk ngereview atau tidak, tapi buat silent reader silahkan tobat.

Thank you for waiting meh gaes,

dearxunlu, xoxo!


End file.
